Red Sunrise
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Naruto Crossover. Before heading to the Grand Line, Luffy reunites with his four best friends. However things get messy when they make it to the Grand Line, with new enemies, a perverted Sage and a strange group called Snake. Please R
1. It Begins

A/N: Yes, yes... I know, I know... yet another AU crossover! I can't stop! I came up with this idea last month and I haven't been able to get rid of it, after some major tweaks here it is... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto, if I did then Naruto wouldn't have had that long line of filler and One Piece would have been done by 4kids... (begins to cry), last night was the last episode done by 4kids... I'm so happy... I promised I would cry...

Naruto: But Emma does any OC that appears.

Red Sunrise

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: It Begins

It was a peaceful day in Fuchsia Village a young 7 year old Village boy by the Name of Monkey D Luffy who had black hair and dark eyes ran thought the streets looking for his friends… after much looking he found his 4 best friends (who were the same age that he was) looking over some sort of scroll

"Hey guys Shanks is back!" yelled Luffy.

"Really that's great!" said one of them who was boy with sun shine blonde hair and blue eyes he also had strange whisker makes on his cheeks, his name was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"And I'm going ot prove I'm a man!" said Luffy.

"What are you going to do this time?" asked the 2nd which was boy with red hair green eyes who had strange circles around and for some reason lacked eyebrows, his name was Gaara.

"You'll see!" said Luffy.

"Well I hope it's interesting" said the 3rd… who was… a person… yes a person… it's unknown whether or this child was a boy or a girl… but it had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, it's name was Haku.

"Just don't hurt, okay…" said the 4th who was defiantly a girl with indigo hair and light lavender eyes that made her look blind, her name was Hyuga Hinata.

All 5 children went to a Pirate ship.

"What do you want now Anchor?" asked the red haired captain of the crew named Shanks who wore an old straw hat that had a red band around it.

"I'm going to prove to you I'm a man!" yelled Luffy taking out a knife.

"I have a bad feeling about it…" said Gaara.

That's when Luffy stabbed himself in the cheek.

"Luffy! What were you thinking!" yelled everyone on the ship.

Later in the local tavern, Haku was cleaning the wound.

"That hurt!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm sorry but you're the one who stabbed yourself in the face!" said Haku.

"That was very reckless of you Luffy!" said Shanks.

"Oh come let me join! I'm a man!" yelled Luffy.

"Honestly Haku is more of a man then you are!" said Shank laughing, "And look at him…"

Haku who was confirmed to be a boy said "Ignore him Luffy… he's just teasing you."

"The only kid I'd let on my crew is Gaara…" said Shanks withy a smirk.

Else where in the tavern Gaara sighed… there was the usual drunken game of "try to hit Gaara with something, which involved throwing small harmless things towards the boy which would always for some reason get blocked by Sand.

"That's no fair!" yelled Luffy, "Gaara can control sand! He has a special power… but I've been training my punch is like a pistol!"

"A punch like a pistol? That's a joke!" said Shanks laughing.

"Don't make fun of him! He has a true dream! To join your crew! Don't make fun of him like that!" yelled Naruto.

"Your right! I'm sorry." said Shank, "Here's some apple juice."

"Thanks!" said Luffy.

"Uh… Luffy…" said Haku.

Luffy drank the apple juice.

"Real men don't drink apple!" said Shanks causing most of the bar

"Why you." said Luffy.

"You boys at it again?" asked the bar main named Makino.

"Shanks like to make fun of me!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't mind him." said Ben Beckman, the first mate of the crew, "He's just trying to protect you. The sea can kill you in many ways."

"No I really think he enjoys to tease Luffy." said Haku.

"Oh just making fun of him! It's so fun!" said Shanks.

"See!" said Luffy pointing to the pirate.

"You should making fun of him!" said Naruto, "It's not nice!"

"Why should I listen to you, Fishcake?" asked Shanks.

"Don't call me fishcake!" yelled Naruto.

That's when the door slammed open… and mountain bandits came into the room, the leader named Higuma approached the bar, he demanded booze, which The Red Hair Pirates already drank, shanks offered them an unopened bottle… after Higuma crushed the bottle, with Shanks offering to clean it, Higuma broke more, after mentioning his bounty he and his bandits stormed out. Luffy who was eating a piece of fruit he found in a treasure chest began to get angry, the other 4 children tried to calm their friend.

"Clam do2wn Luffy… please!" said Hinata.

"Why didn't' you fight back!" yelled Luffy, "I thought you would have fought back but I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" said Shanks tugging on his arm.

That's when something strange happened… shocking the entire bar.

"What's going on?" yelled Luffy.

"Since when does Luffy have a Bloo-" said Naruto but Haku stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth that happened to be there.

"You know we're not supposed to talk about that…" whispered Gaara.

"Luffy did you eat this fruit?" asked a member of the crew named Lucky Roux holding a piece of paper that had a picture of a purple fruit with swirl makes on it.

"Yeah… but it wasn't very good." said Luffy.

"That was the Gum Gum Fruit! You can now stretch but you can never swim again!" said Shanks.

"What?" said Luffy who began to cry.

And that's how Luffy gained the power to stretch at the cost of never being able to swim again.

A few days later, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Haku were talking.

"I know we promised mom we wouldn't teach Luffy jutsu but maybe we can help him learn to fight using his new powers!" said Naruto.

"That sounds like a good idea…" said Hinata.

"He will need help controlling his new powers." said Haku.

"I have to go tell the mayor!" said Makino running past them.

"Makino!" said Garr, "What's going on?"

"Those bandits are back! And they got Luffy!" said Makino.

"Oh no…" said Hinata.

"We have to help him!" said Naruto.

"Are you sure… I mean we're not allowed to tell any one about our jutsus… Luffy found out on accident… and Gaara's can't his abilities… but!" said Haku.

"I don't care! Luffy needs out help!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto's right!" said Hinata.

"I agree…" said Gaara.

"Fine…" said Haku, "Let's go!"

The 4 of them found Luffy being beaten up by the mountain bandits, and Higuma was kicking Luffy in the face.

"This kid doesn't seem to be hurt by out attacks, maybe we should sell him to circus!" said Higuma.

"Let go of our friend!" yelled Naruto.

"Guys!" said Luffy haply.

"Really more brats!" said Higuma, "What do you think you're going to do?"

"Let g of our friend and we won't have to hurt you!" said Naruto.

"Hurt us that that laugh!" said Higuma.

Haku began to move his hands in some strange hand signs... that's when the water in a nearby bucket of water began to float in midair.

"Flying Water Needle Jutsu!" said Haku.

The floating water suddenly sharpened turning in to needles and made it's way to the lesser bandits.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"What did you do?" yelled Higuma.

"It's Ninjutsu. Something only the four of us can do." said Gaara.

"Ninjutsu? Never heard of it, get them men…" said Higuma.

"Okay you ready guys?" said Naruto.

The other 3 children nodded.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata as the veins near her eyes began to budge.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto creating clones of himself.

The bandits ran towards the children… Naruto's clones began to punch and kick them, Hinata just slapped the ones that attack her with her palms… very lightly… however the men shouted in pain and collapsed, Haku used the water that was on ground for more attack… as well as strange wind attacks and Gaara used a ton of sand to attack the bandits.

"What are these kids? Their even freakier than this kid right here!" said Higuma.

However 3 out of 4 of children couldn't keep this up… one of the bandits grabbed the real Naruto.

"Let got of me!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata getting distracted, letting one of the men grab her.

"Naruto, Hinata!" yelled Haku who then grabbed from behind.

"Just one more!" said a nameless bandit who tried to grab Gaara from behind but was thrown away by the sand.

"Let go of my friends…" said Garr glaring at the men.

"Like we'll listen to you…" said Higuma.

Gaara began to get a crazed look in his eye…, which was very bad thing.

"Gaara! Calm down!" yelled Naruto.

"Please don't do that!" yelled Luffy.

"Gaara stop!" said a voice.

They turned around and saw a woman with light aqua hair put into a ponytail in her late twenties breathing heavily.

"Mom…" said Gaara.

"Don't you dare hurt my children or Luffy." said the woman who was their mother.

"Megumi is right…" said another voice.

The woman named Megumi saw Makino and an old man who was the Mayor of the town.

"Mayor." said Megumi.

"Please forgive these children whatever they I don't know what they did but I am willing to pay for the damages…" said Mayor.

"This brat right here! He made fun of me!" said Higuma, "And these three brats! They deserve to die! Look what they do my men!"

"Naruto! Hinata! Haku!" siad Megumi angrily.

"Uh-oh…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"You're in trouble…" said Gaara.

"I told you many time to hide your abilities…" said Megumi.

"Sorry mom…" said the three.

"But your only trying to save Luffy… do I understand." said Megumi.

"Sorry but all 4 of these brats need to die." said Higuma, "Starting with this one."

Higuma drew a sword and was about to kill Luffy when a voice said "I was wondering why no one showed up to greet"

Everyone turned around and saw Shanks and his crew.

"Shanks…" said Makino.

"Luffy, I thought you had a punch like a pistol!" said Shanks.

"Now's not the time!" said Luffy.

That's when one of the uninjured bandit who didn't hold a captive snuck up to Shanks and placed a gun near his head… fortunately the guy never got a chance to shoot, as Roux shot the bandit in the head.

"Oh my…" said Hinata.

"There's something you need to know." said Shanks, "You can you can spill drinks on me, you can throw food at me you can even spit on me… I don't care, I'll just laugh it off! But nobody! I mean nobody hurts my friend and gets away with it!"

To say Luffy was touched was an understatement, he didn't know how feel, that's when the members of the crew fought off the remaining bandits, those that held the other three children captive tired to run off but were knocked out by the crew members… all that was Higuma the Bear… who fled using a smoke bomb… with Luffy.

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"He's gone!" yelled Shanks.

"Clam down Shanks, we'll find him." said Beckman.

The pirate crew began ot search for the bandits, while the 4 children talked to their mother.

"I hope Luffy's going to all right!" said Naruto, "He's my best friend and the only person I told outside the family about Fluffy!"

"Naruto!" said Megumi harshly.

"Luffy promised to keep it a secret!" said Naruto.

"As long as you tow are still friends I'm okay with it." said Megumi.

"Okay!" said Naruto.

"But try to hide your powers better… everyone knows I found you all… but they only know that Gaara has powers since he's unable to hide his… please Naruto, Hinata, Haku… please try to hide your powers better until your older." said Megumi.

"Okay mom…" said all three in a bored tone.

"I hope Luffy's okay…" said Hinata.

"Luffy's always okay, he'll be fine." said Gaara.

"I hope so…" said Haku.

"Don't worry… he'll be just fine!" said Naruto.

And they were right… Luffy was okay... however he was thrown into the sea and was almost eaten by the local Sea King... but other than that he was fine… however Shank who saved him form the Sea King lost his arm in the process.

A few days later the Red Hair pirates were leaving for one last time.

"So your really leaving this time?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, we've been using this place as a base for way too long." said Shanks.

"I understand, I know I should wait a while before becoming a pirate." said Luffy.

"Like you'll become one! You can't swim!" said Shanks sticking his tongue out.

Luffy growled, "I'll show you! I'll become king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"Is that so?" said Shank with a smirk.

He took off his hat and placed it on Luffy's head.

"His hat…" said Gaara.

"He gave Luffy his hat…" said Haku.

"This hat is very precocious to me, don't loose, give it back when you're a great pirate!" said Shanks.

Luffy began to cry… so did the other 4 children… and so the crew left the island… with Luffy setting his dream… over the course of the next few years he trained with his friends (mostly7 in secret) until one day…

3 Years Later…

Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Haku were moving to another island with Megumi. Luffy was of course saying good bye to them.

"Why do we have to leave!" yelled Naruto.

"Grandma's sick! You know that… mom needs to take care of her." said Haku.

"Well…" said Luffy trying to hold in his tears.

"Luffy!" said Naruto, "When you from your own crew! I'm going to join!"

"Really?" said Luffy.

"Of course! I never go back on my word!" said Naruto.

"I'm going to join too!" said Hinata.

"Me too." said Haku.

"Me three!" said Gaara.

"Really!" said Luffy happily.

"Of course1 None of us ever go back on our word." said Hinata.

Luffy nodded… "Okay!"

"Oh and we'll be able to keep in touch too!" said Naruto.

"How?" asked Luffy.

"You ready?" asked Naruto.

Hinata and Haku nodded, the three of the bit their thumbs until they began to bleed.

"Summoning Jutsu!" said all three.

There were three puffs of smoke, when they cleared there was a snow hare that appeared in front of Haku, a small blue cat that appeared in front of Hinata and a red toad in front of Naruto.

"Cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Show offs…" muttered Gaara who was unable to use that jutsu due to it's blood requirement.

"This is the summoning jutsu! Haku is able to summon Snow Hares, Hinata can summon cats and I summon toads!" said Naruto.

"That so awesome." said Luffy.

"Say Naruto… can you give me a snack…" said the toad.

"No now Gamakichi!" said Naruto.

"Fine…" said the toad named Gamakichi.

"We found out how to send summons to other people!" said Naruto, "So we can send letter to each other!"

"That's awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"Kids we have to the go the boats leaving!" yelled Megumi.

"Okay!" yelled Gaara.

"See you in a few years!" said Naruto.

"Write often!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't worry! We will!" yelled Naruto.

And so the children bored the boat and Luffy waved goodbye to them, hopping to see each other again one day.

Next Time: Luffy now with a small crew reunites with Naruto, Hinata, Haku and Gaara... what had changed between the two? Meanwhile a mysterious group working in the shadows prepares for plans involving Naruto and Gaara... who are they? find out next time!

A/N: The back story I plan to slowly flesh out... it's going ot be a farley slow process but it's going to be good... just incase you were wondering.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Luffy had grown up extremely strong, thanks to his friends help and the help of someone who will go unnamed, he was able to become strong enough to form his own crew… He had 4 members, Zoro an infamous swordsman who wield three swords (though currently he only had due to a recent fight) was his first mate, Nami who was thieving greedy navigator who was able to sense changes in the weather, Usopp the cowardly sun of a member of Shanks' crew was the crew's sharpshooter and Sanji, the kicking chef who loved the lady's. He also had a ship named the Going Merry. Since parting ways he and his friend kept in touch at least once a month… during the time he became good friends with Gamakichi and was their primary letter carrier between the friends (unless it involved getting Naruto a gift for his birthday). But Luffy had always promised to get his friends before they went to the Grand Line.

"Nami…" said Luffy.

"What?" said Nami laying in the sun.

"I was wondering if we could make a pit stop before we go to the Grand Line…" said Luffy.

"Really… why bring it up now?" said Nami getting up.

"I forgot…" said Luffy laughing.

"I'm not surprised." said Nami, "So where are we going?"

"Sunburst Isalnd!" said Luffy, "I have to go there before going to Grand Line."

"I'll go set the course." said Nami with a sigh.

Luffy smiled and went over to his seat, which was the figurehead.

"I wonder when I'll get a letter…" said Luffy.

That's when he felt some sort of weight on his head, it was Gamakichi

"Yo Luffy!" said Gamakichi.

"Hey Gamakichi!" said Luffy, "You have the letter!"

"Sure do!" said Gamakichi handing Luffy a letter which said, "So you started your pirate adventure… WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PICK US UP?" which made Luffy laugh.

Luffy happened to have a Piece of paper and wrote a quick letter saying "Soon, my navigator just set a course for the island".

"So how has thing been?" asked Gamakichi while Luffy wrote the letter.

"I beat up a pirate named Arlong…" said Luffy.

"Should I tell Naruto that?" asked Gamakichi.

"No, I plan to tell him myself." said Luffy with a grin.

"Okay!" said Gamakichi as Luffy handed him the letter.

Luffy smiled… he hadn't seen his friends in so long.

The next few days Luffy grew more and more excited… he didn't' tell his crew why he was excited… everytime someone asked he would avoid the question… that's when the island appeared in the distance.

"That's Sunburst Isalnd." said Nami.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"So Luffy? What's so special about that island?" asked Usopp.

There was a silence, "did you say something?" asked Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

Luffy just laughed and smiled.

On the island someone saw the ship in the distance and noticed the pirate flag.

"He's finally here…" said the person.

On the shore the crew finally landed at a small dock that had a few tree lines up nearby.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"Hold it!" said Nami grabbing Luffy before he could run off, "You have to explain why you wanted to come here…"

"Nami's right… you've been avoiding the question the whole time." said Sanji.

Luffy sighed, "You see…" said Luffy.

"Hey get off the island!" yelled a voice.

They turned their attention to a boy no older than Luffy, he had sunshine blonde hair and for the oddest reason had whisker mark on each cheek he was leaning against one of the trees.

"Why should we?" asked Zoro.

"We don't take too kindly to pirates, I said get off…" said the boy, "If not I want to fight the Capitan… one on one… if he can't beat me then you have to leave… I have warn you I'm one of the 4 best fighters on this island."

"One of the 4 best…" said Usopp scared.

"Luffy…" said Nami.

"I can handle it!" said Luffy with a smirk.

The boy smirked then ran towards the ship with a mighty leap, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the boy yelled, suddenly the boy multiplied by 5.

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

"He said it was one on one!" said Sanji.

"I can handle it!" said Luffy, "Gum Gum Gattling Gun!"

Luffy fired rapid fire punches towards the clones of the boy… all of them proofed away into nothingness in a puff of smoke.

"I've always wanted to fight a Devil Eater…" said the boy with a smirk.

The two ran towards each other and were about to punch with left hands however, the other used their right hand to block causing a stalemate.

"You're good…" said Luffy.

For some reason the boy began to laugh… "I'm sorry I can't hold in any more!" he said.

"You loose." said Luffy pulling the boy into a headlock, then proceeded to mess up his hair, "It's great to see you again"

Nami, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji stared at the site with dot eyes…

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

"This is one of my best friends Naruto!" said Luffy letting go of boy who an older Naruto.

"It's great, I haven't seen him in 7 years." said Naruto.

"So wait… we don't have to leave?" said Usopp.

"It was an all an act." said Zoro.

"It explain why Luffy was so excited." said Sanji.

They heard some laugher, everyone looked and saw one the dock was an older Hinata, Gaara and Haku, Gaara now wore a gourd on his back and look pretty much the same, Hinata grew her hair out and was a true beauty… however she was outshined in beauty by Haku... who looked more feminine than as a child… and the pink kimono thing he was wearing wasn't much help either.

"Hinata! Gaara! Haku!" said Luffy happily who then prepared a Gum Gum Rocket.

"Luffy wait!" said Gaara.

Before Luffy could crash into them for an odd hug, a wall of sand sprang forth, appeared… with Luffy crashing into it.

"Oh right your shied…" said Luffy getting up and dusting himself off.

"Is right now one of those time when we're going to feel left out and seemingly ignored?" asked Nami.

"I think so…" said Zoro with a sigh.

Sanji's eyes had exploded in hearts… the two girls (well really one girl and a boy who looked like a girl) were beautiful… especially the brunette in the kimono (once again… really a boy).He ran over to the dock, jumped up and began to flirt with the girl (really a boy).

"Your beauty radiates just like the sun…" said Sanji.

"Wait… please don't flirt with me…" said Haku, "I'm actually a boy…"

"What?" said Sanji.

"You gotta be a kidding!" yelled Zoro.

"He's prettier than Nami!" yelled Usopp.

"What did you say?" yelled Nami.

Nami hit Usopp many times…

Luffy began to wave his hand in front of Sanji's face.

"I think he fainted." said Luffy.

This made everyone sweat drop…

"You know Haku… I'll say it once and I'll say it again… the pink outfit… it's really not helping." said Naruto.

Sometime later in the Galley of the Going Merry Sanji woke up to a conversation between the Straw Hats.

"Can you really back your claims of being the best four of the island?" asked Zoro.

"Do you know Ninjutsu?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"What happened?" asked Sanji.

"You fainted after you found out Haku's a boy… wouldn't be the first time it happen…" said Naruto.

"Growing up a lot of people thought Haku was a girl when they first met him." said Luffy laughing he then stopped, "Oh yeah this Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Haku and Gaara, and this is Sanji my cook!"

"Really? Does he know how to cook Ramen?" asked Naruto.

Sanji kicked away Naruto into a wall.

"Like I'd cook for you!" said Sanji.

Sanji went over to Hinata, "You're a girl right?" said Sanji.

Hinata could only nod.

"I think it's time for some pay back!" said Naruto getting up, "Time for one of my more powerful jutsus!"

"Not this…" sighed Haku.

"He's still does it?" asked Luffy.

"He says he's perfected it…" said Gaara.

"Transform!" said Naruto.

There was a puff of smoke, Naruto was no longer there but rather a very beautiful blonde girl with sunshine blonde hair and very blue eyes… not only that but she naked smoke covered the areas that needed to be covered… Sanji's nose exploded, Usopp's nose was slightly bleeding and Zoro was blushing bright red while looking away, Luffy was laughing really hard, while Gaara, Hinata and Haku laughing slightly.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Zoro.

There was another puff of smoke the naked girl disappeared and Naruto reappeared, "That was my Sexy Jutsu… the original! I developed many variations!" said Naruto.

"Naruto right…" said an extremely angry Nami.

"Uh-oh…" said Naruto.

Nami began to beat him up for obvious reasons.

Elsewhere in an unknown place… somewhere very far away. Two men walked towards a cave, one of them had black hair put into a ponytail and for some reason his eyes were red while the other resembled a fishman, he had blue hair and a strange sword strapped to his back.

"So it's finally happening…" said Fishman like man.

"Yes… they have been found." said the other man.

Back on the Going Merry, Naruto recovered from Nami's beating.

"That was fast." said Usopp.

"Yeah, it's my special ability each one of us has one… mine's that I have a lot of stamina and fast healing rate, Haku's is controlling ice, Gaara's is controlling Sand and Hinata's is that she can see almost everything. It's what makes us the 4 best fighters on the Island combined with the fact that we can do Jutsus." said Naruto.

"Jutsus?" asked the 4 other Straw Hats.

"Well other than Naruto's Sexy Jutsu and Shadow Clone Jutsu… I think you'll have to see what ours are… after all we're going to be joining." said Gaara with a smirk.

"Really you're joining?" asked Nami.

"They sure are!" said Luffy with a big grin.

Zoro smirked… he didn't mind.

"Oh great one of them is a pervert…" thought Nami.

"I have to get Naruto to teach me that thing." thought Sanji.

"That's great!" said Usopp.

"We have to talk to our mom! Then we can leave!" said Naruto.

"Your mom? Your siblings?" asked Nami.

"Sort of… our mom found us as babies and raised as her own…" said Naruto.

"She cares for us as if she was our real mother… though unlike most mothers however she must deal with her children falling in love each other… just like Naruto and Hinata have." said Haku with a smirk.

"It's not like that!" yelled Naruto blushing slightly while Hinata turned as red as a tomato.

N-n-naruto's r-r-right… i-i-its n-n-not l-l-like th-th-that." stuttered Hinata twiddling her fingers… she then fainted for some reason.

"Hinata!" cried Naruto who began to shake her, "Hinata stay away from the light!"

"Calm down! You know this happens all the time!" said Haku.

All of the first Straw Hats sweatdroped… even Luffy.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Usopp.

"Sadly yes..." said Gaara with a sweat drop.

Far away in an unknown location, the two men from earlier were in the cave, standing in specific locations… that's when strange holograms appeared 8 in total… and the meeting began.

"So… they have been found?" asked the black haired man.

"It is indeed true Itachi…" said the one of the hollow gram like figures with spiky hair, "The Lost 4 have been found."

"Where are they, un?" asked another hollow who's hair was in a ponytail.

"They have been found in another world." said a figure that had a flower on it's head.

"Another world?" said the fishman like man, "Is that even possible?"

"It's possible, Kisame that whoever kidnapped them used the jutsu that sent the 4 to another world. Fortunately I have discovered a jutsu that will send us to this world. However this jutsu can only be used on the night of the full moon." said spiky haired figure, "On the night of the full moon we will meet at our northern base."

"Yes Leader…" said the others other the one with her the flower.

All the other hollow disappeared leaving both Itachi the fishman like named Kisame.

"So another world… after a delay of two years searching for them, we finally have a chance of getting the Kyubi no Yoko and the Ichibi no Shikaku…" said Kisame.

"Remember… we have to be careful on this journey to Northern Base." said Itachi.

"So you are scared of Snake…" said Kisame with a smirk.

"No I am not… I can handle them." said Itachi.

And the two left the cave…not noticing two animals… one bird… and a toad. The bird flew out the cave while the toad went poof.

Back on the Going Merry, after Hinata reigned consciousness, the Straw Hats waited for their four newest members while they got their stuff.

""Luffy…" said Usopp.

"Yeha?" asked Luffy.

"Did they know my father too?" asked Usopp.

"Sure did… remember I told you Haku would always bore me and my friends with his story… they were the first I mentioned!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"Really?" said Usopp.

"Really!" said Luffy.

"We're all here!" yelled Naruto from the dock.

They saw the 4 were now accompanied by Megumi who wanted to say goodbye to her adopted children.

"Hey Megumi!" said Luffy.

"I can't believe your pirate captain now… you sure grew up from that little boy we all knew!" said Megumi.

Luffy laughed and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Megumi turned to her adoptive children.

"Now I know now your all adults… But I still want you to be careful." said Megumi, "And Naruto, Gaara…"

"Yeah?" said both.

"If you have to tell them please wait until you have to… we don't know how your new crew members will react." said Megumi.

"Don't worry mom…" said Naruto, "It's not like anything bad will happen that will make misuse it's power."

"I'll avoid mine with vague answers." said Gaara.

"Haku… please… um… make sure if you go in public… try not to look so much a like a girl." said Megumi.

"I'll try…" said Haku with a sweat drop.

"Also Hinata… Naruto… if you do deiced to have sex…" said Megumi.

"Mom!" said Naruto blushing.

"M-m-mom, i-i-its n-n-not l-l-like th-th-that!" stuttered Hinata who was blushing bright red and twiddling her fingers… then she fainted.

"Hinata! Stay away from the light!" yelled Naruto.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"At least we don't have to fight someone before they joined." said Usopp.

"I guess that's a plus." said Nami with a sweat drop.

And so after Hinata regained consciousness, they set sail… Megumi waved until the ship was no long in site.

"Please be careful… I can't shake off this feeling that something bad is going to happen with Naruto and Gaara…" thought Megumi.

On the ship there was a big party celebrating the newest crewmembers, the reunion of friends… which mostly was telling stories when they were kids… After the party, Haku asked if he could be the ship's doctor as he had some medical expertise while Gaara volunteered to the be the night watchman… when asked why his only response "If I fall asleep bad things happen" it was left at that as no one who knew Gaara well not even Luffy wanted to talk about it. The next day Nami was agreeing with the new paper bird… mostly because the new paper's price had been risen.

"Just pay the bird…" said Gaara.

""Fine… but next time…" said Nami paying the bird.

"It's a living…" thought the bird as it flew away.

Nami began to read the paper when something fell out of it that shocked everyone (well almost, Zoro was asleep)… a brand new wanted poster for Luffy.

"All right we're wanted!" said Luffy.

"Correction! You're wanted!" yelled Nami.

"All right Luffy!" cheered Naruto.

"Really?" said Hinata.

"30 million… that's quite a price…" said Gaara with a smirk.

"You know it's a bad thing that he got a bounty… right?" said Haku.

"Haku's right…" said Nami, "Now the Marine's are going to be after us…"

No one paid attention to either Haku or Nami, everyone was celebrating (expect for Zoro), causing both Haku and Nami to sigh.

"Well it could always be worse…" said Haku.

That's when Gamakichi appeared in a puff of smoke on Naruto's head which a letter and package.

"What's up?" said Gamakichi.

"What's that?" said Usopp pointing to the talking toad.

"I'm a toad…" said Gamakichi.

"He's a summons, it's a type of special animals that people who can use Ninjutsu can summon." explained Hinata.

"Another letter from Jiraiya, right?" asked Naruto.

"That's right…" said Gamakichi who then held out his hand Naruto took out a piece of candy while Gamakichi gave Naruto the letter and package and gave it to the toad who disappeared.

"Who's Jiraiya?" asked Luffy.

"My pen pal… apparently he can Ninjutsu too and he also signed the toad contract…" said Naruto.

"That's really cool." said Luffy.

"Though the package is for Haku!" said Naruto.

Naruto tossed the package to Haku who caught it and opened it reliving it to be a book called Make-Out Paradise.

"All right, the latest book." said Haku who went to find a place to read it.

Naruto went to find a place to read the letter.

"Dear Naruto, something has happened… I cannot tell you why or how… but you and Gaara are in grave danger. I plan to finally visit you soon, don't worry, I'll find you. Be careful, you don't when they will strike. signed Jiraiya.

P.S. Ask Haku to write a review, that is an advanced copy after all.

P.P.S. I also heard that your friend Luffy finally picked you up, congratulations on joining the crew."

"Me and Gaara in grave danger?" thought Naruto he then shook it off and called out to Haku, "Hey Haku! He wants to…"

"I know, I know… write a review." said Haku.

Naruto sighed… and went back to celebrate Luffy's new bounty, not knowing there people after his head as well.

Next Time: After some crazy adventures, they finally made it to the Grand Line! Though what's with those two secret agents? Meanwhile more and more people meet to discus the "Lost 4", who are they? What are their connections to the Straw Hats? Find out most of the answers next time!


	3. The Mystery of the Lost 4

Chapter 3: The Mystery of the Lost 4

The Straw Hats had since made it to the Grand Line… but adventure there was nothing really it was boring… really it's true… it's not like they went to where the Legendary Gold Rogers died, Luffy was nearly beheaded there, almost captured by Marines, the crew narrowly escaping, while heading to the Grand Line they ended up in the Clam Belt and narrowly adverted danger once again and once they made it over reverse mountain thy were eaten by a whale, saved it from two people looking to eat, befriend said whale, met a man named Crocus who game them the only kind of compass that would work in the Grand Line called a Log Pose, promised to return to the whale and are now helping to take the people who tried to kill and eat the whale to their home island of Whisky Peak… really… nothing like that happened… okay something like that did happen… but it was boring how it happened… well anyways, it was now snowing the ship… and some of the crew were having fun building snowmen… or trying…

Naruto stared what was looked like a man who was melting… hey tried to build a snowman.

"You can't build one!" laugh Luffy.

"Oh yeah… look at Usopp's…" said Naruto.

Usopp had built what was more of a snow stature, of a beautiful woman.

"I call her the snow queen!" said Usopp.

"Oh Usopp…" said Luffy.

"What?" said Usopp who then saw what Haku had built, "What the!"

For Haku had built a giant snow stature of himself.

"How does this look?" asked Haku standing on the arm.

"No fair! I don't have ice powers!" yelled Usopp.

"It's called Hyoton, and who said I used it." said Haku.

Everyone stared at the girly looking boy.

"Okay… I used it." sighed Haku.

"Cheater!" yelled the other three.

The three of them bang to aim attacks at Haku who dodged.

Nami and Gaara watched from the galley.

"How can they be frolicking in the cold?" asked Nami.

"Don't ask me." said Gaara.

"Do you have a decent heater?" asked one of the two people who tired to kill their whale friend, he was a man named Mr. 9 while the other was a woman with aqua blue hair put into a ponytail named Ms Wednesday.

"No… now do something useful or shut up." said Gaara glaring at the two.

"Don't' mind Gaara… he gets a little edgy the night of the Full Moon…" said Hinata walking into the galley.

"How edgy?" asked Ms Wednesday.

"Depends on his mood…" said Hinata.

"Sometimes I maim people I don't like on those nights, or small animals… depends on if I'm in a bad mood…" said Gaara glaring at them.

"Your kidding… right?" said Ms. Wednesday.

"I'm not… you're very lucky that you should be gone by night fall…" said Gaara glaring at them.

Both sweatdroped…

That's when there was thunder…

"Thunder…" said Nami, "Crocus was right… this weather defies logic."

"You underestimate the Grand Line… you've hardly been steering is that wise." said Ms Wednesday.

"What do you mean? I just checked the course." said Nami who checked the Log Pose… she screamed at what she saw, she ran outside.

"We need to turn this ship around 180 degrees!" yelled Nami.

"What why?" asked Naruto.

"Did you forget something?" said Luffy.

"We somehow turned around…" said Nami,

"Are you sure a navigator?" said Ms. Wednesday, "You can count on anything… the wind, the clouds, the waves… everything is treacherous here… the only thing you count on is the Log Pose. Understand?"

Gaara uncorked the gourd on his bag, sand came out of the ground and surrounded the two… the sand then threw the two out of the room and onto the deck before returned to the gourd.

"Your helping whether you like you not!" yelled Gaara as he placed the cork back in.

"Thanks Gaara couldn't have done it better myself." said Nami giving Gaara the thumbs up.

"We should start turning this around." said Hinata.

And so everyone started helping out in the task of turning the ship around… expect for Zoro who was asleep.

Somewhere, far away, in a strange mysterious village inside a tower a young woman slept… well truth be told despite her looks she was over 50… and it was so much sleeping it was more of passed out drunk, what was worse that it seemed like she was doing paperwork. That's when older man with spiky white hair walked over to her.

"Wake up Tsunade!" he yelled.

"What?" said the woman named Tsunade waking up, "Kirara? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon." Said the man named Jiraiya.

"What?" said Tsunade.

She took some pills and began to wake up, "So is something going on?" asked Tsunade.

"The Akatsuki… has found the Lost 4." said Jiraiya.

"What?" said Tsunade, "Are you sure?"

"Only you, me, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Yashamaru, Koyuki and Hiashi know where they are… however somehow they found out…" said Jiraiya, "I'm very worried what they might do if they get their hands on them."

"But they have jutsu scrolls… and learned quite a bit… after all three of them did learn the summoning." said Tsunade.

"That's true… even though they can fend for themselves… they still need help." said Jiraiya.

"Wait how can they get to them?" asked Tsunade.

"Apparently there's a jutsu that can send anyone to another world… but it only works on the night of the Full Moon." said Jiraiya, "It's different the one that was used on the Lost 4… that's it's not one way and it doesn't require a certain amount of people a certain age imaged to find a scroll that contains the jutsu as well."

"But tonight the night of the full moon…" said Tsunade, "So are…"

"I'm going… alone…" said Jiraiya, "Right now introducing them to the families they never knew… would be more of a shock to their system… And besides… we both know that many of them would try to get them to come here… to come to this world… none of them even have memories of this world… and to tear them away from their friends that they made in the world they consider home and the adventures they would miss."

"You're very close to one of them… aren't you? Are you hiding something?" asked Tsunade.

"Well…" said Jiraiya, "Other than the fact that their very close and almost like siblings… and they have made many friends… they have joined their best friend's pirate crew…"

"A pirate crew?" yelled Tsunade getting angry, "When were you going to tell me that!"

"Sorry!" cried Jiraiya.

Tsunade then proceed to beat Jiraiya.

Outside Tsunade's two assistants, Sakura and Shizune were looking at each other.

"Should we go in there?" asked Shizune.

"Nah… we both knew Jiraiya deserves it." said Sakura.

Back on the Going Merry, Zoro got up from his nap, where saw almost everyone sprawled out on the deck, expect for Luffy, Naruto and Gaara.

"So have you unpacked all of your ramen scrolls yet?" asked Gaara.

"Not yet, I finished only a quarter of them and I don't have enough room in the galley to put more in right now." said Naruto.

"Can you teach me how to store meat in those scrolls?" asked Luffy.

"You know you can't use Chakra Luffy, your system is too undeveloped." said Naruto.

"Oh… yeah…" said Luffy.

"What are they doing here?" asked Zoro who asleep when the two mysterious agents joined them.

"Oh, we're sailing to their town." said Luffy.

"Why are we doing that? We don't owe them anything." said Zoro.

"Well it was a nice thing to do…" said Naruto with a shrug.

Zoro bent down to the "secret agents", "What were your name's again?" asked Zoro.

"Mr. 9." replied Mr. 9.

"Ms. Wednesday" replied Ms. Wednesday.

"You know those names have been stuck in my head for a while… I think I've hard those names before… then again maybe not…" said Zoro.

That's when Nami began to punch Zoro in the head for sleeping when they turned the ship around… she finished pounding him, she began to rant about her navigation skills were useless... during this rant Gaara walked over to Zoro.

"So… you don't trust them either?" said Gaara.

"There's more than that…" said Zoro.

Gaara smirked, "Good… so looks like I will be getting some action tonight after all…"

"Well at least there some good news." said Nami, "We made it!"

Everyone saw that they were approaching and island that resembled giant cactus… shortly after the two "secret agents" left and swam towards the island.

"Well that was odd." said Haku with a sweat drop.

They began to sail into a river that lead in the island.

"What if there's monsters and stuff!" said Usopp.

"That's possible it is the Grand Line." said Sanji.

"Then we'll just run away." said Luffy.

"That's not possible." said Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

Nami began to explain the proprieties of the Log Pose, how they needed to stay on the island until it got the island magnetic force and pointed to the next one.

"So if the island full of monster we might need to stay here a few days?" asked Usopp.

"That's right!" said Nami.

"Don't worry about that… even if we can't fight them off, if we can get Gaara to go sleep… then the monsters won't even try to bother us!" said Naruto.

"Don't joke about that!" yelled Luffy, Hinata, Haku and Gaara.

"Sorry…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

As they sailed into the island, a heavy fog covered them.

"Hinata do you think you can see though this fog?" asked Luffy.

Hinata nodded, "Byakugan!" she said, her face said it all… which look slightly confused.

"There's people here." said Hinata.

"Do they look like their going to attack." said Usopp.

"No… they look like they're celebrating." said Hinata.

"What?" said everyone confused.

As the fog cleared they saw everyone celebrating.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

Somewhere far away, in some sort of hotel room, a group of 4 talked, all of them appeared to be teenagers, one of them was man with reddish hair, the 2nd was man with white hair, the third was w2oman with red hair wearing glasses and the last one had black hair.

"So…" said a man with white hair, "Sasuke are we going to follow them?"

"We are going to follow them." said the black haired man named Sasuke.

"But to another world… that's crazy… why would they want to go there…" said the woman.

"Karin's right." said the red haired man.

"You haven't heard of the Lost 4, have you?" asked the man with white hair.

"Lost 4?" asked the two red heads.

"Since you're not the Land of Fire, the Land of Wind or the Land of Water you don't know…" said the white haired man.

"Years ago 4 infants were kidnapped… one from the Land of Water, one from the Village Hidden in the Sand and two from the Village Hidden in the Leaves… no one knows what happened to them… though there are rumors that several do know their ware bouts… and which is true do to the fact that the Akatsuki found out…" said Sasuke.

"Why would they want with The Lost 4?" asked the woman.

"Two of the lost 4 are the Holders of the Ichibi no Shukaku and the Kyubi no Yoko." Said Sasuke, "The Lost 4 is very reason why their plans were delayed for two years."

The two that weren't aware were surprised by this fact.

"We leave tonight…" said Sasuke, "Finally Itachi… the time has come…" thought Sasuke.

Back on the Going Merry, they saw that everyone was welcoming them.

"This is such a great welcome!" yelled Naruto.

"I know!" said Luffy.

"There's something suspicious about this." said Gaara.

"Oh you're just edgy since tonight's the full moon." said Naruto.

"Can you stop bringing that up." said Gaara.

"He has a point." said Haku.

"Is Gaara a Werewolf?" asked Usopp hearing all the talk.

"That's just silly!" laughed Naruto, "No… he just gets edgy and likes to kill small animals unless he's in a bad mood… then he kills people who might try to hurt us… or injured people who doesn't like."

"I see…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

And so they landed on the island, they were greeted by the Mayor of the Town Igrapoi, who told them that the town celebrated all seafarers and held celebrations for them… and so that night they held a party, there were drinking contests, eating contests, Usopp told his stories, people flirted… and some became sick to their stomachs… due to the flirting.

"Oh my god…" said man who just finished vomiting.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked a town's people.

"That's chick's a dude!" yelled the guy pointing to Haku and continued to vomit.

The entire party seemed to stop…

"What?" said every single towns person.

"Yes… I am a boy…" said Haku.

Everything seemed to stop.

"Come on let's get partying!" yelled a slight drunken Naruto.

With that party continued, however Gaara began to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Naruto.

"I have to get out of here…" said Gaara, "Right now it's best I'm not in here… I'm going to look for some rats to kill…"

Gaara seemingly nodded to Zoro who was in a drinking contest… as if they had some sort of plan.

Meanwhile somewhere far away… Itachi and Kisame met with their team… all of them wore the same black Cloak with red clouds… they wer known as the Akatsuki. Among them were Deidara a blonde man with hair put up into a ponytail, Sasori a young red haired man, Kakuzu a strange man who hid more of his face behind a mask, Hidan a grey haired man who carried a strange scythe, Zetsu a man who was black on one side, white on the other, was part Venus fly trap, Tobi a black hair man who wore a strange orange mask with only the right eye hole, Konan the only woman who had blue hair and wore a flower in it and finally Pein, the leader, he had strange face piecing strange eyes, he was the leader.

"So is everyone prepared?" asked Pein.

All others nodded expect for Tobi.

"Yay we're going to another world! Tobi can't wait for the adventure we'll have there!" said Tobi.

"Tobi… can you please calm down?" said Pein.

"Yes… Tobi is a good boy! He'll calm down!" said Tobi.

Everyone else sweatdroped as Tobi clamed down.

Pein sighed, then began a long series of hand signs.

Elsewhere, Sasuke and his group met on the room of one building.

"So how long will we be there?" asked the white haired man.

"A month at least… this jutsus can only be used on the night of the Full Moon." said Sasuke who began a long chain of hand signs.

Elsewhere, Jiraiya and Tsunade were in a field with two others, one was a middle-aged woman with long dark brown hair while the other was a middle-aged man with long dark hair and pale lavender eyes not unlike Hinata's.

"So are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the woman.

"I'm sure Koyuki… I'm positive." said Jiraiya.

"I know why we can't come… but I have a different question… why are you standing in a boat?" said the middle-aged man.

"Well… you see… they've become pirates…" said Jiraiya.

"What?" said both of them.

"Remember… you can't beat him up until he comes back… if you're still angry for the fact that they became pirates…" said Tsunade, "And besides… I already beat him up for withholding that information."

"Fine…" said the two.

"I already contacted the Village Hidden in the Wind… Temari told me to tell you to make sure he's safe." said Tsunade.

"Will do…" sighed Jiraiya, "You need to be in a safe distance."

All of them backed away to a safe distance as Jiraiya began his a long chain of hand signs.

At the same moment… oddly enough, Sasuke, Pein and Jiraiya all said "Full Moon Other Worldly Transportation Jutsu!"

And in all three location a blinding light suck up the Akatsuki, Sasuke and his group and Jiraiya and his boat.

Back on the Isalnd of Whisky Peak, most of the Straw Hats were either asleep or passed out… with the expectation of Gaara who was believed to killing small animals… however what the unconscious pirates didn't know… was that the town was full of bounty hunters. The Igrapoi talked with Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 as well as a woman named Ms. Monday… who looked like a guy… they were discussing the crew, mainly because of Luffy's bounty.

"You choose the wrong night to go after the wrong crew…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Gaara… Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 was freaking out.

"It's him! Why aren't you unconscious or asleep!" yelled Ms. Wednesday.

"If I fall asleep bad things happen… it's worse on this night… when the beast within me stirs more than ever." said Gaara.

That's when some of the towns people came out yelling "Two of them are missing!"

That's when a wave of sand slammed the towns people into a wall.

"What are you?" asked Mr. 9.

"You don't want know…" said Gaara.

"Hey Gaara! Save some for me will you!" yelled a voice from the rooftop.

Gaara smirked and looked up and saw a figure holding a sword in the moonlight, Gaara a wave of sand covered Gaara who seemingly disappeared then reappeared next to the figure who turned out the be Zoro. Both of them looked down at the bounty hunters knowing this was going to be one hell of a fight.

Next Time: Zoro and Gaara double team the bounty hunters however things turn ugly fast when a fishman goes after Gaara... or is he a fishman? What even stranger is what's going with Ms Wednesday... what's up with that? What's going to happen? Find out next time!


	4. What the Hell is Going On?

Chapter 4: What the Hell is Going On?

The two looked down on the entire town of bounty hunters… one of them being a former bounty knew the tricks and was expecting it, the other is edgy during the night of the full moon and didn't trust them from the start.

"There's looks to be 100 of them." said Gaara taking out the cork of his gourd, "So… 50/50?"

Zoro just smirked… then he revealed something to them, that they thought no one knew… they were a part of Baroque Works, a secret organization, in fact during his bounty hunting days Zoro was asked to join… but turned it down.

"He knows about our organization…" said Igrapoi in fear.

"Zoro…" said Gaara who's was twitching, "When were you going to tell me you knew who they were?"

"Sorry…" said Zoro with a laugh.

Then the two seemingly disappeared from the site of the bounty hunters.

"Where did they go!" yelled one of the bounty hunters.

Zoro appeared in the middle of the group.

"So wanna fight?" he said.

Most of the bounty hunters began to shoot at him… however all bullets were stopped by floating walls of sand. Behind that wall of sand Zoro was no longer there but Gaara was.

"When the moon is full it's blood lust leaks though…" said Gaara, "Of all nights… we could have came… it was perfect it was this night…"

The sand that protected him fell to the ground and went to the shooter and began to squeeze their legs, causing them to scream in pain, until there were loud cracks and the retreated leaving them with mangled legs.

"The more you do… the more you get… even death…" said Gaara.

Gaara then disappeared in a cloud of sand.

Meanwhile Zoro had almost tricked most of the town to almost shoot the mayor… however he shot the town before he could get to them… not too far away the two hid form the town.

"So…" said Zoro, "You can teleport?"

"No it's a high speed Jutsu that makes it looks like we're teleporting." said Gaara.

Zoro nodded, "You know this is the perfect chance to test my new swords." said Zoro with a smirk.

"Good for you…" said Gaara giving the thumbs up.

"You seem in a better mood than earlier…" said Zoro wit ha sweat drop.

"It's best you don't ask…" said Gaara.

"They are!" yelled a voice the rooftop who had a gun.

Both dodged in different directions, for this fight, Zoro went inside the nearest building While Gaara "teleported" to the rooftop.

Elsewhere on the island, the members of the Akatsuki, managed to climb themselves to shore.

"Really Pein? The ocean?" said Konan.

"I had no idea we would land in the ocean…" said Pein, "Kisame, I need you to see what the two can do…"

"Why me?" asked Kisame.

"We're all cold and wet." said Deidara.

"Can't someone else help like Hidan or Tobi?" said Kisame.

"If I am not going to kill anyone it would be pointless..." said Hidan.

"So cold… so very, very cold…" said Tobi shivering.

"Fine…" said Kisame no knowing why he was the only one who was able to go… he wasn't only one effected by landing in the freezing cold ocean (and wasn't in a weird religion)… but that didn't make him any less pissed.

On the rooftop with Gaara… the bounty hunters aimed their guns at him.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea… remember what happened last time." said Gaara.

All of them froze… "Did you eat some sort of Devil Fruit?" asked one of the bounty hunters.

"I wish I did…" said Gaara, "No… the price I pay for this power is so much greater then never being able to swim again… No the price for the power is never being able to sleep without putting everyone I care about, everyone near me in gave danger."

All the bounty hunters seemed as the sand engulfed all of them.

"What you're doing is just making it worse… the more you hurt us more we're going to your crewmates…" said one of the men.

Gaara glared at the man then used his sand to crush the man to death.

"Do any of you think the same thing?" asked Gaara glaring at them.

There was a silence followed by several cracks sounds and screams, the sand retreated leaving several mangled limbs…

"You're lucky it's not your lives…." said Gaara calmly walking away, that's when a someone jumped from behind him with a sword trying to strike him… however the sand stopped the sword.

"What!" yelled the bounty hunter.

"The sand moves on it's own accord to protect me... it's an ultimate defense…" said Gaara, "You have to come up with more ways to get passed it…"

A wave of sand threw the man into the wall… The other Bounty Hunters that came to the aid of the recently disabled heard what Gaara had said.

"How can… can the sand move on it's own accord?" said woman.

"You don't want to know…" said Gaara, who sent out yet another wave of sand to slammed the other bounty hunters into walls and off the building, "None of you are strong enough to face me…"

That's when there was a loud crack sound.

"Looks like Zoro might need my help." He said with a smirk.

At the hill of one of the Cactus like mountains Jiraiya finally woke up, "What happened?" he said.

Then he remembered what happened.

(Flashback)

Jiraiya in a boat landed surprisingly on a cactus like mountain.

"What the!" yelled Jiraiya.

That's when the boat when down the hill very quickly crashing to various cross shaped tomb stones and casing a huge crash… and leaving him barely concouis.

(End of Flashback)

"If memory serves… if the user is thinking of a particular person then the user will be sent to a near by place…" thought Jiraiya, "That means that they must be somewhere on the island."

Here heard several crashes, "I don't sense any Chakra so I don't think that's the Akatsuki." He said, "But I should check it out anyways."

Jiraiya headed towards where the crashes were coming from.

Meanwhile Gaara appeared next to Zoro who had some sort of head injury but was other side fine.

"So your fine…" said Gaara raising one of his none existent eyebrows.

"Yeah… and you don't have a mark on you." said Zoro.

"I've never been injured in my life." said Gaara.

"That's hard to believe…" said Zoro, "So…"

"There's only a few left… I have and idea… you handle them, I'll guard the others incase they decided to hold some hostage and maybe explain what's going on if they wake up." said Gaara.

"That's fine with me." said Zoro with a smirk.

Gaara decided to walk over to the house where others were asleep/ unconscious from being drunk, it would help clear his head… it had spilled enough blood tonight and was he was able to control it's urges… he had killed a couple people and probably permanently crippled more than that… it was good until the next full moon.

"Judging by the rings around your eyes and the gourd made out of sand on your back I have to say your Gaara." said a voice.

Gaara saw a figure on the nearby building… it was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and on it back was rather large sword that was extremely strange and look spiky rather flat like a normal sword... what's more it appeared to be a fishman.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Gaara.

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame… and my group has been searching for you for a very long time… holder of the Ichibi no Shukaku…"

Gaara froze, "How does he know about Shukaku?" thought Gaara.

"So your wondering how I know about Shukaku… I bet I know more about you than you do…" said Kisame.

"How do you know about these things?" asked Gaara with he sand leaving his gourd and began to float around him wildly.

"You really want to know." said Kisame with a smirk.

Kisame jumped down from the roof and slice the air around Gaara… the sand fell limply around him.

"What did you just do!" yelled Gaara.

"My sword Shark Skin, absorbs Chakra then devours it!" said Kisame, "Right now you can't control your sand on your own…"

"You use Ninjutsu?" asked Gaara.

"You have no idea…" said Kisame with a smirk he was about to slice Gaara with his sword but the sand protected him.

"So Shukaku's Chakra is still protecting you." said Kisame, "But that won't matter when I get though with you…"

Gaara had no idea what to do… he disappeared in a cloud of sand, and reappeared near the port.

"I hope everyone's okay…" thought Gaara, "I'm sure no one will get captured…"

At that very moment, Luffy who was more of a rubber ball than man and still asleep was being held hostage by Ms. Wednesday placing a sword near him… Zoro's arm was currently tied by Mr. 9.

"I'm going to figure out a way to kill Gaara…" thought Zoro.

Meanwhile Naruto felt some sort of weird pulse that woke up him up… immediately he knew what did it, "Damn fox…" he muttered.

He woke up to find Nami up and going though some things.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Didn't you think it was suspicious that the town welcomed pirates?" asked Nami.

"Not really…" said Naruto.

"No wonder your Luffy's best friend… your just as dense as he is…" thought Nami with a sweat drop, "The town welcomed pirates it's clearly a Bounty Hunter Den."

"That makes sense…" said Naruto, "It's a good thing it's the full moon… those poor bounty hunters… Gaara's going to kill some of them…"

"What makes him like this during the full moon?" asked Nami.

Naruto seemed to freeze up, "We decided to wait a few more weeks before telling you guys about that… or if something causes Gaara to sleep… which ever comes first…" said Naruto.

"I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop, "Luffy knows, right?"

"Yeah… Luffy knows…" said Naruto.

"Say Naruto…" said Nami, "I'm planning to looking though most of the houses… would you please be my body guard…"

"I have nothing better else to do…" said Naruto with a shrug.

Back with Gaara, he began to see if he could control his sand again.

"Good I recovered…" he said.

"So you can control your sand again." said a voice.

Gaara looked up and saw Kisame on top of the building.

"I can!" said Gaara.

"Not for long." said Kisame who began to perform hand sign… a wave came from the pier and splashed Gaara… to such and extent that his gourd began to melt.

"How is that possible…." Said Gaara, "Even with normal water, my gourd is stronger than that!"

"I used my Chakra to enhance it…" said Kisame.

Gaara stood in fear… nothing like this has ever happened…

Elsewhere Jiraiya was walking around town.

"Great… just where am I supposed to find them…" said Jiraiya.

He saw some people looked to be fighting then used his ninja skills to hide… he watched as one of the fighters picked his nose… and threw the booger which exploded.

"This world is missed up…" mumbled Jiraiya.

Not too far away Zoro had managed to defeat the Baroque Works Agents and now was watching a fight between the agents… something about Igrapoi's real named being Igaram and Ms. Wednesday being a Princess named Vivi… he then notice Luffy's still asleep and dragged him out it, he was grabbed… well… the Mayor (what ever is name was) who begging him to escort Ms. Wednesday really named Princess Vivi.

Not far away from that Nami and Naruto were talking while going though buildings.

"So… how come you're not drunk anymore?" asked Nami, "Or were you pretending like I was?"

"You know my healing, the booze already left my system." said Naruto.

"I see…" said Nami.

"Please… protect the princess…" said a voice, "You shall be rewarded handsomely."

"Stop it!" they heard Zoro say.

An unseen cash register was heard.

"This way Naruto!" said Nami.

"Why do I have a bad feeling…" sighed Naruto.

They left the building they were in and Nami said "How handsomely?"

Both Zoro and Igaram looked up and saw Nami who had a look on her face saying "Jackpot!" and Naruto who had a look on his face saying "I shouldn't have come."

"We'll do it for a Billion Berries." said Nami.

"Nami!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh god…" muttered Naruto.

Nami jumped down followed by Naruto climbing the stairs… Nami began to negotiate… Naruto and Zoro tuned her out.

"Hey Naruto do you know where Gaara is?" asked Zoro.

"No why?" said Naruto.

"He was supposed to keep guard to make sure no one was kidnapped while you slept... but he isn't doing his job." said Zoro pointing to the sleeping Luffy.

"That's strange…" said Naruto, "Gaara's pretty much my brother… if he said he was going to protect us, he would… I wonder if something happened to him… Probably not… I mean… Gaara can't be hurt…"

Naruto felt another strange pulse…

"Hey you alright?" asked Zoro.

"I'm fine… I guess… I still haven't recovered fully…" said Naruto lying a bit.

He went ot sit down and meditate… but Naruto didn't do a normal meditation… no it was something different… he was going to into his mind… that resembled a strange sewer, he went though a chamber where a great cage stood… in side was a strange beast… a giant fox with 9 tails.

"Yo fox! What are you doing?" yelled Naruto.

"Your friend Gaara is in danger tonight while you slept I felt strange Chakra pulses I have never felt before…" said the giant fox.

"Sure you did…" said Naruto.

"Kit! Find your friend as soon as you can… if you don't, your next!" said the beat.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Naruto who disappeared from the cage.

"Whether it's tonight or tomorrow… he learn the truth…" said the giant fox, "I hope he accidentally lets me out… it will be so much fun…"

Outside his body Naruto finally woke up, he noticed Zoro was gone.

"Where's Zoro?" asked Naruto.

"He's going to help the Princess… I just reminded him of his debt…" said Nami.

"What debt?" asked Naruto.

"Remember in Rouge Town…" said Nami who began to tell story on how Zoro paid her back the same day but now owed 300 percent interest.

"Nami… that's evil…" said Naruto, "And I've some pretty evil things in my life…"

"Thank you, we owe you a great debt…" said Igaram, "If only I was stronger then I could p0rtect the Princess."

"Don't worry, Zoro's as strong an ox…" said Nami.

"Your evil…" mumbled Naruto.

"She as to live… if she dies… our Kingdom will fall." said Igaram.

Not too far away Jiraiya from his hiding place saw Naruto.

"So it's him… and he's all right for now." thought Jiraiya who chuckled, "He looks so much like Minato… You'd swear they were twins if it weren't for the whisker marks."

He then saw Nami… and there was a very different reaction , "Oh man who's that? She's hot! She's perfect! And she seems to be on good terms with Naruto… I have to talk to her later!" he said aloud.

Back with Nami, Naruto and Igaram they were talking about Baroque Works.

"So wait… you saying that you don't know what they don't know what the leader looks like that's insane!" yelled Naruto.

"Their goal is to create a utopia… and those that help will get high positions in that utopia…" said Igaram.

"I see…" said Nami.

"Makes sense to me." said Naruto.

"The leader is named Mr. 0 while the lower the number is the higher their position and the more powerful they are." said Igaram, "The ones blow 5… their power is immense…"

"In that case… I'm going to look for Zoro, Luffy and Gaara." said Naruto.

"What why?" asked Nami

"You heard him… their power is immense…" said Naruto.

"Wait isn't Luffy…" said Nami who saw Luffy was gone.

"I think we walked off." said Naruto, "Oh and by the way, you're helping me…"

"What… there's no way…" said Nami.

"Sexy Jutsu: Nami Style!" said Naruto transforming into a naked version of Nami, "If you don't I'm going to use this jutsu, have someone take a picture and then give it to Sanji."

"What? How dare you?" said Nami.

Naruto changed, back… "So it's your choice…" said Naruto.

Nami growled, "Fine…" she said.

Not too far away Jiraiya was speechless… "I have to talk to Naruto about that!" he yelled.

Back with Gaara he continued to run away from Kisame, until his sand dried he was defenseless… for the first time in his life he was defense less… unless he came across a small amount of sand he was defenseless.

"This is actually kind of fun…" thought Kisame, "Soon…"

Meanwhile Nami and Naruto scratched for anyone who wasn't knocked out or asleep… that's when they came across Luffy and Zoro fighting for some reason.

"Oh man…" sighed Nami, "Who wants to bet this is caused by a misunderstanding caused by Luffy?"

"I'm not willing to bet on that…" sighed Naruto.

Nami walked over to the two and punched them in the face… "Enough!" she yelled.

Naruto sighed and saw that Vivi was okay (and also riding a giant duck she apparently owned named Carue).

"At least your okay!" said Naruto, "Don't mind them… we're here to save you…"

"You're helping me?" asked Vivi.

"Hey that's a cool duck…" said Naruto who noticed her duck.

"Thanks?" said Vivi.

"That's right… let's negotiate." said Nami picking Luffy and Zoro up, who were now acting like children.

Naruto sighed… "You're evil… I hope I'll never have to barrow money from you… ever…" he said.

"Negotiate?" asked Vivi.

"Stop fighting!" yelled Nami as she slammed the two into the ground.

That's when there was a scream… a man's scream… one that Naruto recognized.

"That was Gaara…" said Naruto who appeared to be shaking for some reason, "He's in pain…"

Luffy got up and knew it was true, "That's impossible!" yelled Luffy.

Both ran off to where the scream came from.

"What the!" yelled Zoro getting up, "Let's go see what's going on! You're coming too Princess…"

"Wait why?" said Vivi.

"Don't worry… we're on your side…" said Nami.

And the three of them as well as Carue the duck followed the two.

Naruto and Luffy arrived with Gaara holding his arm in pain, the skin on his arm appeared to be cut up badly.

"Gaara are you okay…" said Naruto.

"What did this to you?" asked Luffy.

"Him." said Gaara pointing to Kisame, "He can use jutsus… that why I can't use my sand… he gotten it all wet."

"No way…" said Luffy.

Kisame got a good look at Naruto.

"So you're Namikaze Naruto…" said Kisame.

"How do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"I know a lot about you… and just like your friend's demon, and I'm also after the Kyubi no Yoko." said Kisame.

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"How do you know about the Kyubi? Only my family and Luffy knows about the Kyubi!" yelled Naruto.

"I have my ways…" said Kisame.

"Luffy… get Gaara out of here!" said Naruto.

"Okay!" said Luffy, "Can you get up?"

Gaara nodded and got up.

"Okay…" said Naruto, "Let's fight!"

Kisame smirked and used Shark Skin to swipe the air… Naruto seemed to be paralyzed.

"I can't move…" said Naruto.

"You two are so weak… I only came to test your abilities… if everyone else knew you two were so weak then they would have gladly helped me…" said Kisame.

"Okay! I'm fighting him!" yelled Luffy.

"You don't make me laugh! You can't even use Jutsus. But it might be fun taking you out…" said Kisame.

He ran in front of Luffy want was about to swipe him with his sword… however a Toad wearing armor proofed into existence right in front of Luffy blocking the sword.

"Naruto…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Wasn't me…" said Naruto.

"Well, well… what do we have here?" said a voice.

Jiraiya walked in from the shadows of some buildings.

"Jiraiya… so you knew…" said Kisame.

"Of course I knew… you know how long I've been watching The Akatsuki… you shouldn't really be surprised…" said Jiraiya.

"Okay… I'm lost…" said Luffy.

"Me too…" said Naruto and Gaara at the same time.

Kisame jumped away from the toad.

"We will get the two… you can't protect them forever…" said Kisame who then disappeared.

"I made it just in time…" said Jiraiya.

Naruto found he could move again… "I can move again."

"That's good… normally it takes a few hours for some regain the Chakra they lost from that sword." said Jiraiya.

"Hey you okay!" said Nami.

They turned to find Nami, Zoro and Vivi who dismounted Carue.

"Who's the old guy?" asked Zoro.

"Who am I?" asked Jiraiya who began some sort of weird dance, "From the north, to the south, to the east and to the west everyone knows of the Great Toad Mountain Sage! Jiraiya!"

There was a silence as everyone stared at him.

"Okay…" said Nami.

"That was weird…" said Gaara.

Then Naruto remembered something, "Hey! Aren't you my pen pal?"

"Sure am… UI told we were going to meet soon!" said Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah must have forgot…" said Naruto.

"Oh I just remembered!" yelled Luffy.

He ran over to Zoro and the two began to fight like children…

"Honestly!" yelled Nami who stopped them and picked them up again, "We have a job to do…"

Meanwhile with the other Akatsuki members, Kisame showed up.

"Well I have good news and bad news…" said Kisame.

"What?" asked Pein.

"The good news is that appears that both Naruto and Gaara appear to be weak in jutsu." said Kisame.

"And what's the bad news?" asked Itachi.

"Jiraiya is here…" said Kisame.

"It's possible that one of them signed the Toad Summoning contract and became his pen pal…" said Pein, "Even it's not true… with him here… things are bit more complicated."

With the arrival of The Akatsuki, Jiraiya, a Princess and Baroque works… things are about to get very complicated for the Straw Hats.

Next Time: Vivi tells about the plight of her country... but that's nothing compared to the story of the Lost 4... the tale of 4 infants kidnapped from their homes and sent to another world... What are their connection to the Straw Hats? Find out next time!


	5. The Truth of the Lost 4

A/N: Things are revealed in this chapter, such as how Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Haku came into the One Piece world... also why Tobi is a full fledged member of Akatsuki.

Chapter 5: The Truth of the Lost 4

Luffy laughed it up… it was all a humorous misunderstanding… he didn't have to fight Zoro after all.

"Sure laugh it up…" said Zoro, "Were you planning to beat up Gaara as well."

"No that would be stupid…" said Luffy, "I was planning to talk him about not to take it out on people who were nice to us… even if it's night of the Full Moon.", after saying this Luffy continued to laugh

"Gaara are you all right?" asked Naruto.

"I'll be fine…" said Gaara, "So why is she here?"

Nami slapped him in the back of the head.

"She's a princess! And she's going to give us a huge reward!" yelled Nami.

"Don't take advantage of the fact that I'm defenseless…" said Gaara.

"But that's impossible." Said Vivi, "But I'm grateful for saving my life." said Vivi.

"But why? You're a princess, what's a billion Berries to you?" said Nami,

"I don't know, maybe because your evil." said Naruto.

Nami whacked Naruto on the head.

"What do you know about Alabasta?" asked Vivi.

"There's a huge desert." said Gaara.

Everyone looked at Gaara.

"How did you know that?" asked Naruto.

"It's somewhere I've always wanted to go… for obvious reason." said Gaara.

"Makes sense." said Luffy.

"Alabasta was once the most civilized island on the Grand Line, and was also the most peaceful." said Vivi.

"What do you mean was?" asked Naruto.

"The citizens of Alabasta have grown rebellious in recent years with uprisings and riots." Said Vivi, "Then one day I learned of the organization called Baroque Works."

"Let me guess, there were rumors that their agents were stirring up your people… am I right?" asked Jiraiya.

"That's right." said Vivi, "And I tried to find as much information as I could but I couldn't find anything that would help fight them. So I went to Igaram who took care of me as a child."

"You mean the guy with the really funny curls?" asked Luffy.

"I hoped to find the source of the rumors, I infiltrated Baroque Works, so I could find out who's pulling the strings and learn their true intention." said Vivi.

"That's pretty brave for a Princess." said Zoro.

"But isn't the goal to create an ideal country?" asked Nami, "Then why?"

"That's a lie… their true goal is the conquest of Alabasta! I have to stop them before my country falls into their hands." said Vivi.

"So… looks like it's not only the Akatsuki I have to worry about…" thought Jiraiya.

"So who's pulling the strings?" asked Naruto.

"No! You can't know that! If he find out then he'll hunt you down!" said Vivi.

"So learning it out of the question… after all he must be one scary guy if he can take over a country!" said Nami.

"That he is, you mgith be strong, but your no match to Crocodile, one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea." said Vivi.

There was a silence, a cold wind blew that blew a tumble weed.

"You just told us…" said Gaara.

The silence continued… as everyone saw an otter and vulture that nodded to each other and flew away… that's when Nami began to shake Vivi for answers, while boys of the crew and Jiraiya seemed excited.

"One of the 7 Warlords of the sea… interesting…" said Gaara.

"This is going to be so fun!" said Luffy.

"I better play along for now…" thought Jiraiya.

"You are all idiots!" yelled Nami who began to walk away.

"Nami! Where are you going?" asked Luffy.

"She'll be back." said Gaara.

That's when the Otter and Vulture reappeared… holding pictures of Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Naruto, Gaara and Jiraiya.

"Oh man… I've only been in this world for 20 minutes and I'm already a target of the locals." thought Jiraiya with a sigh.

"So looks like the 5 of us are on the Baroque Works hit list." said Zoro with a smirk.

"And the old man too." said Luffy pointing to Jiraiya.

"I'm only 55!" yelled Jiraiya.

"That's still pretty old." said Gaara.

"Shut up!" yelled Jiraiya.

Nami on the other hand was in the fetal position crying.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Jiraiya.

"She'll be fine." said Naruto.

"Don't worry things will be fine." said a voice.

They turned around and saw Igaram dressed like Vivi holding 5 dummies.

"My eyes!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Vivi.

"You look very pretty…" said Gaara trying not to laugh.

"He's right…" said Luffy.

"I think Gaara was being sarcastic…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Listen carefully, not that your Baroque Works, their send someone right away. Especially after you defeated Mr. 5 and his partner." said Igaram, "There's something else you must know, there's no bounty on him right now for being one of 7 War Lords of the Sea, but when he was pirate he had a bounty of 80 Million Berries."

"So are berries the unit of currency here?" thought Jiraiya taking some notes.

"Also by the way about escorting the Princess back home." said Igaram.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Oh Nami sold Zoro..." said Naruto, "I swear Nami's more evil than You Know Who."

Luffy stared blankly, "Voldemort?" asked Luffy.

Naruto anime fell then got up and began to pointing to his stomach, "No… not him…"

Luffy now knew who Naruto was referring to.

Vivi gave Igaram the eternal pose to Alabasta, which is a log pose that forever memorizes the Island's magnetic force… and with that he began to board the boat that would carry him.

"Please be careful." said Vivi.

"Now before I leave… I have to ask… who is he?" said Igaram pointing to Jiraiya.

"That's Jiraiya my pen pal who was showed up at both the right and wrong time… he was able to help us with this strange fishman… but came at the wrong time because he got onto Baroque Works hit list." said Naruto, "Very bad timing…"

"Hey, I've been on worst hit lists… I think I can mange." said Jiraiya.

And so Igaram set sail… however something happened… the boat he was on exploded.

"Hey I liked that guy!" yelled Luffy.

"That's imposable!" yelled Naruto.

"Nami how's the log pose?" asked Gaara.

"It's set!" yelled Nami.

Gaara closed his eyes, "It's dry." He said, the gains of sand flew to Gaara and reshaped it self as gourd on Gaara's back.

"Luffy! Naruto! Go wake up the others!" said Zoro.

"Right!" said Naruto and Luffy running to the house, while Gaara, Zoro and Jiraiya headed to the ship, Nami stayed for a minute to comfort Vivi who stood frozen at the site of Igaram's death.

Luffy and Naruto ran over to the house where the others slept… Hinata woke up from the commotion.

"What's going on?" asked Hinata.

"We have to leave… something came up…" said Naruto.

Naruto began to drag Haku while Luffy began to drag Usopp and Sanji.

"I'm glad I woke up when I did…" thought Hinata with a sweat drop as she began to follow them.

They got to the ship.

"We got them!" yelled Naruto.

"Good get on the ship." said Zoro.

"Hey they're sleeping again…" said Luffy.

"You dragged them until they were unconscious…" thought Hinata with a sweat drop.

"We can't go looking for your duck!" yelled Nami.

"What's going on?" asked Gaara.

"She doesn't know where her duck is." said Nami.

"Is that it?" asked Gaara pointing next to him.

This made Vivi and Nami sweat drop.

And so they sailed…

"So how many agents do you think their send after us?" asked Luffy.

"You have to remember something else…" said Jiraiya.

"I didn't know you were here." said Luffy.

"Hey! Did you forget about Kisame?" yelled Jiraiya.

Of course without explaining things to the rest of the crew had it's problems.

"It's not even morning!" yelled Usopp.

"Can't we just stay there?" yelled Haku.

"Come on!" yelled Sanji.

And so Nami explained it to them… which was mainly hitting them in the head multiple times.

"Great there's fog…" said Zoro.

"Don't worry…" said Hinata who had her Byakugan activated, "I'll been able to see everything…"

"I didn't know there was a Devil Fruit like that." said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw woman in her late twenties in skimpy outfit wearing a cowboy hat sitting on the railing on the upper deck.

"Ms. Wednesday, I met your friend Mr. 8." said the woman.

"Did… you kill Igaram?" asked Vivi who seemed to freeze up.

"How did she get on our boat." yelled Luffy.

"Oh my god! She's perfect! I have to ask her to be my inspiration…" said Jiraiya.

"With are you doing here Ms. All Sunday!" yelled Vivi.

"So much for inspiration… if she's a member of Baroque Works…" thought Jiraiya. With a sigh.

"What is he talking about?" whispered Luffy.

"His books…" said Naruto.

"Who's partner is she?" asked Nami.

"She's The boss's partner, she's the only who knew his identity." said Vivi, "So we followed her and discovered his identity."

"I let you follow me." said Ms. All Sunday.

"That was nice." said Naruto.

"We know that… because you told him that." said Vivi.

"That wasn't nice." said Luffy.

"I'm curious you seemed so earnest… that I had to follow you." said Ms All Sunday, "A Princess declaring war on Baroque Works… that's silly."

This made Vivi angry especially with memories of Arlong.

"Don't you dare underestimate us!" yelled Vivi.

That's surprisingly Usopp pointing his slingshot, Sanji pointing a gun and Haku with several needles in his hands were aiming at Ms. All Sunday, at the same time, Nami prepared her staff, Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and Hinata took out two Kunai.

"Hey guys do you know what we're doing?" asked Usopp.

"No, I think it was Sanji's idea…" said Haku.

"I don't know either but it seemed like Ms Wednesday was in danger." said Sanji.

"I'm filled with questions I need answers to…" said Haku with a sweat drop.

"Me too…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Please don't point those things at me, their dangerous." said Ms All Sunday who somehow knocked the three of them off the upper deck.

"A devil fruit!" said Hinata.

That's when she knocked the weapons of Nami, Zoro and Hinata's hands.

"Hey she's beautiful!" yelled Sanji getting a good look at her.

"Tell me about it." said Jiraiya with a sigh.

After some more taunting (including stealing Luffy's hat and giving it back), Ms All Sunday gave them an Eternal pose to the Island of Nothing.

"You'll be able to bypass Little Garden." said Ms All Sunday.

"It's probably a trap." said Gaara glaring at the woman.

Vivi wasn't sure she was thinking about it… that is until Luffy smashed the Eternal Log.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami kicking him in the face, "What if she was really trying to help us?"

"Trust Luffy on this one… it definitely was a trap…" said Naruto.

"Says the boy who can't see a trap if there was an arrow pointing at it." said Haku.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"She's not deciding what course we take!" yelled Luffy.

Ms All Sunday smirked, "I see, that's too bad." She said.

"You're an idiot!" yelled Nami.

"I don't' have a problems with forceful men… we'll again if we survive." said Ms All Sunday.

She jumped off the ship and on to and awaiting turtle.

"Wow a turtle!" said Luffy.

"And it's pretty big…" said Naruto.

"If only this Baroque Works was the least of our Problems…" said Jiraiya.

That's when Usopp, Haku and Sanji noticed Jiraiya.

"What's with the old guy?" asked Usopp.

Before Jiraiya could once again do his introduction, Naruto said "This is Jiraiya my pen pal."

"Did you just say your pen pal?" asked Sanji and Haku at the same time.

Sanji had started barrowing certain books from Haku… let's just say... well they were smut.

"I love your books!" they both said.

"I thought Haku was loaning him Make-out paradise…" said Hinata with a with sweat drop.

"Wait…" said Naruto who just remembered something, "Who was that guy that hurt Gaara… the sheer fact that he was able to do that is isn't good!"

"Fine… I'll explain everything." said Jiraiya with a sigh, "Great… why couldn't have this happened at least couple years ago… then the whole thing with this Baroque Works wouldn't be going on…"

"Hey! The sun's rising! Sanji make breakfast!" yelled Luffy.

This of course made everyone sweat drop.

Later in the Galley while Sanji cook breakfast… Jiraiya began to explain about their other new enemy.

"I have a ton to tell you so listen up…" said Jiraiya.

The room was silent expect for the stove.

"You all that Naruto, Haku, Hinata, Gaara and myself are able to use Jutsus… a fighting style that none of you have ever heard of before… let alone can perform." said Jiraiya.

Everyone but Vivi (who was a little lost nodded).

"The art of Ninjutsu comes from the hidden Continent… on this continent there are many counties, such as the Land of Fire, the Land of Water, the Land of Wind, and so on… many of the counties have hidden Villages such as the Village Hidden the Leaves and the Village Hidden in the Sand… in these hidden villages many warriors train in the various arts of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu… they are called ninja. Each ninja is unique in it's ways and it's jutsus, and the 5 Strongest of this villages are governed by the 5 Kages: The Hokage runs the Village Hidden in the Leave, The Kazekage runs the Village Hidden in the Sand and so on…" said Jiraiya.

"What are the others?" said Luffy.

"I don't have time to list all of them!" said Jiraiya, "And besides the other three aren't important right now. Now as I was saying, some ninja deiced to betray their village and become Rouge Ninja… many form groups… one such is the Akatsuki… a group made up of 9 S Ranked Rouge Ninja… and Tobi an idiot." said Jiraiya.

"Why mention Tobi?" asked Zoro.

"Well the only reason why Tobi is in this group is because there was another member of this group who quit many years ago… but then was murdered two years ago. Each member has ring on the specific finger, when this murdered member left the Akatsuki he took the ring with him… after he was murdered Tobi managed to retrieve the ring and become a full time member." said Jiraiya, "Think he was one of the other members butler or something…"

This last bit made everyone sweat drop.

"Wait… I've never heard of this hidden continent." said Nami.

"Me neither…" said Vivi.

"But it's hidden… so that means it's not easy to find… right?" said Luffy.

"That's because it's not part of this world." said Jiraiya.

"What?" said Hinata.

"I still need to explain some things…" said Jiraiya, "17 years ago… a Rouge Ninja kidnapped 4 infants… the first was the son of a simple farmer from the Land of Water, the 2nd was the youngest son of the 4th Kazekage in the Village Hidden in the Sand and finally his last two were kidnapped in the Village Hidden Leaves were the Heiress of the one of most powers clans of the village and orphaned son of the 4th Hokage. The Rouge Ninja was eventually found and caught but the Children weren't with him. His exact words were "I've seen the future… the first 10 years of their life would destroy them… heart ache, betrayal, abuse, death, murder… all of them will suffer… but I also saw an alternate future… one filled with kindness, friendship and most importantly love… they will not become tools, they will not loose their humanity, they will not have to live up in certain expectations, they will not be hated for what they are… I decided to send them to place where the alternate future will come true… I have also sent scrolls find them" he then took his own life. These 4 Infants have become known as the Lost 4…"

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Nami.

"Well this Rouge Ninja also sent with the infants scrolls on how to use jutsus, as well performing specific jutsus, training techniques and also summoning contracts and weapons as well as some form of identification…." said Jiraiya.

"You still haven't answered Nami's question…" said Haku.

"I haven't gotten to the point yet…" said Jiraiya, "For 10 Years, The Village hidden in the Leaves, the Village Hidden in the Sand and the Village hidden in the Mist, the Land of Water's hidden village, searched for the lost 4… However, 6 years after they disappeared, the Village Hidden in the mist stopped looking when the farmer and his wife got a divorce, his wife moved to the Village Hidden in the Leaves while the farmer didn't care about looking for son anymore. 10 years after they disappeared it was discovered that one of them sign the summoning contract with Toads… the very same one I signed… though the toads were able to determine that they were sent to another world… not only that but I became pen pals with the one that signed the contract and…"

"Wait are you saying I think your saying!" yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed, "Yes…" he said, "Naruto… Gaara… Hinata… Haku… none of you were born in this world … you are the Lost 4…"

The room became dead silent… as everything coming together no one knew what would happen next.

Next Time: After things settles in Naruto, Hinata, Haku and Gaara, everything's fine until Sasuke and his group Snake shows up and wants to steal the Going Merry... who are they? And what are their ties with the Akatsuki?


	6. Enter Sasuke and Snake

Chapter 6: Enter Sasuke and Snake

It was extremely silent in the Galley… everyone stared at Jiraiya in shock. It wasn't everyday you heard that someone claimed to be from another world and that 4 of them were from another world and were kidnapped as infants… it was too believable. …

"You're lying…" said Naruto with a growl.

"It's the truth…" said Jiraiya.

"I don't believe it!" growled Naruto.

That's when a strange red glow began to surround Naruto…

"Not this…" thought Luffy.

"Naruto's loosing it." thought Haku.

"Not that… that's worse than me…" thought Gaara.

Hinata got up, activated her Byakugan and slammed Naruto in the chest while screaming "Calm down Naruto!"

Naruto slammed into the wall and stopped glowing, Luffy picked him up.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to him…" said Luffy.

Naruto's adoptive siblings nodded and all of them left the Galley.

Naruto was unconscious for a few minutes then began to wake up… "Hinata why did you do that?"

"You were about to go Kyubi on everybody!" said Luffy.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sorry…" said Naruto.

"That's okay… but you know that you shouldn't get really angry… remember we decided to wait until after a while until telling them about your inner demons." said Hinata.

"I still don't believe him…" muttered Naruto.

"So why shouldn't you?" asked Luffy.

"Naruto… we all know we're adopted… we knew that maybe someday we would find out where we came from, who are parents were… why were found in a large basket in a crater with a bunch of scrolls and weapons." said Haku.

"We just so happens to from another dimension where Hinata is an Heiress to a famous clan… and the rest of us…" said Gaara, "Well… one of us is the son of a farmer, one of us is the orphaned son of Ninja Village Leader while the other is just the son of the Village Leader."

"But…" said Naruto.

"Even though we found out about our real families… don't mean the bond we have is any different…" said Hinata.

"She right… you guys are my best friends… I knew no matter what nothing will tear you apart!" said Luffy.

"Thanks…" said Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Hinata blushing slightly.

"Oh… so you do like each other…" said Haku.

"It's not like that!" said Naruto blushing.

"N-n-naruto's r-r-right…" said Hinata blushing bright red… then she fainted.

"Hinata! Stay away from the light!" screamed Naruto.

Inside the Galley…

"Is she…" said Vivi.

"Hinata's okay… she just fainted… happens sometimes." said Nami.

"So Nami… Vivi…" said Jiraiya, "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What?" asked Nami.

Outside Hinata managed to wake up… only hear Jiraiya scream in pain.

"I wonder what's that about?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know want to know." said Haku.

They went back to Galley, breakfast was unusually quiet… mainly because of the whole thing with Baroque Works and The Akatsuki. Though one thing was said during the meal.

"What happened to him?" asked Naruto.

"He asked me and Vivi to be in his next book." Said Nami, "We told him no."

"She didn't need to ay it like that…" said a very beaten Jiraiya.

After breakfast, it was deiced to explain Baroque Works to the 4 that were asleep.

"So that's what happened… You know if something's wrong, you should have just woken me up." said Hinata.

"It really a shame that I didn't get a chance to fight. But now the sleeping night is awake, and he is ready to fight." said Sanji.

"I'm glad I was asleep…" sighed Usopp.

"Though you do have to admit that it was better that we were asleep… I mean… then we would all be on Baroque Works' hit list…" said Haku.

Haku's words made Sanji and Hinata sweat drop… while Usopp sighed in relief.

Needless to say as the day went on, Vivi wasn't exactly happy with her escorts… especially when the guys were just lounging around.

"I made special drinks!" said Sanji.

"Yeah!" cheered the guys.

"Should they be doing that!" yelled Vivi.

"It doesn't matter, if there's a storm they'll help out." said Nami.

"You should have a drink." said Hinata.

""Don't worry… I'm sure that if something happens they're be ready." said Nami.

Not far away, Sasuke and his group, were standing on the water.

"I see a ship." said the white haired man.

"Finally." said Sasuke, "Let's move out!"

"Right!" said the other three.

On deck with the guys.

"This drink is incredible." said Haku.

"So where's Jiraiya?" asked Usopp.

"Oh the Pervy Sage? He's in the cabin looking over the scrolls that came with us when we first came with us." said Naruto, "Must be seeing what we know or something."

"Listen up!" said a voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw the lower deck, they saw Sasuke and his group.

"We're taking this ship!" said Sasuke.

"Why do you want this ship." said Usopp.

"Because we're tired of walking…" said the woman, "having a ship would help us with our goal."

"Well you're not getting this ship without a fight!" yelled Luffy.

"If you say so…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

The red haired man began to laugh crazily, part of his skin began to turned purple and seemed to mutate.

"Great Jugo's lost it again." said the white haired man.

"Looks like he's my opponent…" said Gaara.

"I get the guy with the sword…" said Zoro.

"Which guy… two of them have swords…" said Naruto.

"The one with the big one." said Zoro with a smirk.

"That mean the black hair guy is mine!" said Luffy, "Hinata can you take the girl?"

"Okay!" said Hinata.

Hinata walked down the stairs, while Luffy and Zoro jumped down while Gaara "teleported" in front of the man named Jugo.

"You going to loose…" said Sasuke, "Because I doubt you can keep up with our abilities…"

He began to use hand signs…

"Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu." he thought.

Sasuke breath small flames out of his mouth… which Luffy dodged.

"That was really cool!" yelled Luffy, who then realized something, "Wait a second! You used a jutsu!"

"how do you know about jutsus?" asked Sasuke staring at Luffy.

"I have my ways!" said Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy lunched Sasuke in the face.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke.

"That was the Gum Gum Pistol." said Luffy.

Below deck, Jiraiya was looking at the scrolls.

"So looks like he copied some very important scrolls about the Gentle Fist… and even part of the forbidden Scroll." said Jiraiya, "Unbelievable… what's this."

He sweatdroped at the title which was "Naruto's instant ramen 27/100"

"Looks like they also learned around to seal things into scrolls…" said Jiraiya with a sweat drop.

That's when he heard a crash.

"Great… there's a fight…" said Jiraiya thinking it was a rival pirate crew until he felt a certain kind of Chakra, "It can't be… I should have known they would come."

Back on Zoro stood there in shock… the guy had turned into water… then turned back.

"Surprised… aren't you?" asked his opponent with a smirk.

"Did you eat a Devil Fruit?" asked Zoro.

"What's a Devil Fruit?" said his opponent.

"Oh yeah… I think this guy uses jutsus…" thought Zoro, "Great… just great…"

Gaara on the other hand was holding his opponent hostage in his sand.

"That was easy…" said Gaara with a shrug.

Hinata and her opponent were just standing there… staring at each other.

"You're a Hyuga aren't you?" asked the woman.

"How do you know my last name?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe I should ask Sasuke if one of the lost 4 is a Hyuga…" thought Karin, "Your eyes… it's the Blood Line Limit for the Hyuga clan."

Luffy and Sasuke on the other hand were actually fighting… Luffy appeared to be winning until, Sasuke's eyes turned red… and Sasuke managed to dodge all of Luffy's attacks.

"Hey stop dodging my attacks!" yelled Luffy.

"Now…" thought Sasuke lifting his sleeve reveling a strange tattoo, he bit his thumb and swiped his blood on the tattoo… then began to perform certain hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A rather large snake poofed into existence, "You maybe that that strange fighting style… but you can't beat me…" said Sasuke.

The snake was about to strike Luffy when a voice shouted "That's enough!"

Everyone turned to see Jiraiya… needless to say Sasuke and his group was shocked.

"Jiraiya!" he yelled in shock.

"Isn't it Snake… I should have known you'd follow them here too." Said Jiraiya, "Now tell me why are you fighting."

"Only if you tell us why you're here…" said Sasuke glaring at the perverted sage.

"You know them Pervy Sage?" asked Luffy.

"Yes…" said Jiraiya, "What did you just call me?"

"Pervy Sage… Naruto came up with it." said Luffy.

"Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya.

After things calmed down… everyone gather on the deck so Jiraiya could do introductions.

"Don't tell me… more ninjas…" said Zoro.

"This is Snake… a Rouge Ninja group similar to the Akatsuki." said Jiraiya.

"Don't compare us to them…" growled Sasuke.

"They barely know anything about Ninja and that was only tying I could compare you too." said Jiraiya.

"So what are you doing here! Why did you try to steal Merry?" asked Luffy.

"We need a ship… and the only one we could find was yours." Said Sasuke, "It was just complete condense that we found yours."

"We really needed one, we're exhausted from walking." said the woman.

"Your exhausted Karin, you're exhausted!" said the white haired man.

"Bite me Suigetsu…" muttered Karin.

"I see what you mean…" said Jiraiya.

So what are you doing here?" asked Naruto glaring at Sasuke… he didn't know he was glaring… he didn't like something about them.

"We're after Uchiha Itachi…" said Sasuke.

"He's a member of the Akatsuki…" explained Jiraiya.

"Then you should join us!" said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"The Akatsuki are after Naruto and I." said Gaara.

"So you're the ones they're looking for." said Karin.

"Thanks but no thanks…" said Sasuke, "We don't need your help."

"Really… you have a Golden Opportunity here." said Jiraiya raising an eyebrow, "And considering you're not even from this world nor know how to deal with the Grand Line…"

"Grand Line?" asked Karin.

"Look… we don't need your help… you'll take us to the next island and that's it… we'll get our own boat from there and that's it."

"Good riddance…" muttered Naruto, "Like we need your help dealing with the Akatsuki or Baroque Works…"

"And I don't need your help." said Sasuke.

The two began to glare at each other face to face… causing everyone to sigh.

"I think Sasuke regressed about 5 years… seriously he's acting like a 12 year old." said Suigetsu with a sweat drop

"You got that right…" said Jiraiya.

That's when all of a sudden the boat rocked in a certain direction… making Naruto and Sasuke crash… in a extremely embarrassing way… making almost every males fall to the ground laughing (expect for Jugo), Vivi trying to hold her laugher, Nami sigh in disappointment at the fact she didn't have camera on her, Karin angry and slightly jealous and Hinata blushing bright red and thinking "She wanted to be Naruto's first kiss"… when the two broke their accidental kiss the two began to retch, the two went over toe the side of the ship and vomited and glared at each other.

"That's it your so dead!" both yelled.

The two began to fight like little kids.

"Should we stop them?" asked Vivi.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" said Haku with a sweat drop.

20 later the childish fight ended, and Naruto was brushing his teeth like mad.

"Oh come on Naruto… that was nothing." said Luffy.

"How would you like your first kiss was with a guy?" asked Naruto.

Luffy couldn't come up with an answer.

Naruto was finished, "I don't care if he's an ally Agaisnt the Akatsuki, I still don't like the bastard…" said Naruto.

"I'm still going to get him to join the crew!" said Luffy.

"Aren't you listening!" yelled Naruto.

"I am… but Zoro and Sanji don't seem to get along…" said Luffy.

"Ah, Touché." said Naruto, "Still I don't like the guy."

Elsewhere on the ship, Sasuke and Jiraiya were talking.

"So… that idiot is the son of the 4th Hokage… and I already know who the girl and the red head is… so… who's the boy from water county." said Sasuke.

"Well…" said Jiraiya pointing to Haku who was talking to Usopp about something.

"That's a girl right?" asked Sasuke.

That's when Suigetsu began to flirt with Haku… Sasuke's eyes turned red, and read their lips: This was what was said.

Haku: I'm sorry, I'm a boy.

Suigetsu: You're… you're kidding? Right?

Haku: No, I'm not…

Suigetsu runs away…

Usopp: You really have to stop dressing in pink.

Sasuke's eyes turned back to black and his eye twitched.

"You have to kidding…" said Sasuke.

"No, I'm not.!" said Jiraiya.

"Hey!" said Nami, "There's the next island!"

Everyone saw it…

"So that Little Garden…" said Naruto.

"I'm worried about what Ms. All Sunday said." said Vivi.

"Wait your saying there might be monsters?" asked Usopp with fear.

"Monsters? That's a laugh." said Suigetsu.

"this is a different world than our own… things are very different." said Sasuke, "Anyways when we land this is where we part ways."

"However…" said Vivi, "There might not be anyone living on the island, it's not uncommon for islands on the Grand Line to not have some sort of port."

There was a silence on the ship.

"So you're saying they might be stuck with us for a while?" asked Luffy happily.

"It's possible…" said Vivi.

"Damn it!" thought Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke began to glare at each other again.

"Just keep away from each other this time…" said Gaara.

With possible ally in the fight with Akatsuki who knew what would happen on the Island of Little Garden.

Next Time: The Crew Arrives at Little Garden... which isn't little... and it's full of Dinosaurs and it's a battlefield of two Giants. What's worse is that not only are Baroque Works and three members of the Akatsuki are there... wait starch that... one of them is Tobi... wait scratch that again... One them is there for a get rich quick scheme... What will happen? And why does Kakuzu have all those syringes? Find out next time!


	7. Welcome to Little Garden

A/N: Whoo! Did anyone watch One Piece last night? Whoo! New dub... I will review the new dub at the end of the end of the chapter.

Also two warnings... first there's going to be a lot of Jurassic Park jokes, during this arc... I mean alot... I also put in a Flintstones joke to balance it out though in a way... the other warring is that there's implied rape... it's not shown but it's heavily implied. So no complaints... okay.

Also one more thing! All right 1,000 hits! Yay!

Chapter 7: Welcome to Little Garden

As the Ship approached the island things were tense… mostly because Naruto and Sasuke started glaring at each other again… Jiraiya, Hinata, Zoro, Luffy, Gaara and Haku were talking about him.

"So Jiraiya… you know Sasuke well… right… what's his story?" asked Zoro.

"He is one of only two Uchihas left… a clan known for it's Sharingan, it's a Dojutsu… like Hinata's Byakugan… but very different…" said Jiraiya, "They came from the Village Hidden in the Leaves until Itachi, murder the entire clan except for Sasuke… he went down a horrible path searching for revenge... eventually he abandoned the Leaf Village and joined the Village Hidden in the Sound… the enemy of the Lead Village, for power."

"Then something happened?" asked Hinata.

Jiraiya nodded, "You see her killed the leader of the Village, and formed Snake two years ago, to find Itachi… however he's been in hiding for that time like the rest of Akatsuki due to their plans being delayed." said Jiraiya, "We've been mostly natural when it comes to snake."

"What do you mostly neutral?" asked Haku.

"Well it's the fact that Sasuke betrayed the village… however… there are those who want Sasuke back in the Village… mainly Sakura… the current Hokage's assiant and former appetence… let's just say the two were very close." said Jiraiya

The ship began to approach the island… find it wasn't like a garden at all… but rather a jungle… a really creepy jungle.

"Damn… looks you/we have to stick around for a while." said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

The two began to glare at each other again.

"Now, now you two play nicely now…" said Haku.

"What kind of place is this… I've never seen plants like that." said Nami.

That when there was strange screech and something came out the trees.

"What was that!" screamed Nami.

"It's just a bird." said Jugo.

"It looks more like a lizard!" said Luffy.

Everyone got a good at and sweat drop.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Jiraiya.

"That was an Archaeopteryx! The first ever bird." said Suigetsu.

Everyone slowly turned to Suigetsu.

"How did you know that?" asked Karin who looked shocked that he knew that fact.

"When I was a kid… I was really into Dinosaurs." Said Suigetsu, "It went extinct millions of years ago, I guess not in this world."

"Wow… I didn't know you were smart when it came to some things." said Karin.

"Shut up!" yelled Suigetsu.

That when they heard a tiger… and when it showed up it looked like it was going to die.

"What can do that to a tiger! This isn't a normal island!" yelled Nami.

"Can we just leave?" asked Sasuke.

"We can't." said Nami, "Listen up… we can leave until the Log Pose Sets… we don't know how that will take. Until then we can't leave, otherwise we would be sailing blindly."

"Everything in this stretch of ocean is unpredictable." said Vivi.

"Great, just great…" muttered Sasuke.

"I think we should just stay on the boat until the Log Pose sets…" said Nami, "But we also have to get to Alabasta fast."

"Sanji can you make me a lunch box?" asked Luffy.

"A lunch box?" asked Sanji.

"Yep, a pirates' lunch box." said Luffy, "I smell adventure!"

"Where do you think your going?" asked Nami.

"On an adventure!" said Luffy happily, "Wanna come!"

"I'm definitely coming!" said Naruto, "Sanji get me a large thermos full of hot water!"

"That's not a very filling meal." said Sasuke.

"Said that was the meal!" said Naruto taking out a scroll that said "Naruto's Instant Ramen on the Go. 1/25"

"What a waste of a sealing scroll…" muttered Sasuke.

"Can I come too?" asked Vivi.

"Me too…" said Hinata.

"Yeah, yeah! Sure!" said Luffy.

"Not you too!" said Nami with thi directed at Vivi…

"Why not? I'll just brood if I sit around here. Going out will keep me busy." Said Vivi, "I've be all right, Carue will protect me!"

Carue seemed to freeze up.

"Poor duck… I don't think he can move." said Jiraiya.

"I'll make you two sweat heart lunches okay!" said Sanji.

"Thanks!" said Hinata.

"Can you get a drink for Carue?" asked Vivi.

And so the intrepid group of three pirates, a Princess and her duck went into the jungle.

"She sure is brave." said Usopp sweat dropping slightly.

"Who Hinata or Vivi…" said Nami, "Because Vivi did infiltrate that band of crooks and Hinata… I don't know want to know what her upbringing was like."

That's when Jugo unexpectedly ran into the jungle.

"Is that normal?" asked Usopp.

"Jugo's extremely unstable... it's best we don't go into any details…" said Karin.

Gaara watched Jugo trailed then decided to follow him.

"I wonder what that's about…" said Usopp.

"I minds as well take a walk too." said Zoro.

Zoro began to leave but when Sanji asked him to get some food… things got messy… it ended with a challenge with Sanji about who could get the most meat.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head…" said Sasuke.

"I'm going too…" said Karin.

"No… that's fine… really…" said Sasuke.

"No, I want to come…" said Karin.

"Really it's okay…" said Sasuke.

"I'm coming." said Karin.

And so Sasuke left with Karin.

"Hey Jiraiya…" said Suigetsu.

"The show?" asked Jiraiya with a perverted grin.

Suigetsu nodded with a smirk.

"Show?" asked Haku, Nami and Usopp.

"Yeah… it's really interesting." said Suigetsu with a perverted smirk.

"I'll join!" said Haku.

"Count me out…" said Nami and Usopp.

And so they went into the forest for the "show".

What they didn't know was that Zetsu… the Akatsuki member was watching them… he then slipped into some nearby plants and disappeared then reappeared where the other members of the Akatsuki were waiting for him.

"They have separated." said Zetsu's white half.

"However… Snake is with them." Said Zetsu's black half.

"Is that so." said Itachi.

"Not only that…" said Zetsu's white half, "But Dinosaurs exist on this island."

"What?" said everyone else.

"You're kidding right?" said Konan.

"No… there are Dinosaurs on this island." said Zetsu's white half.

"I would like to explore this island." said Kakuzu.

"Why?" asked Pein.

"No reason." said Kakuzu shifting his eyes.

"You want steal Dinosaur blood so you can clone them then make your own amusement park with the cloned Dinosaurs… don't you?" said Hidan with his eyes twitching.

"Yes…" sighed Kakuzu.

"Fine…" said Pein with a sweat drop.

Kakuzu ran into the forest with many syringes.

"Why do I have a feeling that that by the end of the day he's going to be torn about by a bunch of raptors?" asked Kisame.

"Now due to certain reasons… I think it's best for now that you go it alone." said Pein, "We still don't know what the two are fully capable of…"

"Tobi wants to go too!" said Tobi.

"Sure Tobi you can go…" said Pein.

"Really?" said everyone else but Konan.

"I think he can handle it." said Pein with a smirk.

"Yay!" said Tobi running off into the Jungle.

"Are you trying to get him killed?" asked Kisame.

"He can handle it." Said Pein, "Zetsu… if you don't' retrieve either one… give u more information on their skills."

Zetsu nodded and disappeared though the plants.

Meanwhile with Luffy's party…

"Why don't you like Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know… I just don't like him!" yelled Naruto, "I just don't like him…"

"It's not become of the kiss is it?" asked Luffy.

"No… the kiss just magnified it…" muttered Naruto.

That's when something surprising happened… a thing came out fo the trees…

"Is that a sea king!" yelled Luffy.

"But it's on dry land…" said Hinata.

"It's a Dinosaur!" said Vivi.

"A dinosaur?" asked Naruto, "But didn't they die like… a really long time ago…"

"We saw an Archaeopteryx earlier… so I'm not surprised." said Hinata.

"It's a Prehistoric Island." said Vivi.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy and Naruto.

"The age of the Dinosaurs never ended here…" said Vivi, "Because the Grand Line is so hard to travel many Island here develop into their own unique cultures."

"Because of that this place is a lost world…" said Hinata.

"That's right…" said Vivi.

"Why do I have the feeling that you just made a lame joke unintentionally?" asked Naruto.

Hinata shrugged…

Luffy was of course climbing the dinosaur.

"Luffy get down from there!" yelled Vivi.

Meanwhile with those watching the show… Suigetsu was watching while laughing, Haku was blinking while blushing and perverted giggling at one point while Jiraiya was taking notes.

"I can't believe she does that…" said Haku.

"Well it's been going for a while…" said Suigetsu.

"For the last time! No means no!" they heard Sasuke yell.

"So she…" said Haku.

"She does it all the time…" said Jiraiya, "Me and Suigetsu have become friends because of this… in secret of course... watching this boosted the quality of Make-Out paradise"

"But it doesn't have…" said Haku.

That's when they saw Kakuzu come though the bushes… all of them instantly froze… there was a silence unless you counted Karin's yells of "Come on Sasuke! You know you want it!"

"What are you doing here?" said Jiraiya.

"Well for you… you should know that today is my day off...I'm just… exploring this island." said Kakuzu.

"What are you really doing here…" said Jiraiya who noticed the syringe in his hand… then remembered seeing many dinosaurs there, "Oh I know what your doing… you know dangerous, stupid and unoriginal that is… right?"

"Even if it is a rip-off of a book and movie I plan to do it…" said Kakuzu.

"I'll let you off this time… but next time." said Jiraiya.

"Fine…" said Kakuzu.

"Have fun with you Clone-a-saurus, Billy." said Suigetsu.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Why did you let him off?" asked Haku.

"Well, he's probably going to be eaten by a Dinosaur by the end of the day." said Jiraiya.

"Or ripped apart by raptors!" said Suigetsu.

Meanwhile in the Jungle, Jugo was breathing heavily over the mangled carcass… of some sort of Dinosaur… it was hard to tell what it was.

"So you're unstable too…" said voice.

Jugo turned around and saw Gaara…

"What do you mean too?" asked Jugo.

"You know I'm the container of the Ichibi no Shukaku right?" asked Gaara.

"Yes… I do…" said Jugo.

"Well the thing is… it's seal wasn't properly done… everytime I sleep, it can take over my body…" said Gaara, "I managed to suppress it's influence on me most of the time…"

"Most of the time?" asked Jugo.

"On the night of the Full Moon, it stirs to such an extent that I can't control it…" said Gaara, "It's bloodlust leeks though and I have to kill or maim something… I just got lucky last night were being attacked by a ton of Bounty Hunters… I killed a few and maimed about 40… ish."

"Did you just say you maimed more than 40 Bounty hunters?" asked Jugo.

"Yes I did…" said Gaara.

"You just maimed them?" asked Jugo.

"Yes…" said Gaara.

"Not kill…" said Jugo.

"For the last time yes!" yelled Gaara with a sweat drop.

"Ok sheesh… you didn't' have to yell..." said Jugo, "But how did you get to that point?"

"Well… I guess I don't see a point in it… sure last night it was self defense… but killing I don't know…" said Gaara.

"You have such control…" said Jugo, "Why?"

"Well I guess it's because of my friends… Naruto, Hinata and Haku are practically my brothers and sister, and Luffy... and the rest of the crew… I guess I control myself to protect them… you know…" said Gaara.

Jugo nodded, sure he had been with Snake for two years… it was more because Sasuke needed him to help kill Itachi…He had no idea what would happen once he severed his purpose… then remembered something Gaara said.

"Wait don't you mean brother and sisters?" asked Jugo.

"No I mean brothers and sister, Haku is a boy." said Gaara.

"Oh… okay…" said Jugo, "Weird…"

"I know the pink isn't helping…" said Gaara, "But you need to focus on something to keep the urges in… even if it's not caused my a demon."

"My body produces enzymes that turn me into a mobster whenever I get angry…" said Jugo, "And I get angry for no apparent reasons."

"Oh… then if you truly want to… try to create a Happy Place you go to when you're angry." said Gaara.

"I guess I can try…" said Jugo with a sweat drop.

"So are you sure the Princess and the Pirates crew is on this island?" said a voice.

"What was that…" said Jugo.

"Let's go see…" said Gaara.

Both went to see what it was, and they saw a black man wearing sunglasses and a blonde woman.

"Since this is the next island they have to be." said the man.

"Make sense Mr. 5." said the woman.

"That's all I need to hear…" said Gaara, "We have to warn everyone else…"

"About what?" asked Jugo.

"The Akatsuki is the least of our problems…" said Gaara, "We can't forget about Baroque Works."

"Baroque Works?" asked Jugo.

"I'll explain on the way..." said Gaara, "We have to find the others."

Meanwhile with Luffy's party, Luffy was still on top of the Dinosaur.

"Wow look at all those Volcanoes, and the huge caves!" yelled Luffy.

"Get down fro there!" yelled Vivi.

"But he's just wants to eat grass… he doesn't even notice me!" said Luffy.

Before Vivi could say anything Naruto interrupted her, "If you want him to get down you can't say it like." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Vivi.

"Hey Luffy! I dare ya to yell out "Yabba Dabba Doo" while sliding down that thing!" yelled Naruto.

"Where did you get "Yabba Dabba Doo" from?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know… I just got the urge to hear Luffy say that while sliding down that Dinosaur." said Naruto.

"Okay!" yelled Luffy.

Before Luffy could do that the dinosaur moved it's head then ate Luffy.

"It ate him!" yelled everyone else.

That's when something sliced off the Dinosaur's head off… it was a Giant! Luffy managed to pop out of the dinosaur's neck (since it was beheaded) just fine. The Giant managed to catch Luffy… and appeared to be befriending it.

"What is that!" yelled Naruto.

"It's a Giant! I've heard of them but I haven't' seen them." said Vivi.

"Amazing…" said Hinata.

"I think your duck died." said Naruto pointing to Carue who fainted.

"You're all invited to my place!" said the giant.

"He saw us…" said Vivi.

"Cool!" yelled Naruto, "Of course we'll join!"

Vivi could help but to sweat drop as Hinata laughed.

Elsewhere on the island, Gaara and Jugo managed to find Jiraiya, Haku and Suigetsu.

"Jiraiya!" said Gaara.

Suigetsu shushed him…

"You're watching that again… that's just sick." said Jugo.

"What are you watching?" asked Gaara who saw it… his eyes were bugging out.

"Say my name bitch!" they heard Karin yell.

"I think we should go…" said Gaara, "By the way… Jiraiya, Baroque Works is on the Island…"

"Tell someone else…" said Jiraiya, "This is getting good."

Before the two could leave Jiraiya remembered something, "Gaara be careful… Akatsuki members are the island as well…"

"Right!" said Gaara.

Gaara and Jugo ran away, hopping to tell the others that Baroque Works was on the island… and hopping to erase the image he just saw from his mind.

Next Time: While Gaara and Jugo goes to warn someone about Baroque works, Zetsu and Tobi strike! What will happen... and will Baroque Works take this time to attack the others. What will happen? Will anyone help Sasuke? Will Kakuzu scheme succeed? I don't think the last two question will be answered... but find out the rest next time!

A/N: I'm sure everyone got to watch the new dub last night... (if you haven't you missed something great) Anyways I'm going to review each new voice within a few sentences.

Luffy: Okay, sounds a little like the old VA, but it's good.

Zoro: Much deeper... I wasn't expecting anything that deep but it fit his character better.

Nami: I like her new VA... mainly because I've quite a few anime she's been in... though One Piece is my favorite anime, Nami is my second favorite character voiced by Luci Christen (Miss Yukari is my fav... and if you've Azumanga Daioh you have to agree with me).

Usopp: Pretty good, I guess... didn't talk very much.

Sanji: Sanji fangirls fret no more... his voice is a million times better! Seriously... he no longer sounds like a street thug with a head cold. Yay Mumbly Joe is dead (Mumbly Joe is an inside joke with me and my Ex (AKA winter knight)... my dad always says he liked One Piece before I did... I asked him who his favorite character is, his answer was Mumbly Joe... which he later said was Sanji)

Chopper: One voice fits all... just like the original!

Robin: Much better... no more Cowgirl accent.

I would like to know what you think of the new dub too in your review so if you want to talk about it, please do so.


	8. Things Get Worse

A/N: Well since I last updated, it's gained a lot more hit, it' now has over 2,000! Yay! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8: Things Get Worse

Luffy, Naruto and Dorry (the Giant) were laughing and talking like they were old friends, while the girls and Carue were off to the side. The Giant came form an island called Elbaph… a island that valid honor and fighting and had a very strict system.

"They seem to laugh in it up like old friends…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"Naruto and Luffy have that way with people…" said Hinata, "You just can't help to fell that way around them."

"I know you've known Naruto for most of your life… but what about Luffy…" said Vivi, "You and uh…"

"Adoptive siblings..." said Hinata knowing what she was trying to say, "Well, we grew up in the same home town, until me and my sibling had t move… Luffy promised when he became a pirate we would get us… Luffy is the only one before we became pirates to know what Jutsu are… and why Gaara can't sleep… he's our special friend to all of us…"

"I see…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

That's when the two caught the conversation the boys were having with Dorry… that he was in a fight to the death because of their warrior code… and that they have been fighting for 100 years… this made Hinata blink while Vivi was in shock.

"You've been fighting for 100 years!" said Naruto in shock.

"And nothing's been settled…" laughed Dorry.

"What's the point?" asked Vivi, "Would you lose the passion for battle?"

"But didn't you hear their fighting for honor…" asked Hinata, "Even if it has been for 100 years."

That's when one of the volcanoes erupted.

"Cool! Look at that volcano!" said Naruto.

"It was decided that when that volcano erupts it would be the signal to fight." Said Dorry.

"Wait!" said Vivi.

Naruto immediately shut her mouth.

"No matter what you say it won't change a thing…" said Naruto.

Dory got up and he and the other giant Broggy did battle…

Elsewhere in the jungle, Gaara and Jugo ran though it…

"We have to find every one else…" said Gaara.

"I can't believe that girl Vivi is a princess and that some guy is trying to take over her country…" said Jugo.

"Not only that but… The Akatsuki as well…" said Gaara.

That's when Tobi shoed up.

"Hi!" yelled Tobi.

Both ran though Tobi like it was nothing.

"Did we hit something?" asked Jugo.

"I think so…" said Gaara.

"Hey!" yelled Tobi running towards them, "You not getting passed Tobi!"

"So your Tobi?" asked Gaara.

"That's right!" said Tobi, "And Zetsu is look for you…"

"Zetsu?" asked Gaara.

That's when Zetsu came out of the trees…

"So your Gaara…" said Zetsu's white half.

"Your coming with us." Said Zetsu's black half.

"What the!" yelled Gaara.

"Gaara… warn your friends…" said Jugo, "I'll handle him…"

"What about Tobi?" asked Tobi.

Gaara used his send to fling Tobi a long ways…

"Wheee!" said Tobi.

"No…" said Gaara, "You go search for someone… he's after me… so why don't you go search for someone to tell… go now."

Jugo nodded… and ran off…

"You do realize that Jugo is an extremely unstable person… I doubt he'll tell someone in time" said Zetsu's white half.

"This is bad…" thought Gaara.

Back with the 4 adventures they watched the fight between the two giants… which ended in a stalemate, after some laughs, and given Ale from Broggy which he got from his guests (the unfortunate Nami and Usopp) Dorry came back, and were now sharing the ale.

"By the way…" said Vivi, "You said that it would take a year for the log to set…"

"It's true…" Dorry, "you see all the skulls around their people here, little people usually don't last before the log pose set. Many of them are eaten by Dinosaurs, others instead die of heat or hunger…"

"What would happen… even if we do survive…" said Vivi who looked she was about to cry.

"Don't worry…" said Hinata, "We will survive… I know we can deal with the Dinosaurs ourselves while with the heat Haku will help us with that…"

"But what about my kingdom?" asked Vivi.

"I can't believe we're stuck here for a whole year!" yelled Naruto.

"Thanks for your concern…" said Vivi.

"Who said anything about you! I'm stuck on the island the whole year with that bastard! I'd rather be stuck inside my mind for a month than stay on this island for a whole year with that bastard…" yelled Naruto.

This made Vivi sweat drop.

"Naruto…" sighed Hinata.

"We'd also get really bored…" said Luffy.

"Well we do have a Eternal Pose… but it's pointed to out home island of Elbaph…"said Dorry, "We're fighting for it right now…"

"But we if we take it we might get lost…" said Hinata.

"I think I might have some use or it!" said Naruto, "Give to the bastard and his friends… I know he'll gladly take it…"

"Stop talking about Sasuke!" yelled Vivi.

"Don't try it will only make it worse." said Hinata with a sigh.

"I just hope that Sasuke gets what's coming to him." said Naruto.

Sasuke was getting what was coming to him… but it's best it's not look into… really… it's very, very… wrong…

After laughing and talking some more, Dorry took a swig of booze then blew up!

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"The ale! It blew up!" yelled Luffy.

""That didn't come from the ship didn't it?" asked Vivi.

"It did…" said Hinata.

"Who would do that!" yelled Naruto, "Who would pull a dirty trick like that?

Hinata activated the Byakugan, "His injuries are serious…" said Hinata, "We should go look for Haku… maybe he might be able to see what he can do."

"Do you think it was the other Giant?" asked Vivi.

"No one battles for 100 years for honor would pull such a dirty trick!" yelled Luffy.

"Then who are…" said Vivi.

"Are the deceivers?" asked Dorry, "It wasn't Broggy… we a proud warriors of Elbaph… who could have done but you?"

"We have to run!" said Vivi.

"That would be point less…" said Naruto.

"Let's do this…" said Luffy, "Hinata!"

Luffy tossed his hat to Hinata.

"You two are going to fight him? Your no match!" said Vivi.

"Please don't hurt him too badly…" said Hinata, "He's in very bad shape…"

Both Naruto and Luffy nodded.

"Please listen! We didn't do that your ale!" said Vivi.

"Vivi…" said Hinata, "He won't listen…"

"There's no way they can beat a giant…" said Vivi.

"Unless they had an army?" asked Hinata.

"Where would they get an army!" said Vivi.

"Well I'll show you!" said Naruto, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Narutos puffed into existence.

"you know he was going to do that… didn't you?" asked Vivi with a sweat drop.

Hinata laughed nervously.

Dorry merely blinked he swiped his giant sword at the clones all of them going poof, Luffy used this chance to run towards him…. He was about to perform an attack when he was knocked away.

"Okay! Clones are you ready!" said Naruto.

Many of the surviving clones surrounded the giant... but that's when Dorry began to cough up blood.

"Wait! Naruto stop!" cried Hinata.

Naruto did so… unfortunately he was in mid air and was struck down by the sword… at the same time all of his clones went poof.

"Naruto!" yelled Luffy who managed to grab a tree boomerang back and hit Dorry in the chest using Gum Gum Rocket. Dorry managed to stomp on Luffy… but Dorry collapsed due to his internal trauma.

"Are you okay Luffy?" asked Vivi.

"I'm fine!" said Luffy getting out of a hole that was made when he was stepped on.

"What about Naruto?" asked Vivi.

"I'm okay!" said Naruto cover in many wounds.

"How is that that okay?" asked Vivi with a sweat drop.

Hinata took out a towel from nowhere… and began to clean the blood from off of him.

"So it wasn't anything?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry… I'm okay… most of them have healed…" said Naruto.

"Someone spiked the ale…" said Luffy, "It wasn't' the other Giant… and it wasn't any of my people…"

"Jiraiya too noble to do that…" said Naruto, "And I hate the so but the Bastard and his group wouldn't do that…"

"There's someone else on this island…" said Luffy.

At that very moment, Tobi still shouting "Wheee!" came crashing down near them.

"That was weird…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

Tobi got up and dusted him self off…

"Hi you are you?" asked Tobi cheerfully.

Everyone stared at Tobi then noticed his cloak.

"You're a member of the Akatsuki… aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Tobi is a member of Akatsuki… why do you ask?" asked Tobi.

"So your name is Tobi…" said Naruto remembering what Jiraiya had told them about Tobi.

"Yes and…" said Tobi.

Naruto punch him a long ways away, "So the Akatsuki are here too…" said Naruto.

"I don't know why but I feel like that's not the least of out problems." Said Vivi.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

All 4 of them turned around and saw Jugo.

"Gaara told me… to tell you that that both Akatsuki and Baroque Works are on this island!" said Jugo.

"What!" said Vivi.

"We knew about Akatsuki but not Baroque Works!" yelled Naruto.

That's when the certain volcano erupted… and Dorry began to get up.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Luffy.

"I am the warrior Dorry of Elbaph…" said Dorry, "If don't show then…"

"There's no way are we letting you go!" yelled Naruto.

"Can someone explain what's going?" asked Jugo.

"Maybe later…" sighed Hinata.

Since he knew that Luffy ate a Devil Fruit and think Naruto did… he took the oddly white mountain, lifted p on placed on the two.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

Luffy began to yell at Dorry who went into battle.

"Oh man! Baroque Works is here! The Akatsuki is here! Me and Luffy are stuck unsure mountains! Can it get any worse?" asked Naruto.

"You could be in Sasuke's position…" said Jugo.

"Which is?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want to say…" sighed Jugo.

Meanwhile in the middle of the Jungle Gaara glared at Zetsu… knowing that their fight was imitate and not knowing what was going to happen in that fight…

Next Time: It gets worse... when the members show up for a fight half the crew ends up getting kidnapped! Meanwhile Gaara fight Zetsu! What will happen? Find out next time!


	9. Hostages and Fox Auras

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter... I hope you'll like the surprises I have in store for this chapter, even a character you wouldn't expect to show up

Chapter 9: Hostages and Fox Auras

Luffy was trying to get himself unstuck from under the mountains… he wanted to save Dorry… Vivi watched him… thinking about Luffy wanting to protect a giant he just met…

"Luffy… clam down!" said Naruto, "I have a plan!"

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"That's right…" said Naruto biting him thumb.

"Naruto… please not him… he's still angry for all the times you accidentally summoned him in the ocean." Said Hinata.

"What other choice do I have." Said Naruto, "Okay Vivi, Hinata, Jugo stand back!"

"Okay, bastard fox, give me some of your chakra!" thought Naruto.

Naruto began to glow slight red then began to perform hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

He slammed his hand into the ground, there was a huge puff of smoke and hen it cleared stood a giant toad wearing what looked like a vest and a sword strapped to its back, it was smoking a pipe and had a large scar across one of his eyes… this was Gamabunta, the chief toad, he looked down and saw Naruto and Luffy stuck there.

"Oh it's you." Muttered Gamabunta.

Both Vivi and Luffy stared at the sight.

"That… giant toad…. And it's talking…" said Vivi in shock.

"So cool." Said Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

"Say Chief Toad… can you please get his mountain of me and my friend please." Begged Naruto.

"No…" muttered Gamabunta.

"What! Oh come on! Please with Surgery on top." Begged Naruto.

"While I am grateful you did me on LAND this time." Said Gamabunta emphasizing on the land part, "But I still haven't forgiven you on all the times you summoned me in the ocean!"

Gamabunta began to walk away, "Oh come! Please help me! Please! Please!" cried Naruto.

"I'm going to explore this island and see the sights before leaving." He said.

"Chef toad! Come back!" cried Naruto.

"I tried to warn you." Sighed Hinata.

"So Naruto signed the Toad Contract… interesting." Said Jugo.

"Okay! Can't someone explain what's going on!" yelled Vivi.

Else in the forest… Gaara stood his ground, waiting for the venues fly trap like man to make his move…

"This is going to take a while…" sighed Gaara.

Back at the mountains, they were brainstorming… well after Vivi calmed down… well not so much brainstorming, more like explaining Vivi about summons.

"Do you, Hinata and Haku can someone animals using Justus?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah, I can summon toads, Hinata different cats, Haku snow hares" said Naruto, "Oh and The Pervy Sage can summon toads…"

"Sasuke also can, he can summon snakes." Sad Jugo.

"I see…" said Vivi.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata… do you think you can gather enough Chakra to summon Shiva?" asked Naruto, "I mean you two get a long way more than me and Gamabunta… I mean you two are actually friends!"

"Ill try…" said Hinata.

That's when they saw a geyser of blood… shocking everyone.

"That blood." Said Naruto.

"Mr. Giant!" yelled Luffy.

"Hinata!" said Naruto.

"I know…" said Hinata who took a breath.

"I'm going to warn everyone that you are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Said Jugo cracking a bit of a joke.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" asked Naruto to member of Snake in front of him.

Jugo ran off to tell someone was happened… that's when Usopp came running though shouting about Nami being eaten by a Dinosaur.

"What!" yelled both of them.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"It's a long story…" said Naruto.

"What do you mean Nami was eaten by a Dinosaur?" asked Vivi.

Usopp began to tell his story, about how they met the other giant and how when they were leaving they were being chased by whatever lived on the island.

"Are you sure she was eaten by a Dinosaur… she could have been taken hostage by one of the enemies on the island." Said Naruto.

"What enemies!" yelled Usopp.

"That would be us." Said a voice.

That when they saw Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentines.

"Oh it's you again." Said Naruto.

"Well aren't you stuck…" said Mr. 5 with a laugh throwing down Carue.

"Carue!" cried Vivi.

"We tired to get him to call you but it didn't' work." Said Ms. Validness.

"We already have the swords man and the woman…" said Mr. 5, "We almost had the old guy but he managed to escape."

Naruto noticed something orange sticking out of Mr. 5's pocket.

"You're a perv… aren't you…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

(Flashback)

Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentines were looking for Vivi when they came across the ones watching the "show"

"Oh my god!" yelled Ms. Val tines.

"Come on Sasuke! Take it!" they heard Karin yell.

"Okay… I know you came for me… You have two options, we can fight, which you will surely lose or you accept this bribe and leave." Said Jiraiya taking out an extra copy of Make Out Paradise from his pocket.

Mr. 5 looked at the title…

"Can I preview it?" he asked.

"Sure…" said Jiraiya.

Mr. 5 read and began to blush… "We'll take the bribe."

"Good." Said Jiraiya sitting back down and turning his attention to the "Show"

"Everyone's a pervert…" muttered Ms. Valentines walking away while Mr. 5 read more of his new book giggling.

(End of flashback)

"Our team work will never be the same…" muttered Ms. Valentines.

"Are you ready to come Princess?" asked Mr. 5.

"No!" said Vivi taking out her Peacock Slashers.

"Naruto… do you think…" said Hinata.

"I know your trying to building up chakra, but go ahead." Said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Hinata, "Byakugan!"

"All right!" yelled Usopp.

What would happen next would be a terrible thing… Mr. 5 picked his nose and tossed it at Vivi who was ran towards them and caught her.

"You will pay!" yelled Hinata.

Mr. 5 noticed Hinata coming as well so he tossed another bomb and caught her two.

"Well, we minds as well take this girl too…" said Mr. 5, "Might be good control."

"Let them go right now!" yelled Usopp firing at them.

That's when Ms. Valentines used her devil fruit and began to crush Usopp followed by another bomb.

"Why you…" growled Naruto, his eyes turned red and his canines grew, his finger nails became claws, his whisker marks became bolder and his hair grew messier… that's when a red glow began to surround him and what was visible took a fox shape around him.

"Naruto…" whispered Luffy, "I hope he doesn't gain that many tails…" he thought.

"I don't now what's going." Said Mr. 5 handing the girls to Ms. Val tines, "But I don't like it…"

He walked over to Naruto and kicked him in the face causing an explosion, it knocked him and turned him back to normal.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata.

"Why you…" growled Luffy.

After an exchange, Mr. 5 kicked him and knocked him out as well.

"Luffy! Naruto!" cried Hinata.

And so the two took away to the two girls.

Meanwhile with Gaara he stood there, standing his ground waiting for Zetsu to do something. He looked at his wristwatch. Maybe next time he does battle with someone maybe they'll have notable moves that everyone knows…

Meanwhile in them middle of the forest… Ms. Valentines and Mr. 5 dumped their hostages, the two girls saw a man with a three-shaped hairstyle.

"Mr. 3…" growled Vivi, "The Wax Wax man…"

That's when Mr. 3 restrained the two girls' legs with wax.

"We got rid of two of them, we can find one of them, we found the old guy but he bribed MR. 5 with a perverted book." Said Ms. Valentines.

"I see…" said Mr. 3, "Why would you take a book and not capture."

Mr. 5 said nothing walked over to his superior and handed him the book… Mr. 3 stared at the book, opened to some random page and his nose began to bleed slightly.

"After we take of them… show me where he is." He ordered Mr. 5.

"Yes…" said Mr. 5.

Ms. Valentines sweat dropped and muttered "I'm surrounded by perverts, I'm going to get the other hostages…"

She brought out Nami and Zoro.

"Hinata, Vivi… weren't you with Luffy and Naruto?" asked Nami.

Hinata looked down, "I really hope their all right…" said Vivi quietly.

"Don't worry, Gaara and Haku are still out there… and Jugo's warning everyone." Said Hinata.

"We barely even know Jugo… can we trust him?" asked Nami.

"I don't know…" said Hinata, "But I trust Gaara and Haku…"

"Should you be getting your grand plan ready!" yelled Ms. Valentines to Mr. 3 who was reading the perverted book with Mr. 5.

"Oh… right…" said Mr. 3 who began to build something.

Back at the two white mountains, Carue regained conciseness… and began to dig out Luffy…

"Good duck…" said Luffy they're going to pay.

After Luffy was dug out, Luffy dug out Naruto and Usopp.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Usopp.

" They're going to pay for taking Hinata." Growled Naruto who began to glow red once again while his features once again changed, and the strange glow took the shape of a fox around him.

"That's weird…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Don't get too out of control Naruto…" said Luffy.

Naruto nodded, "I know… especially since I don't know what Hinata's like right now."

The four of them ran away, with Naruto running on all fours.

Back with the Hostages, they were placed onto a giant cake made of wax, with the hostages ankle deep.

"So… what are you going to do?" asked Zoro.

"Very well then …" said Mr. 3 who began to Monologue.

"Hey Hinata do you see anything?" asked Nami.

"Well I do see some weird man with cords coming out of him getting mauled by raptors… and Gamabunta killing a T-Rex that tried to attack him… but nothing else yet." Said Hinata.

"Gamabunta?" asked Nami.

"You don't want to know." Said Vivi shaking her head.

"Hey aren't you listening to me!" yelled Mr. 3.

Hinata's eyes went wide then deactivated the Byakugan, "You know you didn't do a good job…" she aid.

"What! You mean they're alive!" yelled Mr. 5.

"I blame your new book…" muttered Ms. Valentines.

"Not only that but…" said Hinata, "Naruto is in a very delicate state don't egg him on."

"Why what's the problem, he'll do something to me?" said Mr. 3 with a laugh.

"No!" cried Hinata, "Because you'll put everyone in grave danger! And I mean everyone! Please don't egg him… please…"

"That's must a silly warning to scare me…" said Mr. 3 with a laugh.

That's when Hinata began to shake a lot… "Please… please let it not happen…" she cried.

"Hinata… what's going on? What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"I… I can't tell you… it's not my place…" she said whipping away the tears.

"Is it me, or is something raining down on us?" asked Zoro.

"Yes… and soon you're be my artwork. I was trying to explain but that wax mist will turn you all into sculptures." Laughed Mr. 3.

"What!" yelled Vivi, Zoro and Nami.

"Please let me go right now!" cried Hinata, "If you don't… then… then you doomed us all."

"I still don't buy your pleas, what's going to happen?" asked Mr. 3 with a laugh.

That's when 4 figures came though the trees, it was Luffy, Naruto, Usopp and Carue… and the they crushed.

"Well they came after all." Said Mr. 3.

"What are you guys doing standing there!" yelled Naruto.

"Well we can't move, he had us held hostage." Said Nami glaring at him.

"Is 'that some sort of Jutsu?" asked Zoro.

"Um… well you can it that." Said Hinata, "Please… I hope he doesn't find out the seriousness of this… last time this happened… Haku almost… don't think about that…" she thought.

"So you came to watch them die?" asked Ms. Val tines with a laugh.

"What!" said Luffy, "What do you mean?"

"These 4 will become my wax sculptures…" said Mr. 3.

"And that happens they die right?" growled Naruto.

"Why yes of course." Laughed Mr. 3.

That's when the fox form around him gained another tail, Naruto's appearance became more feral.

"Oh no…" said Luffy.

"No…" whispered Hinata, "Please don't' let him gain any more…"

"He's mine!" growled Naruto.

Naruto ran towards Mer. 3 who created a wall of wax… not excepting it to melt right away rivaling Naruto had melted with nothing, he tackled Mr. 3, shock everyone.

"He just tackled Mr. 3!" said Mr. 5 in shock, "What is he?"

"You cant' stop me… they'll die no matter what you do… you can't change it…" he said, "No matter you do… they will die and become my artwork."

Naruto let out an inhuman growl… the red glow gain not one but two tails… the red glow began to burn Naruto all over… so much that the glow began to mix with his blood… creating a fox shaped mass of red.

"What is that thing!" yelled Usopp.

"It's Naruto!" yelled Luffy, who began to grit his teeth in anger, "Oh man his is bad… really bad…"

With that, the secret of Naruto and Gaara began to unravel… and who knew what would happen next.

Next Time: Naruto mysterious state puts everyone around him in danger, with him not able to differentiate between friend and foe can any one stop him. Well there's Gaara, but how long will that last?


	10. 4 Tails of Doom

A/N: I keep on forgetting to celebrate how many hits! Yay! Since the last celebration over 6,000 hits! Enjoy the chapter... it's going to be a bumpy ride with this chapter...

Chapter 10: 4 Tails of Doom

Naruto and Gaara always had a demon inside of them, it was just something neither one understood. Sure Haku and Hinata had their bloodline limits but they were nothing compared to the demons. If it weren't for their demons they wouldn't have the abilities they did, Naruto's healing and stamina and Gaara's control over sand, however there prices to pay, Gaara must never go to sleep lest his demon take over and Naruto… must always keep his emotions in check and make sure that when he uses his demon's chakra that it don't get to 4 tails. Both situations are very dangerous and both their siblings have a job to do when this happens, Haku can silly take care of Gaara with his Hyoton Jutsu and Hinata can easily penetrate the "skin" of Naruto's 4 tails form with her gentle fist. However should something happen to either them of when this happens and they can't do their job then every one in the area is in grave danger... and in Naruto's case… himself as well.

"What is that thing!" yelled Ms Valentines.

That's earned the attention of the demonic Naruto who blasts Mr. 5 with a strange energy ball sending her into a tree Ms. Val tines then decided to hide from the demonic Naruto.

Meanwhile with the show both Jiraiya and Haku felt this presence.

"Oh no…" whispered Haku.

"It's the Chakra of the Nin Tailed Fox." Said Jiraiya.

"Naruto in the 4 tailed sate he looses himself when he uses that move." Said Haku.

"Karin! Stop please!" cried Sasuke.

"We'll wait a few minutes… if this feeling doesn't go away by then we'll worry." Said Haku.

"Wait…" said Jiraiya with a sweat drop while thinking, "That what I was thinking."

"It's Hinata's job to make sure it doesn't get far." Said Haku, "So if it doesn't clear with in the next few minutes then it's bad."

Elsewhere on the island Gamabunta just managed to kill another T-Rex that tired to eat him, that's when he felt it… and he knew the chakra as well… very well…

"The chakra of the nine tailed fox… I guess I should stay on this island a bit longer and see how this plays out." Thought Gamabunta.

Meanwhile with Gaara he was waiting for Zetsu to come out of the trees and attack… Zetsu finally showed his ugly face when Gaara felt it and stopped it.

"We'll continue our fight another time! My friends need me!" said Gaara seining a wall of sand a Zetsu… who was knocked into a rock.

"Damn it…" muttered his white side.

"See I told you we should have just knocked him out right there!" said the Black Half.

Gaara ran towards the place he sensed the fox's chakra.

"Damn it… Naruto… something must have happened to Hinata…" thought Gaara as sand began to coat his arm… transformed it into some sort of hideous… muster arm.

Back at the spinning cake… the demonic Naruto stood there standing over Mr. 3 who was barely conscious.

"What's going on with Naruto… he's become some sort of monster!" yelled Usopp pointing at Naruto.

"Usopp get out here and find Gaara!" said Luffy, "I'll distract him."

"What!" yelled Usopp.

"Luffy wait!" cried Hinata.

"Right now I'm the only who can!" said Luffy, "I know I made a promise but I have to break it."

(Flashback)

It was the day after Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Haku joined… and they were explaining some to Luffy.

"Luffy… there's something you should know… Fluffy's seal has gotten weaker…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Luffy in shock.

"Naruto can upon his chakra, pending on the amount it take the form of a fox around Naruto…" said Haku.

"But … but the shape gains 4 tails then I loose control…" said Naruto, "I can't control what I'll do or who I attack…"

Luffy looked at his friend.

"Luffy… I know you're the captain… but promise me one thing… no matter what the situation… no matter who's in danger… you must never fight me when I'm like that."

Luffy looked at Naruto… and nodded, "Okay, I promise."

"Don't worry, Gaara can easily fight me and Hinata is able to resolves the effects… so I doubt you ever have to fight me." Said Naruto with a big grin.

(End of Flashback)

"Hinata…" said Nami, "You know what's going with Naruto… don't you?"

Hinata nodded, "I do… and Luffy does too."

"So what's going on?" asked Vivi.

"It's not my place to tell." Said Hinata looking down and looked at if she was about to cry.

"I've heard of a legend." Said a voice.

They looked at Broggy, the other giant who lived on the island who was also held hostage but was pinned to the ground with giant wax swords.

"What sort of legend." Said Zoro.

"That within another world exists horrible demons known as the Biju. Each one is a gigantic demon that has a different number a tails…" said Broggy, "That humans in that world had figured out a way to seal them into children."

"But that's only a legend right." Said Nami with a small laugh.

Hinata looked like she was going to cry even more.

"Okay you demon fox!" yelled Luffy getting the demonic Naruto's attention, "Come and get me!"

The demonic Naruto ran towards Luffy… Luffy managed to jump out of the way.

"Gum Gum Gattling Gun!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy managed to rapidly fire punch Naruto… however… the power of the character that coat Naruto's Body was so intense that Luffy seemed in pain as he notice his hands were burned badly.

"What happened!" yelled Luffy.

"It's the chakra." Said Hinata, "It's so intense that burns anything."

"Why didn't you tell me that before!" yelled Luffy.

Hinata only sweat dropped.

"Go find Gaara now!" cried Hinata.

Luffy nodded, however before he could run away the demon Naruto lunged at Luffy… before he could make contact an arm made of sand hit Naruto sending him flying in a tree… which burned right away.

"Gaara!" cheered Luffy.

That's when everyone what Gaara looked like… his entire upper body was that of strange yet horrible demon.

"Not Gaara too…" yelled Usopp.

"Your still here!" yelled everyone else.

Usopp sweat dropped… the truth was he was frozen in fear with the combination of the demonic Naruto and the dinosaurs that lived on the island.

"Don't worry…" said Gaara, "Unlike Naruto I'm mostly in control."

"What do you mean mostly!" yelled Nami.

"I just act the way I do during the full moon." Answered Gaara like it was nothing.

"Oh… killing small animals and maiming you don't like…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Pretty much… but with what happened last night I'm more in control than usual." Said Gaara, "Luffy, Usopp… figure out how to get them out of there… Hinata is the only one who can snap Naruto out of this."

"Right!" said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Usopp shaking.

Both ran up to the cake to try to figure out what to do.

"Luffy if you break this pillar maybe you can stop it!" said Nami.

"Okay…" said Luffy with a smirk.

Luffy did so, he broke the pillar holding the spinning part using Gum Gum Bazooka despite the pain… however the spinning almost came crashing down on them… had it not been for the extra layers.

"Luffy you idiot!" yelled Nami.

"You could have killed us!" yelled Zoro.

They were half expecting Hinata to say something… but she was too intent on the fight between her surrogate brothers to care.

"Please Gaara… please figure out a way to snap him out of it." Thought Hinata.

With the fight the two demonic people contoured to fight… Naruto slashed Gaara who managed to block… Gaara did the same but the character protected Naruto.

"This isn't good." Thought Gaara.

"Kill him…" came a voice inside of Naruto.

"Lalalala! I'm not listening." Thought Gaara.

"Then use the sand storm." Said the same voice who was rather irritable.

"Okay… that's better… but remember… that's a one in million chance that I listen to you." Thought Gaara.

Gaara jumped in front of cake.

"I'm going make a small sand storm… it's going to be aimed at Naruto… but brace your self." Said Gaara.

"What?" asked Nami.

All over Gaara's body there was small mouths appearing, that's when the mouths spewed of both wind and sand… the attack hit Naruto but happened.

""Oh man!" said Gaara.

"This isn't good…" said Hinata, "This never took this long before."

"What do you mean?" asked Vivi.

Usually I snap Naruto out of this by now…" answered Hinata.

"Um… guys…" said Nami, "Is it me... is the wax falling much quicker." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Oh no!" yelled Luffy.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Usopp.

Not too far away in a nearby tree a mysterious figured watched.

"So… the Hyuga heiress can use her gentle fist to snap him out of it… while The Holder of Shukaku holds him back…" said the mysterious figure, "Interesting… let's see how this plays out more…"

Back with the "Show", Jiraiya and Haku got up.

"Something's wrong." Said Haku.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Suigetsu, fill us in what happened later." Said Jiraiya.

"Karin's almost done with her ravaging." Said Suigetsu.

Both Jiraiya and Haku nodded but before they could run Gamabunta showed up.

"Gamabunta! What are you doing here?" asked Jiraiya in shock.

"That little brat summoned me here!" said Gamabunta, "Either way we have to deal with his demonic Chakra… no good can come from this. So climb on."

"You're being unusually generous today." Said Jiraiya with a smirk.

Both Haku and Jiraiya climbed on to the giant toad who hopped towards where the fight was going on.

Back with the fight… The two tired to slash each other again… then Gaara used Sand Shuriken… well they weren't exactly shuriken… more like hard balls made out of sand… but they still did damage.

"Oh man… we're hardening much faster! Those two fighting each other… and the two that can help us ones a boob and the others in a panic." Sighed Nami.

"I just hope some help arrives soon." Said Vivi.

That's when Gamabunta carrying Haku and Jiraiya.

"I heard your call Vivi! And the master toad Sage has arrived! Those…" said Jiraiya but before he could fished speech Gamabunta interrupted him by saying "If you do your speech and dance I'm doing to throw you to the other side of this island."

"That giant toad is talking!" yelled Nami in shock.

"So Gamabunta gets along with Jiraiya more than he does with Naruto…" said Hinata with a sweat drop.

"Gaara! Stand down! I can handle him!" called out Jiraiya jumping down.

Jiraiya took out some sort of paper seal and tossed it at Naruto, "Let's hope this works!"

The seal hit Naruto… causing him to scream in pain, the charka recited and Naruto unconscious fell to the ground.

"So what's going on here?" asked Jiraiya.

"That guy" said Luffy pointing to Mr. 3 who was barely conscious due to Naruto's pouncing on him, "Made this thing to slowly incase them in wax."

"We can't seem to get out…" muttered Zoro.

"Don't worry…" said Jiraiya, "It's still wax right… I'm assuming it's a devil fruit power and I don't much about but I'm sure I can get you of there."

He mentally added, "Maybe I can do a little control damage to the girls clothe with out anyone being the wiser." He thought.

"Okay… everyone back." He said.

Jiraiya began to perform the hand signs, and a rather large stream of fire came from his mouth and melted the wax that held back the 5 hostages (counting the giant).

"I can't believe he did that." Said Usopp.

"I have the feelings he's been holding back the entire time he's been with us." Said Gaara who was back to normal.

"When did you get back to normal?" asked Usopp jumping.

The fire cleared revealing the 4 humans were slightly burnt but other wise fine… well expect for the girls' clothes, that shirts were burned off… Vivi's wasn't so bad… but both Nami and Hinata were wearing Lacy bras.

"Why you little pervert…" muttered Nami.

"He's not a little pervert…" said Gamabunta cracking a bit of a smile, "He's a really big one."

"You know… your not helping right now Gamabunta." Said Jiraiya.

While Nami eat up the super pervert, Hinata though half naked ran towards Naruto. He sat down next to his prone form.

"Here let me help." Said Haku who had sense jumped down form Gamabunta.

Haku placed the unconscious Naruto and Hinata's lap.

"Naruto…" she whispered softly.

She began to cry, "Why does this have to happen?" she asked herself, "Naruto…"

She kissed him gently on the forehead, which caused Nami to stop beating Jiraiya and gained the attention.

"Wait…" said Usopp.

"Them liking each other is no joke… they really do have feeling for each other… we may have been raised together and were like siblings… but love did blossom from them." Said Gaara, "Should we…"

"It's best we fill Sanji in later…" sighed Jaya.

"There something you have to know about Naruto and me." Said Gaara.

"What happened?" asked Naruto waking up.

"Oh Naruto…" said Hinata.

Naruto looked around and saw Mr. 3, Mr. 5 and Luffy's hands.

"It happened didn't it…" said Naruto looking down.

"It's not you fault…" said Hinata trying to comfort him, "Really…"

"So… what happened…" said Zoro razing an eyebrow, "Your hiding something big form us."

"Naruto… and I… have demons sealed inside of our bodies." Answered Gaara.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"So that legend I heard was true…" muttered Broggy.

"Okay… what's with the giant…" said Jiraiya with a sweat drop.

"I have no idea." Said Gamabunta, "But I have heard of stories that in other worlds there are giants."

"Weird." Said Jiraiya.

"Well it's time to take my leave." Said Gamabunta who then turned his attention to Naruto… he slammed his pipe to the ground next to him giving Naruto a good scare, "I expect next you summon me it's on land again."

"Don't worry chief…" said Naruto, "I promise…"

That's when giant toad disappeared…

"Just because I summoned him in the middle of the ocean a few time…" muttered Naruto.

"About the thing we were talking about before…" said Zoro.

"Oh right…" said Naruto, "For some unexplained reason me and Gaara have demons sealed inside of us… I don't know why but we do…"

"That's the reason why I can't sleep… if I do then Shukaku, the demon inside of me takes over." Said Gaara.

"And if I get really, really, really angry then Kyubi takes over…" said Naruto.

"Sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner about this… but…" said Gaara.

"Did…" said Zoro.

"I know… I've always known…" said Luffy, "Like I said before, they're my best friends… and even though in rare cases they are a danger to everyone around us… still…" said Luffy, "Their still my friends no matter what.

There was a silence… even though this was big thing they hid… they understood, Luffy was right… they were still they're friends.

"And besides… form what I know is that you're in more danger from Jugo than these two… and he's probably going to leave as soon he can get a boat." Said Jiraiya.

"Did someone say my name?" asked Jugo showing up… covered in blood and feathers, "Sorry… I wasn't much help… one of my blood rages happened again… I just killed a bunch of raptors… and nearly killed an Akatsuki member who was trying to abstract blood from then for some bizarre reason." Said Jugo, "Well at least everything is all right… once again sorry…"

This made everyone sweat drop… and stare at the sight.

Elsewhere on the island, Ms. Valentines and Mr. 3's partner Ms. Golden Week a young girl who was barley in her teens were looking for the base on the island.

"We have to inform the boss of this right away…" said Ms. Valentines.

"What is he?" asked Ms. Golden Week.

"I don't know… but to take out those two like it was nothing…" said Ms. Valentines who began to shiver.

"Who's that?" asked Ms. Golden Week.

They watched some blonde guy (Sanji) leave the wax house. They waited a moment for him to leave, when they went inside… find the Unluckies were severely injured and the snail phone's receiver broken.

"Who just came in here…" said Ms. Valentines.

Ms Golden Week rummaged went into a drawer and managed to find the spare.

"You have a spare?" asked Ms. Valentines with a sweat drop, part of her knew she should be surprised.

Ms. Golden Week fix up the receiver…

"I have the bosses number." Said Ms. Golden Week ho began to call Mr. 0.

"Hello…" came Mr. 0's voice on the other end.

"Mr. 0… something horrible has happened!" said Ms. Golden Week.

"Ms. Golden Week… this better than the report your partner just gave me…" growled Mr. 0's voice on the other end.

"What are you talking about, Mr. 3's been unconscious for the past 20 minutes." Said Ms. Golden Week, "It must have been that man…"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Mr. 0 other end.

"A man just came out of the house…" said Ms. Golden Week, "I came to deliver a warning! Two of the targets turn into monsters!"

"What!" yelled Mr. 0 on the other end.

"It's true… something… something… happened…" said Ms. Golden Week who beg not cry, "And the spiky headed kid… he turned into some horrible fox monster… and the one with the rings around his eyes… I think it… was… some horrible sand monster…"

"Ms. Golden Week! Stop crying right now!" ordered Mr. 0 from the other end.

"You should give her a break… she's just a child you know…" said a voice.

That's when the same figure who watched the fight between Naruto and Gaara entered the room.

"Who are you!" demanded Mr. 0 from the other end.

The mysterious figure grabbed the receiver from Ms. Golden Week, "You must not kill the spiky head and the boy with rings around his eyes… if you do, you will die." Said the mysterious figure.

"Oh really… who are you?" asked Mr. 0 form the other end.

"Madara and remember... if you kill those… then you will die a thousand deaths." Said the mysterious figure named Madara who then handed the receiver to Ms. Valentines then vanished.

"Tell me how…" said Mr. 0 on the other end, "What's going on!"

"He just vanished…" said Ms. Valentines, "I have the feeling we just got into something we shouldn't have…"

"Ms. Valentines… I don't know what your doing alive… but I order you to tell what's going on right now!" yelled Mr. 0 from the other end.

And so the Straw Hats learned the secret of Naruto and Gaara's… but who knows what will happen in the future with Baroque Works and the Akatsuki after them as well this mysterious Madara.

Next Time: After leaving little Garden, Jiraiya tells them why Naruto and Gaara has demons inside of them... because their fathers put them there... Jiraiya tells two tragic tales, one of heroism and one of selfness... Meanwhile Nami gets sick... and Haku doesn't have a clue how to help her... what will happen? Find out next time.


	11. The Hero and the Weapon

Chapter 11: The Hero and the Weapon

Things had clamed down with the Straw Hats, Vivi and Jugo… well with the whole Naruto and Gaara having a demon inside of them… thing… however while that clamed down.

However it clamed down with that part… Broggy had started crying for Dorry… he was crying so much.

"Make him stop crying!" yelled Nami.

"Look at his tears! They're making a rainbow!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Dorry unexpectedly came back to laugh shocking everyone.

"Zombie!" yelled Naruto.

That's when Nami whacked him on the head.

"He's not a Zombie." Said Nami.

"How is he alive." Asked Hinata.

"The wounds aren't life threatening." Said Gaara, "It just knocked him out."

"How do you know that?" asked Dorry.

"I can smell your blood." Said Gaara, "The wounds haven't lost that much blood…"

"Despite the fact his insides are all torn up." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"You know, when you say stuff like that, it's creepy." Said Nami.

"Get used to it. I'm open about my demon now…" said Gaara.

Everyone sweat dropped, they knew Gaara was going to be more open about himself.

"But how did he survive?" asked Hinata.

"The weapons!" realized Usopp.

It was indeed true it was weapons that saved Dorry's life. After the realization and an almost fight…

That's when Sanji showed up.

"Hey there!" yelled Sanji noticed the states of Hinata and Nami's clothes and went into Love Cook mode.

"Oh Nami! Hinata! Both of you look ravishing." said Sanji.

Hinata was merely blushing bright red, Nami glared at him.

"Where have you been!" yelled Naruto, "You could have been here, there's something you need to know!"

"Tell him later." Said Nami, "We have to come up with a plan since we're stuck here."

"Why are we stuck here?" asked Sanji taking an eternal pose to Alabasta, "When we have this."

Everyone stared at Sanji gapping except for Jugo who just blinked.

"What is that?" asked Jugo.

"It's an eternal pose." Said Nami.

"Looks like we'll be heading off." Said Luffy.

"Wait, what about the rest of my team." Said Jugo.

That's when Suigetsu, Karin and Sasuke who looked like he was about to cry came though some bushes.

"I feel relaxed!" said Karin.

"Why… why do I always cry." Said Sasuke who began to sob.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Naruto.

"It's a funny story… but I don't think I'll tell you." Said Haku.

"Say…" said Zoro, "You didn't forget the hunting challenge, did you?"

"No way I didn't." said Sanji.

That mention of the Hunting Challenge reminded the two giants of something they might have of forgotten.

"Well it's been fun mister giants!" said Luffy.

And so the crew, perverted Sage and Snake headed back to the ship.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the island, all of the members of the Akatsuki were gathered expect for Tobi.

"And now I know why I shouldn't created park with cloned dinosaurs." Said Kakuzu as he reattached himself.

"Now where is Tobi." Said Pein, "They're leaving the island."

That's when Tobi appeared, "Tobi couldn't fight the Jinchuriki! But Tobi found something interesting."

"What?" asked Itachi.

"Tobi found a group calling themselves Baroque Works! They're trying to kill them before we can extract the beasts!" yelled Tobi.

"Why?" asked Pein.

Tobi shrugged… "Tobi doesn't know." Said Tobi.

"Good boy Tobi." Said Pein.

"I know! Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi happily.

"One more thing. There's something we need to take of before we get off the island" said Pein, "Deidara, I believe it's up to you take of it."

"Yes leader." Said Deidara with a bow.

Back on the Going Merry, the crew the girls had changed clothes into something that wasn't burnt to crisp and most of the crew was ready to go, however there was a bit of a problem.

"No way! My rhino is bigger!" yelled Zoro.

"No way! My lizard's way bigger!" yelled Sanji.

Everyone but Sasuke stared at this and sighed.

"If you don't stop right now, I'm going to crush those two carcasses into nothingness and then we'll see who wins." Said Gaara.

Both of them sighed and got as much beat they could from the dinosaurs and set sailed.

"So… in the Alabasta, we'll be getting our own boat, right?" asked Suigetsu.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find one." Said Vivi with a nod.

"That sounds good." Said Karin.

"So how is he going to like that?" asked Luffy about Sasuke who was curled up into the fetal position, crying.

"A few hours." Said Suigetsu, "At least…"

That's when they noticed the giants standing before them… on the other side of the island.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"This is for thanks for saving us." Said Broggy.

"Remember to keep sailing strata had no matter what happens." Said Dorry.

That's when a Giant Goldfish popped out of the water.

"A giant goldfish… this is vaguely familiar." Said Usopp.

The goldfish opened it's mouth… it was about to swallow them when… however it suddenly exploded for no apparent reason, causing everyone to gape.

"Was that your plan…" said Luffy.

"No it wasn't…" said Dorry blinking.

"I have a feeling… it was one of the Akatsuki." Said Jiraiya, "They won't Naruto and Gaara die until they get their hands on them."

They watched what was left of the fish sink to the bottom.

"You know… you still need to tell Sanji about the demons." Said Nami.

"We know." Said Gaara.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" asked Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sanji blinking.

Everyone met in the Galley… including the members of Snake... Sasuke was still crying so Sanji gave him a tomato to clam him down.

"So did I miss something?" asked Sanji.

They explained the situation about Kyubi and Shukaku to Sanji, it was needless to say Sanji was shocked.

"So you really…" said Sanji.

"Have demons trapped within our body." Said Naruto with a nod.

"We don't know why…" said Gaara, "But they're there."

"But…" said Sanji.

"I knew the whole time.." said Luffy, "This better not change what you think of them."

Sanji sighed… and looked at the others.

"You saw something… didn't you." Said Sanji.

"We did." Said Nami.

"I guess it's not a problem." Said Sanji.

Naruto and Gaara smiled….

"But why do you have demons inside of you anyway?" asked Nami.

"There has to be reason why they're there." Said Vivi.

Both of them shrugged, "We don't know." Said Naruto.

"I guess now's a good time as any." Said Jerry.

"You know why?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I know why, what made you think I didn't?" asked Jiraiya.

Almost everyone who wasn't raised in the Ninja World stared at them.

"But what I'm about to tell them is private… we're going to talk elsewhere." Said Jiraiya.

The two nodded… they would finally learn they came form… the three of them left.

"You know." Said Haku, "I should really teat your hand…"

Luffy noticed the wound he still had when he punched Naruto, "Oh right."

Haku and Luffy left the room as did everyone else to other things.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Hinata as Nami looked a little flushed.

"I'm fine." Said Nami.

On the back of the ship Jiraiya, Naruto and Gaara started talking.

"What I'm about to tell you I know Sasuke knows… only because he's from the Leaf Village… what I'm about to tell you is something that everyone in the Leaf and Sand Villages know…"

"What about?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed, "Okay… the thing is that the demons were placed by both of your fathers."

"What!" yelled Naruto who began to glow red while Gaara's eyes were just wide.

"Clam down Naruto!" yelled Jury-rig giving him a good whack on the head.

"Ow!" yelled Naruto who began to calm down while rubbing the bump on his head.

"Look… only one of you have every right to curse your father's soul for all eternity." Said Jiraiya.

Both of them sweat dropped, both of them thinking, "I hope it's me."

Jiraiya sighed, "I never met Gaara's father but from what I heard he was a compete and utter asshole." Said Jury-rig.

"Why did you put Shukaku in me?" asked Gaara.

"To turn you into a weapon." Said Jiraiya, You were to become the ultimate weapon for the village… You weren't even his son… not only that bout Gaara's mother…"

Jiraiya sighed, "Gaara's mother was sacrificed to force the Demon inside of Gaara's body… in order to seal the demon a scarf ice must be made and Gaara's mother was his."

"So I take it I can't get revenge on my father?" asked Gaara who seemed to be shaking.

"No… he was murdered a few years ago by someone who claimed to be an alley." Said Jiraiya, "However the current Kazekage is still searching for you… but for a very different reason."

"What do you mean? Aren't I just a weapon to the village?" asked Gaara.

"You are not an only child Gaara, you have a brother and sister. Your sister case about you deeply and always wanted to meet you since she was a child. To know the brother she never knew."

Gaara looked at Jiraiya knew he was telling the truth, "So my sister… cares for me?"

"She does. She even managed to get your uncle to hate your father and not you." Said Jiraiya.

"So she must be a very kind person." Said Gaara.

Jiraiya looked at Gaara and he couldn't help it… he laughed, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… it's just your sister… is one of the bossiest women I have ever met in my life! I am frankly surprised that she even has a fiancé to begin with… she's also the 3rd Scariest woman I know."

This made Gaara sweat drop.

"But your sister does care for you and she hates your father as much as anyone could." Said Jiraiya, "So you can hate your father as much as you like…"

Gaara nodded, somehow happy that somewhere there he did have a family.

"Now Naruto." Said Jiraiya.

"From what you said… why shouldn't I hate my father." Said Naruto.

"Your father… didn't do what Gaara's father did." Said Jiraiya, "I didn't teach him to do that, not one bit."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "You taught my father?"

"Why yes I did." Said Jiraiya, "He was a genius and became the best Ninja that ever came out of the Leaf Village."

"If that's true… why did he put the demon inside of me?" asked Naruto.

"To make you a hero." Said Jiraiya.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed, "A few days before you were born, Kyubi attacked and many ninjas died then. The rampage when on for days until finally Minato… your father gave his life to seal Kyubi away forever." He said, "In order to seal it away, he needed a newborn… and you were the only one he could use… he didn't' have the heart to use anyone else's child. That is why he choose you… as his son, he didn't want anyone else to have the burden."

Naruto nodded, "So he didn't' want someone else's child to go though what I'm going though."

"Naruto… never hate your father." Sad Jiraiya taking out a scroll and handing it Naruto.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"It's a letter, he wanted you to have when you became a Chunin but I think it's the perfect time for you to have it." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto opened it and saw it was a letter from his father.

"Can I have some alone time." Said Naruto.

Both of them nodded and left the po0pdeck.

The two of them saw Nami suddenly collapse.

"What happened?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know! Nami suddenly collapsed." Said Vivi.

"Nami! Please wake up!" said Hinata.

Sometime later in the girl's room, Luffy, Haku, Vivi, Sanji and Haku were looking over Nami who was sleeping in the bed, Haku had fined his check up.

"She really sick." Said Haku.

"So can you treat her?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know… I've never seen anything like this before." Said Haku, "This is like some sort of super sickness I have never seen."

"It's not uncommon for some to get sick in the Grand Line. Many pirates here have fallen because mysterious illnesses." Said Vivi.

"That's bad!" said Luffy.

"We might need to find a real doctor somewhere… how far is it to Alabasta?" asked Haku.

"We won't be able to make it for another few days." Said Vivi.

"This is terrible." Said Haku, "We might have to go to another island to find a doctor. After all she's our navigator."

"I'm fine!" said Nami who got up.

"She okay!" said Luffy.

"You're an idiot!" yelled Sanji.

"Please Vivi… go look in my drawer…. There's something you need to see." Said Nami.

Vivi went into the drawer and saw an old news paper, "Oh no…" she sheered.

"It's worse that then you think… that paper's a few days old." Said Nami who got up and went up the stairs.

"Vivi, what's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"Members of the Royal Guard have joined the rebels." Said Vivi quietly, "Over half of the guard…"

Everything in the room became quiet.

On deck Nami walked over to Zoro who was left in charge of navigation.

"What is wrong with you! We're not even head in the right way." Said Nami.

"I'm following that cloud." Said Zoro.

"That's stupid!" yelled Nami who grabbed her head.

"You need to rest." Said Jiraiya joining them, "You're really sick."

"Like I need some pervert telling me what to do." Said Nami.

"Hey…" said Jiraiya, "I know when someone's supposed to be resting."

Nami glared at Jiraiya.

Nami sweat dropped… that's when she felt something, "There's a storm coming."

"What?" asked Jiraiya.

"I said there's a storm coming! Get everyone and change direction." Said Nami.

"Your delicious!" said Jiraiya.

Nami punched him in the… well private zone.

"Just get everyone!" said Nami.

"Right." Said Zoro with a sweat drop, "Hey everyone! Including you of snake! Get out on the deck now!"

That's when everyone but Sasuke and Naruto gather on the deck.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"There's a storm coming. We have to avoid it." Said Nami.

Luffy walked over to Nami and touched her forehead… it was burning that it burned his hand.

"You idiot! Didn't you already burn you hand today! It's not my forehead" yelled Nami.

"It's this hand that's burned." Said Luffy holding of his bandaged hand… which wasn't the hand he used.

"Just do it!" yelled Nami.

"She's really scary right now…" said Usopp.

"Why do we have to do it?" asked Karin.

"Do you want to drawn in a storm?" asked Nami.

Karin sweat dropped, "No…" she muttered.

"Then get to work." Said Nami.

And so they turned the ship and fortunately were also back on course with the Eternal Pose… however…

"You know…. If you just want to get back on course you should have just said that." Said Karin.

"Right now she's sick. Be nice." Said Jugo.

Karin pouted…

"Guys! Guys!" yelled Naruto coming from the back of the ship.

"What?" asked Hinata.

Naruto pointed to giant cyclone… which was in the detection they were headed in.

"Holy shit!" yelled Karin.

"Even though Nami's sick. She still felt it." Said Sanji.

"No way…" said Naruto.

That's when Nami collapsed into Haku's arms, Vivi looked at her then at the crew.

"As you know… things have gotten a lot worse in my country." Said Vivi, "And I want to thank all of you for helping me. However… I think it would be best if we go find a doctor for Nami."

"Vivi." Said Nami looking up weakly.

"Don't worry… after all we can't head back to my country if our Navigator is sick." Said Vivi.

The others nodded in agreement, right now it was the best option to do that. And so they went to search the doctor that they needed greatly.

Next Time: The Crew searched for an island with a doctor while Nami continued to get worse. Meanwhile Naruto re-reads the letter from his father... and realizes he must do one thing. Kick Jiraiya's ass! What also happens when pirates appear and their captain has a bigger appetite than Luffy and Naruto's combined? Find out next time!


	12. The Search for a Doctor

Chapter 12: The Search for a Doctor

It was an extremely cold day on the Going Merry. It was so cold it began to snow. The crew made Sasuke, Karin and Jugo do most of the grunt work, they might have been guests… but they weren't pleasant… oh and they were ninja… They couldn't make Suigetsu to his water nature and his fear of freezing… he spent most of the time in the girl's room so he wouldn't freeze.

"Why are you in here anyways?" asked Sanji.

"This is the warmest room in the boat… I don't want to freeze…" said Suigetsu.

Everyone either tried their best to help Nami or get their minds of it… for Naruto it was re-reading father's letter.

"Dear Naruto,

I know that what I'm what I'm about to do is horrible but I'm sorry it's the only way and I know your mother is not going to make though childbirth. I'm sorry that I will never be there for you, but it is my duty as the Hokage. What I'm about to do will hopefully make you a hero, even when I'm gone I'm sure that you will be the hero that everyone reveres for keeping the Kyubi no Yoko at bay. Now you must be wondering, why you didn't know that I'm your father until today… So that the enemies I made in the past wouldn't come and kill you… you know during the third ninja war there was an order to flee on site when they saw me. That brings back memories. Now before I leave, I want to say a few things, first if your godfather Jiraiya has not taken care of you, please BEAT HIM UP! BEAT HIM UP SO HARD FOR ME! AND BEAT HIM FOR ALL THOSE TIMES HE LEFT ME TO PEEP ON LADIES IN THE BATH! (Naruto would help but to sweat drop while reading this). Also if he has yet to teach you the Rasengan or the Flying Thunder God Jutsu please have him teach them… And if you have learned the Rasengan, please perfect it… the way I intended.

Sighed Namikaze Minato, your father the 4th Hokage."

"My father wanted me to be a hero so bad." Thought Naruto, "And that pervert is my godfather… I may like my life… but how could he allow me to kidnapped like that."

Jiraiya sighed as he began to write a report to Tsunade. About the situation, even though right now looking for a doctor was the right thing to do and even though back up wouldn't arrive for another months due to the ways of the Jutsu he still felt it as the best thing to do. That's when he dodged a punch from Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Have you ever my father's letter?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not, until you read it, it was for your eyes only." Said Jiraiya.

"Oh… fine…" said Naruto he tossed the letter to Jiraiya who began to read it, he sweat dropped when he read the part about beating him up if he didn't care of him, "Oh come on… don't you like your life…"

That's when Naruto punched Jiraiya in the face, which Jiraiya interrupted as "Yes I do… but still…"

"You want a fight… I'll give it you!" said Jiraiya.

With that the two began to fight, using Taijutsu only.

Down below, in the Girl's room, Haku sighed.

"What are they doing up there?" asked Vivi.

"You think it's an enemy ship." Said Luffy.

"Why you Pervy sage! Why couldn't you respect my father!" yelled Naruto from the deck.

"Stop calling me that! And there's no way I was going to let some brat tie me down!" yelled Jiraiya from the deck.

"You know… I highly doubt that's the case." Said Suigetsu.

"I'll be right back." Said Haku.

"What do you think Haku's going to do?" asked Sanji.

Luffy shrugged… he really didn't know.

On deck both Naruto and Jiraiya prepared a punch each and ran towards each other… that's when two sheets of ice formed in the air and the two crashed into them.

"Now, what are you doing?" asked Haku.

"We're fighting!" yelled Naruto.

"Can you do it later… you know Nami's very sick right!" said Haku, "Her fever's getting worse…"

Naruto looked very guilty, "Sorry…" he said.

"And Jiraiya shouldn't you be acting like an adult?" asked Sasuke coming from the bow holding a snow shovel, "You're one of the Legendary Sanin… you should act like it."

Jiraiya stared at Sasuke, "His eyes are yellow…" thought Jiraiya.

"You're pathetic Jiraiya righting with some brat… you give…" said Sasuke, he then callused to his knees, clutching his chest and began to breath heavily, while his eyes went back to their normal black.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Naruto.

"It's a long story…" said Jiraiya, "I think it's best if Sasuke tells him yourself…"

"There's no way… am I going to tell that idiot…" said Sasuke.

"Naruto… I know you want to talk… but there's something I need to talk to Sasuke about." Said Jiraiya.

"Fine…" muttered Naruto.

"You're coming with me, so you don't get into any more trouble up here." Said Haku tugging on his ear.

"Oh come on Haku!" yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya walked over Sasuke who continued shovel snow and dumped into the sea.

"You should really join up…" said Jiraiya.

"I don't need your help with Itachi… I already told you and this pirate crew that!" said Sasuke glaring at Jiraiya.

"That's not why!" said Jiraiya, "It's getting worse… is it?"

Sasuke was silent, "It's getting to close to at least once a week…" said Sasuke.

"We both know that you're holding back something horrible from the world…" said Jiraiya, "And the longer you suppress it, the harder it will be to hold him back."

"I don't need your help yet on this one." Said Sasuke, "I can handle it. It's still not that bad."

"Fine." Said Jiraiya, "But we both know one thing… both of us don't know long we'll be in this world. There are only 18 ninja here in this world besides you… and I'm the only one who help you deal with Orochimaru right now…"

"I'm still leaving…" said Sasuke, "But if it gets that bad… then you'll going to have to help me."

"I know…" said Jiraiya, "I already promised a long time ago."

"I know…" said Sasuke.

Down below deck…

"Why not give her meat… won't that make her better?" asked Luffy.

"No it won't!" said everyone else in a manner that was yelling but not loud enough to wake up Nami.

"They're right!" said Naruto, "Ramen's the way the to go."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"That won't help her." Said Haku.

"If I knew what she had, I'd give her food to help fight it off." Said Sanji.

"I don't even know what the cause is…" said Haku.

"Can't you just look all over the body?" asked Naruto.

"No way!" said Haku who began to blush, "I'm not going to try find what's the cause that way."

"What about Hinata, can't she look for the cause?" asked Naruto.

Everyone but Luffy and Suigetsu sweat dropped while thinking, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Not too long later, Hinata was looking over Nami with the Byakugan. She nodded, "There appears to be an infection caused by an insect bite on her stomach." Said Hinata.

Haku nodded and removed the blankets and lifted up her shirt slightly and noticed ugly purple marks.

"That's the cause all right…" said Haku, "Unfortunately I don't know what kind of insect that bit her or how to treat it."

"At least we know the cause." Said Luffy.

The other members of the crew nodded.

The next day, Luffy was flocking in the snow to get his mind off of Nami and noticed Naruto was pouting.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"The Pervy Sage won't teach me one of my dad's Justus because it's too cold." Said Naruto.

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Luffy.

"He said the first part involved water balloons… but still…" said Naruto pouting.

Luffy shrugged and changed the subject, "You know what I like… have these three around… because of them we don't have to do that chores." Said Luffy.

That's when someone watched him in the head with a shovel… it was Karin.

"Shut up…" muttered Karin who went back to work.

"Hey… um… guys…" said Zoro, "There's some guy stand on the water."

"So…" said Naruto, Luffy and Karin.

"Don't you find that abnormal." Said Zoro.

"Not really." Said the three.

That's when Zoro said, "I don't think he's a ninja."

All three of them realized that and looked onto the water, and it was some weird guy standing on the water.

"He's not a member of the Akatsuki, is he?" asked Naruto.

"No way… there's weirdoes in it… but not that kind of weirdo…" said Karin.

"Well that guy is up to something!" said Naruto.

He jumped off the ship and land on the water… that's right on the water… he could walk on water.

"What the…" said the guy.

Naruto ran up and punched the guy in the face who landed in the water with a splash. Naruto walked over to where he was standing and saw it was a small platform.

"There's something underneath the water." Said Naruto.

That's when a giant submarine came out of the way creating huge waves… Naruto managed to back onto the boat.

In the Girl's room, Sanji, Vivi, Haku, Hinata and Jiraiya were watching over Nami (while Suigetsu took a nap).

"What's going on?" asked Suigetsu waking up.

"Some things' going on deck!" said Hinata.

"Let's go check it out!" said Sanji.

"Right!" said Hinata.

Both Sanji and Hinata ran up stairs.

"Well I minds well see." Said Jiraiya.

The three of them got up to the deck…

"What's going on?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well you can see nothing much." Said Naruto.

That's when several men identical uniforms pointed guns at them, they noticed hundreds more pointed at the others

"Um…" said Jiraiya who began to shiver when he saw the guns, "What are those things?"

"Their guns… don't you know what they are?" asked Sanji.

"They don't exist in my world…" said Jiraiya.

"Make one move and your toast." Said one of the men.

Gaara who was hanging out with Jugo in the Galley and had sense come out because of what going on smirked… Gaara jumped down from the up deck and landed near the mast.

"Why you!" shouted one of the men who began to shoot Gaara only for it to be absorbed by the sand, "What the!"

"Bullet Backfire!" said Gaara as the bullets were sent back at those that shot him.

"What are those things…" whispered Karin.

"Just let us handle it!" said Luffy.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

That's when 9 more Narutos popped into existence making the others gape…

"All right! You think your guns can beat us!" yelled all 100 Narutos.

Sasuke who was shoveling the back deck stared at the sight, "Jugo… Karin… stand down… we need more information on this "guns"." Ordered Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke." Said Karin.

"Right." Said Jugo.

"Minds as well stand down too and leave it to those that know." Said Jiraiya.

The ninjas watched at the Straw Hats fought with out fear against the guns, Gaara and Luffy were immune while the others… well they were just used to it… except for Usopp, he was cowering in the corner. After when most of them were down, two guys wearing some completely different showed up… when was the guy Naruto punched in the ocean while the other was some guy who was big on afros.

"How dare you do that to our crew!" said the guy who was big on afros.

"That's right Captain Wapol will see to it that you will pay." Said the man who was punched bay Naruto.

"Captain Wapol?" asked Luffy.

That's when a very fat man covered in metal wearing the fur of some sort of hippo appeared… he was the captain of the ship… Wapol.

"Oh my god! That hippo ate a man!" yelled Naruto.

"What I wasn't eaten by a hippo you fool!" yelled Wapol.

"Oh… my bad…" said Naruto laughing.

"Do you have a log pose or an eternal pose point to Drum Island?" asked Wapol.

"Never heard of it." Said Sanji.

"Then you wouldn't mind me eating taking your treasure and ship." Said Wapol taking a bite out of the side of the ship causing everyone to gape.

"What the…" said Luffy.

"Wapol ate the Munch Munch Fruit… he can eat anything…" said the guy Naruto punched.

"Stop eating my ship!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy ran in for the attack but Wapol began to eat Luffy. Fortunately… Luffy's arms were out of his Mouth and Luffy managed to use Gum Gum Bazooka on Wapol, forcing Luffy out of his mouth and sending the fat man flying.

"Ewww… I'm covered in spit." Said Luffy almost gagging.

"Captain!" yelled the what everyone was assumed was officers.

They took everyone that was injured and went back to their ship.

"This won't be the last time you'll see us!" said the guy Naruto punched.

"Well I think that's the last time we'll see them." Said Naruto.

"No it won't!" yelled the same guy as their ship sailed away.

"So it's over." Sighed Hinata.

"Okay… someone better tell us what those things they were holding were." Said Sasuke.

"You don't know what guns are?" asked Naruto, "Wow your world is weird."

"You were born there too you know." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

And so the journey continued on… even though the Crew knows what's the cause of Nami's condition, no one knew how to treat it and that's what the main thing was now… that and teaching Snake and Jiraiya about guns.

Next Time: The crew arrives on an Island... However there's only one doctor on the whole island and there's many problems: 1. She a witch and 2 she lives on a very high steep mountain... However Haku has a few tricks up his sleeve to get up there. Also Snake bids a farewell to the crew when they finally have a boat... Will Naruto finally be happy to have them gone? Find out next time!


	13. The Island of Snow

A/N: All right! This story has reached over 10,000 hits! Yay! It's my 8th story that has reach that point (behind New Lives R, Family Piece, Souls Reborn, Quest of Kings, New Lives, Bleached Marimo and The Biju Biju Fruit)... all right! I'm so happy and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 13: The Island of Snow

Usopp sighed… that had to be the strangest moment of his life by far, sure hanging out with a giant, sailing up a mountain and beating a fish man were weird… but explaining to a few teenagers and 50 something year old man about guns was really, really weird.

"So basically these are weapons that have a high percent chance at killing them?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Yes." Said Usopp with a nod.

"Hmmm…" said Sasuke.

(Daydream)

"Yu killed my family… now it's time to die Itachi." Said Sasuke.

"You're too weak Sasuke." Answered Itachi.

That's when Sasuke took out a gun and begin to repeat shoot Itachi.

(End of Day Dream)

"Too easy… maybe as a last resort." Said Sasuke.

Everyone stared at Sasuke with sweat drops.

"What was going though his head?" asked Usopp.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Said Jiraiya.

Meanwhile on the deck Naruto made his Shadow Clones do all the word in fixing the wall Wapol ate.

"So… what do you think is going to happen with Snake? I mean Sasuke when we get to an island that populated they're get a boat… what if they don't leave though?" asked Naruto.

"They'll leave, Karin getting sick of the fact she's our slave." Muttered Zoro from the crow's nest who knew mentioning the fact that Sasuke hated Naruto and the feeling was mutual.

"Hey have you guys noticed that weather's been stabilizing lately?" asked Sanji to Naruto and Zoro.

"Not really." Answered Naruto.

"It's because we're close a Winter Island." Answered Vivi.

"Winter island?" asked Sanji.

"Yes…" said Vivi who began to list the 4 classes of Island on the Grand Line, Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter… and because they're so different the weather partners collide giving unstable weather patterns.

"So that makes sense." Said Naruto who didn't quite understood it.

"There's an island." Said Zoro.

"I'll go tell Luffy!" said Naruto.

And so Naruto went into the girl's cabin and told Luffy.

"Did you hear there Nami." Said Luffy.

"Don't you want to check it out?" asked Naruto.

And so Luffy checked it out… without a coat.

"Oh wow! Look at those mountains!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy, aren't you cold?" asked Gaara.

(As stated in any other story that reached this point… for best results, hum the Jeopardy Song).

"It's cold!" yelled Luffy after a minute of them staring at him.

"You just noticed that!" yelled everyone else.

And so they laid down their plans.

"Okay… we go look for a doctor for Nami." Said Luffy.

"No all of us… we still have to find a boat someone's willing to give us." Said Karin.

"I'm going with you." Said Jiraiya, "You know to go though the plans in case you need my help."

Sasuke nodded…

"His help with what?" asked Naruto.

"None of your business!" yelled Sasuke.

And so they landed on the shore, they saw no signs of civilization anywhere.

"Okay, we might need to head inland. Who's going to go?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm going!" yelled Luffy.

"Me too!" yelled Naruto.

"So am I." said Sanji.

"I'll go too." Said Hinata.

"I'm… staying…" said Usopp.

That's when several people came wearing weapons.

"Pirates! Leave now!" yelled a rather large man.

"We don't' man any harm! We're here to find a doctor to help our sick friend." Said Luffy.

"We're not going to fall for that." Said one of the people, "All you pirates are just the same."

"Please he's telling the truth. We just want to help our friend!" Said Vivi.

"That's a lie." Said another person as he shot Vivi.

"Damn you!" yelled Luffy who was preparing for a fight.

"Stop!" yelled Vivi, "The bullet just grazed me."

"But…" said Luffy.

"Endangering your crew like this… you're a terrible captain." Said Vivi.

Vivi turned towards the town's people and bowed, "Please, our navigator is really sick. She need your help."

Luffy nodded and followed her lead.

"Please we just want to save my crewmate." Bowed Luffy.

The town's people were silent.

"Take them into town." Ordered Dalton.

"But what about last time?" asked a town's person.

"I think they really mean it." Said Dalton.

And so Gaara headed below deck and told Haku (who never left Nami's side) that they found an island.

And so the Straw Hats, Snake, Jiraiya and Vivi headed into the island… minus Zoro and Carue who stayed back to train.

"So some of you are looking for a boat?" asked a town's person.

"Yes, one that can transverse the Grand Land." Said Sasuke.

"He means Grand Line." Said Karin.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Old Man Fisher's Boat is still available, right?" asked another person.

"I think so… that boat might be good and it's large enough and there's enough room." Said another man.

"Thank you." Said Sasuke.

"What's going on with Sasuke?" asked Karin.

"What do you expect, we're in another world with super weapons that don't exist in our world… Of course he'd act gracious… especially with what happened with that Princess." Said Suigetsu.

"If you say so." Said Karin rolling her eyes.

They got to the a town there many wooly animal roaming about.

"Wow this is really a snow town!" yelled Luffy.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry Nami, we're almost there." Said Haku to Nami who was laying on Sanji's back.

"You can all go back to your posts." Said the large man who was leader.

"Yes sir!" said the rest, expect for one who stayed back.

"So they're not solders?" asked Vivi.

"No, this country doesn't have a military… they're all volunteers." Said the man.

And so the group split up, with Jiraiya and Snake being showed the boat while the rest went into the man who's name is Dalton's house. Inside the house, they discussed Nami.

"She doesn't look good." Said Dalton.

"She has some sort of bug bite that's infected her. All need to know is how to treat her." said Haku.

"Unfortunately there's only one doctor on the island and she's a witch." Said Dalton.

"Sure a witch." Said Gaara rolling his eyes.

"Says the guy with a demon inside of him." Said Sanji.

"Shut up…" muttered Gaara.

"She lives at the top of the castle." Said Dalton, "Take a look outside."

Haku took a look outside… and saw a giant snowman.

"Um…" said Haku.

Outside, Luffy stood on a snowman, Usopp stood on a lizard monster made of snow and Naruto wept while Hinata comforted him as what he tried to build didn't out well.

"Those idiots." Said Sanji.

And so Sanji went outside and tore down the snowmen.

"So that castle up there has the island's only doctor." Said Haku, "Okay…"

"We're going to have to climb it!" yelled Luffy.

"Are you insane? Look how steep that mountain is!" yelled Sanji.

Everyone began to fight about the mountain… Haku just stood there thinking… "Why are they arguing I have a plan"

It was decided that Sanji, Luffy and Haku would climb up there.

"No one's going to listen to me are you?"

At the coast at what looked to be a m3edium sized fishing boat (that has at least a kitchen, two bedrooms).

"So how much will this cost us?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing… old man fisher died in a tragic accident… involved marshmallows… they're evil." Muttered the town's person.

"Okay…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Now if you excuse, I have to get back to my post." Said the man.

"So if one of us gets word we'll keep in touch." Said Jiraiya.

"And when I kill Itachi, I'll rejoin you." Said Sasuke.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jiraiya with a smirk.

"That's none of your business…" muttered Sasuke, "I'll also return, if it gets worse."

"I know." Said Jiraiya.

"Tell Gaara I said bye." Said Jugo.

"I can't wait to get out of the area." Muttered Suigetsu.

"I can't wait just to leave them… what are we, they're slaves?"

And so Snake bored the boat and left the island.

"Things are going to get worse… I know it." Thought Jiraiya as he watched them leave.

Back in town, three making the "climb" got ready, Nami was tied to Luffy's back and all was ready.

"All right let's go!" said Luffy.

"Wait!" said Dalton, "Be careful of the Lapahn… man eating rabbits that roam this side of the mountain."

"Oh, I'm not afraid of little rabbits… let's go!" said Luffy.

"Wait!" said Haku, "I have a better idea, we don't need to climb!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sanji.

"I'll show you." Said Haku who took off his glove, bit his thumb so it would bleed, "Summoning Jutsu!"

There were large puffs of smoke… when the smoke cleared stood three horse sized snow hares.

"Wow! That pretty girl made those rabbits appear out of nowhere." Said a town's person.

"Actually, I'm a boy." Said Haku.

The town's person went silent… as he began to twitch.

"This is Flopsy." Said Haku.

"Hello…" said the first.

"Mopsy." Said Haku.

"Hiya!" said the second cheerfully.

"And Steve." Said Haku.

"Are we on adventure? I like adventures!" said the last.

"Steve is a little off." Said Haku.

"So we're going to ride them to the top?" asked Luffy.

"That's right!" said Haku.

Haku got onto Flopsy, Sanji got onto Mopsy and Luffy with Nami on his back got onto Steve.

"Are right Lord Haku." Said Mopsy.

"Let's go!" said Flopsy.

"Yay!" cheered Steve.

And with that the three snow hares ran towards the mountains, with their riders on they're way to find a doctor to save Nami.

Next Time: The Journey to the Doctor's castle is dangerous with giant man eating rabbits and the return of that hungry, hungry hippo. Will Luffy, Sanji and Haku's abilities be enough or will they loose their way? Also everyone else learns the truth about the hippo man... in that he was the king of the island! What else will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Climbing the Mountain

A/N: Well another chapter as part of my Overhaul! The first request... and hopefully not the only request I'll get... (sigh) the person who asked me to update probably doesn't even know about the overhaul... Anyways, please request something to update... unless it's on the list of things I plan to update or already updated... well enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 14: Climbing the Mountain

The remaining crew watched as the three snow hares left.

"I'm sorry we don't have any more doctors." Said Dalton.

"It's no problem. Haku when it come to water, wind and ice, he's the master! He's pretty much in his natural environment right now!" said Naruto.

"He's right, no matter what happens their fine." Said Gaara.

"But the Lahpan are giant rabbits that hunt in packs." Said Dalton.

"Wait giant rabbits that hunt in packs! Why wasn't there a big freak out when Haku summoned them?" asked Naruto.

"Because they were built differently." explained Dalton.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Define "built differently."" said Naruto.

Meanwhile at base of the mountain… Steve was singing a very off tune song while everyone tuned him out and held a conversation.

"And that's why the women in snow counties have such beautiful skin." explained Sanji.

I think you've been spending way too much time with Luffy and Naruto." said Haku with a sweat drop.

Luffy couldn't help but to laugh that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sanji glaring at Haku.

"It's such a childish thing to believe." said Haku.

"Says the cross dresser." said Sanji.

"I don't cross dress… I just happen to like the color pink." said Haku.

"You're clothes says otherwise." muttered Sanji.

That's when the snow hares stopped.

"What is it girl?" asked Haku.

"There's something coming." said Flopsy.

That's when they saw a ton of bear sized giant rabbits… that stood like polar bears.

"Oh wow! Look like those polar bears!" yelled Luffy.

"Their rabbits." said Flopsy.

"Really…" said Haku with a sweat drop.

"Maybe it's the decedents of the rabbit of caebannog." said Steve.

"For the last time Steve, the rabbit of caebannog is just a legend." said Flopsy.

Steve began to cry.

"It's a real thing… it's a real… don't cry Steve!" comforted Mopsy, "Way to go Flopsy, you made Steve cry… again."

"I'm not going apologize!" yelled Flopsy.

Steve began to cry even more.

"Is this like this a lot?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah…" sighed Haku.

All right time to fight them off!" yelled Luffy.

"You're not doing anything!" said Haku, "You're the one carrying Nami."

"But…" said Luffy.

"I agree with her." said Sanji.

Haku glared at Sanji.

"Sorry… slip up." said Sanji.

"Let me handle this." said Haku, "Sanji's attacks won't work very well…"

Haku jumped off Mopsy and called began to perform several hand signs.

"Ice Prison Jutsu!"

About a quarter of the rabbits were covered in a strange ice that came out of the ground. The rabbits glared at Haku for doing this.

"Let's go!" said Haku.

"Right!" said Mopsy.

Haku climbed back onto Mopsy and the three snow hares jumped over the remaining unfrozen rabbits.

"Do you think that was enough?" asked Sanji.

"No… they will come back." said Haku, "I'm sure of it."

Back in town, Jiraiya noticed everyone outside of the house.

"Hey what's going on." said Jiraiya.

"Luffy, Sanji and Haku took Nami up the mountain to see the witch." said Naruto.

"Okay..,." said Jiraiya, "Someone who isn't childish explain it to me better."

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya ignored his god son and took a seat.

"The only doctor on this island is a witch." explained Gaara.

"Only one doctor, that's weird." said Jiraiya taking out a gourd and began to drink from it.

"This island used to have many doctors, they were considered the best in the world. That is until our king Wapol drove them out." said Dalton.

"Wait did you say Wapol?" asked Naruto.

"He's the pirate who attacked us yesterday…" said Hinata.

"And you say he's the king?" asked Usopp.

"I take it something drove him to piracy." said Jiraiya.

"A small pirate crew one day came. They destroyed towns and pillaged." explained Dalton.

"Let me guess… he turned tail and ran." said Jiraiya.

"That's right." said Dalton, "But it was a blessing in disguise… we are now free from Wapol's tyranny."

"That's terrible! How can a king treat his people like that!" yelled Vivi.

Vivi sweat dropped, when he saw the looks on her friend's faces that "Shouldn't you lay low."

"Dalton." said a rather large woman walking towards them, "I heard that there some people trying to find the doctor."

"Yes that right." said Dalton.

"I heard that she's Coco Weed." said the woman.

Everyone sweat dropped and so they decided to head to Coco Weed in a sleigh… it should be pointed out that was pretty cramped and wasn't meant to carry 7 people.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." said Hinata.

"I'm sorry." said Dalton, "I heard she came down from the mountain yesterday. She usually come down two days in a row."

"That's okay… all we have to do. Is tell her to meet them at the castle." said Naruto.

Gaara was staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"I can feel an angry presence on the mountain… and it's getting angrier." answered Gaara.

"Sounds like Luffy's doing." said Naruto.

"You're one to talk." said Gaara, "Remember that time with those mongooses…"

"I told you not to b ring up the mongooses…" muttered Naruto.

"Mongooses?" asked Usopp.

"It's something that happened a few years ago." said Hinata.

"I told you not to bring it up!" yelled Naruto.

Dalton sweat dropped…

"If you think that's bad, try living with them." muttered Jiraiya.

Meanwhile up in the mountains… the giant rabbits once again cornered Luffy's group.

"Great! Them again…" muttered Sanji.

"Thousand Needle Jutsu!" called out Haku.

Out of the snow came out of thousands of needles that impaled the giant rabbits, the three snow hares once again jumped over the evil carnivorous rabbits.

"There's more down." said Luffy with a smirk.

"Yay!" cheered Steve who had sense cheered up.

"Their going to come back I know it." said Haku.

"Can you get rid of them?" asked Sanji.

"I don't have enough Chakra to use a Jutsu to take them all out after summoning these three, if I do then I'll use almost of my Chakra." explained Haku.

Sanji sighed, it should be pointed out that the 4 of them explained Chakra awhile back.

"So unless it's a last resort I won't be able to pull off major jutsus." said Haku

"Oh man… really" muttered Luffy.

"Yeah… I'm sorry." said Haku.

"It's okay… all we can do is hope that we can get to the foot of that mountain." said Haku.

Meanwhile in the village of Coco Weed, the other group arrived.

"What do you mean we missed her!" yelled Naruto.

"You did." said man working at restaurant.

"She fixed up my leg." said a little boy who was injruied which was fix.

"Did see say where she was going?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah Gyasta." said another town's person.

"Where's that?" asked Usopp.

"It's a town not far from here, they like to ice skate there." said Dalton.

"Yeah… I don't think we needed that information." said Naruto.

"Okay so let's go." said Usopp.

Before they could even head out someone showed up, and he was in a panic.

"Dalton!" yelled the person.

"What is it?" asked Dalton.

"Wapol! He's back!" yelled the person.

"What!" yelled Dalton.

"You take care of him, I'll handle the kids." said Jiraiya.

"Kids! You're not even a permanent member of the crew." muttered Naruto.

"Is that any way to treat your god father?" asked Jiraiya.

"Some god father… you're the one that let me get kidnapped." explained Naruto.

"Why you!" yelled Jiraiya.

Two fist managed out of sand knocked them out then retreated back into Gaara's gourd.

"This isn't the time to argue." muttered Gaara.

"Make sure you get a map." said Dalton.

Gaara nodded as he left.

"I guess Gaara's in charge." said Usopp with a sweat drop.

And so they went into the much less cramped sleigh.

Back on the mountain, Luffy's group continued on their… when more rabbits showed up… some of them had pieces of ice stuck to them, while other had icy needles on them.

""I think they broke free from your ice prison." said Flopsy.

"I can see that." said Haku.

That's when the rabbits began to jump… a lot.

"What are they doing?" asked Luffy.

"Oh crap…" muttered Sanji.

"This isn't good." muttered Haku.

And that's when the rabbit's hopping began to cause an avalanche!

Next time: The Avalanche will prove a great challenge to Luffy when Sanji gets gravely injruied and Haku uses up a lot of Chakra. Will Flopsy, Mopsy and Steve be any help? Meanwhile Gaara's group heads to town when they get bad feeling. What happened in town... and more importantly... why did they find Zoro half naked in the snow? Find out next time!


	15. Avalanche!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but there's a reason why I updated! Why? Because this one reached 20,000 hits! Hurray! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: Avalanche!

Luffy, Haku, Sanji and the three snow hares gaped at the fact that they were creating an avalanche.

"So how are you guys at handling an avalanche?" asked Luffy.

"Mommy!" cried Steve.

"I believe that answered your question…" muttered Flopsy.

"We have to be very careful." Said Mopsy.

That was when the snow hares began to run away.

"What are we going to do?" asked Luffy.

"Try to run away." Said Haku.

The three snow hares ran as fast they could. However the Lahpan were riding pieces of wood like snowboards.

"Oh great… we're getting attacked by ski bunnies." Said Flopsy

"Lame!" said Mopsy.

"Either way we have to get out of here!" said Haku.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

The Lahpan however continued their attacks which the snow hares tried to dodge.

"What are we going to do?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know if… but…" said Haku, "I might have to use my Jutsu!"

"That's not good." Said Flopsy, "You might not have enough Chakra!"

"I know… that's what the problem is…" sighed Haku.

"That's bad!" said Steve.

"Wait! I have an idea!" said Flopsy, "Let's try to get on one the trees."

"Good idea!" said Haku.

They managed to jump on one the trees coming down with the rest of the mountain.

"We'll be able to coast on this until it ends." Said Haku.

That was when they saw a large rock with torn away tree stumps coming out the snow.

"We're going to fast to change direction!" yelled Haku.

That was when Sanji jumped off his rabbit and kicked the log as he could, diverting it, but he was getting swept up in the snow.

"Sanji!" shouted Luffy.

"It's all or nothing!" shouted Haku.

He began to channel his Chakra, causing the snow sweep Sanji out of the snow allowing Luffy to grab him.

"Good job Haku." Said Luffy.

He turned to see Haku passed out.

"He used all of his charka." Said Mopsy.

"Noooooo!" shouted Steve.

"It's mild though… he's going to be unconscious for a while. But I don't think this ice will be good for him." Said Flopsy.

"Don't worry, he gave us enough charka to make sure you get up to those big mountains." Said Mopsy.

Luffy nodded and they waited out the avalanche before continuing.

Lower on the mountain, the group that went to find the doctor their own way got stuck in the snow.

"How are we going to get this out?" asked Usopp.

"I know, we should think outside the box." Said Naruto.

"No!" said Hinata and Gaara.

"Does it have to do with the Mongooses?" asked Jiraiya.

"Unfortunately yes." Said Hinata.

Gaara sighed and got his sand ready.

That was when there was a lot of rumbling.

"It's an avalanche!" yelled Usopp.

Gaara knew what he had to do, he created a large dome of sand to protect them.

"Will this protect us?" asked Usopp.

"The snow isn't Chakra enhanced so the sand will protect us." Explained Gaara.

"Yeah… Gaara's sand can stand up to anything." Said Naruto.

"Almost anything." Corrected Gaara.

After the rumbling ended Gaara began to shift the sand.

"You might want to duck and cover." He said.

There was an explosion and they were out.

"We're okay." Said Vivi breathing a sigh of relief.

That was when they heard moaning, they turned to where the moaning came from and someone came out of the snow… Zoro… who didn't have a shirt on.

"Hey Zoro… what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I was training." Said Zoro, "What are you doing here?"

"You know you being here is weirder than us being here." Said Naruto.

"Especially since you don't have a shirt." Pointed out Jiraiya.

Zoro looked down… he had to admit they were right.

"We should get back to town." Said Hinata.

"She's right… something's going on." Said Gaara.

And so they decided to head back to town.

With Luffy, he had rescued a Lahpan parent from the snow, it helped him a lot, as he was being followed by Wapol and his men and he didn't know it. He, his unconscious crewmembers and the hares got to the mountain.

"This where we leave you." Said Flopsy, "We don't have enough Chakra to climb up."

Flopsy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good luck." Said Mopsy who too disappeared.

"I like you!" yelled Steve before he too disappeared.

Luffy took a breath, he tied Haku to his chest, while holding Sanji in his mouth. He had a long, touch climb ahead.

Back with the other members of the crew they headed back to town with Zoro bugging Usopp and Naruto for clothes.

"For the last time no! we're not giving you our clothes!" yelled Naruto.

"You know, you can only blame yourself for this one." Said Gaara.

Zoro glared at Gaara who glared back.

They got back to big horn, a bunch of Wapol's men were standing on a mound of snow not letting the towns people dig.

"Let us dig out Dalton!" yelled one of the town's people.

"There's no way we're going to allow that." Said one of the men.

"Dalton's under there?" asked Naruto.

Zoro eyed Wapol's men and ran towards them.

"What is he doing?" asked Jiraiya.

They watched as Zoro beat one of them up and stole his clothes.

"Stealing his clothes apparently." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"That's just silly." Said Naruto.

Zoro was enjoying his new coat when some more of the men tried to attack. Zoro took the swords he used while beating them up when one of them suddenly went down.

"Save some for me!" shouted Naruto.

Zoro grinned and nodded… and so the two of them took down the army.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto, "We can dig up Dalton now!"

The town's people nodded with one of them giving a shovel to Naruto.

"Who is Dalton?" asked Zoro.

"If you don't know who he is, ten why did you fight them?" asked Gaara.

There was an awkward silence with the two.

"Forget I asked." Responded Gaara as he joined in the digging.

Luffy had, managed to climb up the rock wall. He was half frozen and bleeding but he was almost there. He got to the top, untied Haku placing him on the ground. He looked at the castle in front of him and collapsed. Unfortunately the ground beneath him gave way, but fortunately a strange hairy creature caught him before he and Nami could fall back down.

Little did the creature knew, things were going to change for him.

Next Time: Nami is saved as they reached the doctor in time. All right! Wait... that's that furry little thing? It's a reindeer that ate a Devil Fruit? That's interesting. What will happen? Find out next time!


	16. Chopper the Blue Nosed Reindeer

A/N: Hurray! This fic has hit 30,000 hits! I'm so happy and sorry for the long wait for the chapter... enjoy it!

Chapter 16: Chopper the Blue Nosed Reindeer

Haku slowly opened his eyes, he rubbed him, he began to remember what happened.

"I exhausted my chakra…" he said.

He heard some people talking nearby.

"Well the girly looking one just has exhausted from what I could tell." Said the voice.

He got up and went to the room where the talking was coming from.

"Excuse me." Said Haku.

He saw an old woman… well her head was old for some reason she had a young body looked at him.

"Well you seem to have recovered." Said the old woman.

"Yes." Said Haku, "How is Nami?"

"Is that her name?" asked the old woman, "We gave her the medicine and she's going to be fine."

"Okay." Said Haku.

"By the way, I want to know what caused that exhaustion of yours." Said the old woman.

"I'll explain later." Said Haku who went to check on Nami, Haku then realized who the one helping the old woman… it was a weird Chibi Reindeer creature.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"I guess you must be some sort of animal that ate a Devil Fruit." Said Haku.

"How did you guess so easily?" yelled the animal.

"So I was right." Said Haku.

"Chopper I think you should check on the young lady." Said the old woman.

"Yes Doctor Kureha." Said the animal named Chopper.

"How come you don't have any signs of hypothermia?" asked the old woman named Dr. Kureha.

"Um…" said Haku trying to come up with an answer.

"Well I don't need to know." Said the Doctor Kureha.

"That's good." Sighed Haku.

That was when they heard a scream. IT sounded like Chopper.

"That must mean your friend is awake." Said Doctor Kureha.

Haku only laughed.

Haku went to check up on Nami who was staring at Chopper.

"Hey Nami!" said Haku.

"Haku…" said Nami.

"How are you feeling?" asked Haku.

"A lot better." Said Nami.

"That's good." said Haku.

Both of them sweat dropped as they realized that Chopper was hiding badly, instead of peeking with one out and the rest of his body hidden, he was doing the opposite.

"What are you doing?" asked Haku.

This made Chopper jump and hide the real way.

"Are you two really pirates? Asked Chopper.

"It can talk!" said Nami.

"Yeah…" responded Haku.

That was when Doctor Kureha entered the room.

"Chopper check on the other two." Said Doctor Kureha.

"Okay!" said Chopper leaving the room.

"This is the doctor that's been caring for you." said Haku.

"I yeah I figured." Sighed Nami.

"Actually…" said Dr. Kureha, "Chopper did most of the work."

That was when they heard screaming and yells.

"Looks like the other two are awake." Said Haku.

"Yeah…" sighed Nami.

That was when Doctor Kureha began to take Nami's temperature.

"Your temperature is still high." Said Doctor Kureha, "but you do seem to be doing better…"

"So you were able to treat the bug bite?" asked Haku.

"So you knew about it." Asked Doctor Kureha, "That is impressive. But yes, she was bitten by an insect called a kestia… it went extinct over 100 years ago… I'm guessing she went around shirtless on a prehistoric island."

"Something like that…" said Haku, "It's a long story."

"If you say so." Said Doctor Kureha.

"So when can Nami get out…" said Haku.

"10 days." Answered Doctor Kureha.

"WHAT!" both yelled.

"We don't have that kind of time!" yelled Nami.

"Let me take over her treatment." Said Haku, "Because we have to leave as soon as possible."

"Oh really? What do you have to do…" said Doctor Kureha.

"We got wrapped up in this thing involving the country of Alabasta and we have to get the princess there so she can stop it before both sides destroy each other."

"You'd think I'd buy that?" asked Doctor Kureha.

"Do you not read the news!" yelled Nami.

That was when Chopper ran through the room, however Luffy and Sanji were chasing him but stopped when they saw Nami was awake.

"Nami!" said Sanji.

"Nami you're awake!" said Luffy then saw Haku, "And so are you…"

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"Unfortunately, the doctor's a bit stubborn and says we have to say here for 10 days." Said Haku.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "I don't care! We don't 'have 10 days!"

"Do you want the girl to relapse?" asked Doctor Kureha, "Otherwise she has to stay here for 10 days."

"Why can't Haku do it!" yelled Luffy.

"Everyone calm down! And let's talk about it like reasonable adults…" said Haku.

"You think that Luffy would be able to do that?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

However that was when Chopper peaked his head in and Sanji and Luffy started chasing him again.

"Okay, let's make a deal then…" said doctor Kureha, "Prove to me you can be a good doctor and I'll let out your crew mate."

"Fine but I need a large piece of paper, if I'm going to explain a few things I need something to explain it with." Said Haku.

Haku began to explain his use of Chakra and how it could be used to heal (and somewhat explain why he didn't get hypothermia).

"Very interesting." Said doctor Kureha.

"One of the other Chakra users has the ability to see into a person's body…" said Haku.

"I'll think about it…" said Doctor Kureha.

It should be noted at there were loud noises going though out the castle… caused of course by Luffy, Sanji and Chopper.

"Excuse me…" she said.

She went to get weapons and ran out of the room.

"That was weird…" said Nami.

"Seems normal to me…" said Haku.

Nami stared at Haku.

"You knew how I grew up…" pointed out Haku.

Nami sweat dropped.

That was when they saw Chopper peak in once again.

"Hey Chopper." Said Haku.

Chopper jumped, "So are you two real pirates?" he asked.

Haku smiled, "You want to be one?" he asked.

"No of course not!" lied Chopper.

He did want to be a pirate so much… but well… problems…

"I know you're lying…" said Haku.

"I can't be a pirate…" said Chopper, "I mean I'm a reindeer and my nose is blue…"

"You want to see something…" said Haku.

Haku began to use his chakra to manipulated the water in a nearby glass.

"Wow…" said Chopper.

"I'm the only person in the world that can do that." Said Haku, "You can be different and be a pirate…"

However Luffy and Sanji found him and started chasing him again.

"So what were you doing?" asked Doctor Kureha.

"We can't be friendly?" asked Haku.

"Don't drag me into this…" thought Nami.

"If you want to take him it's his choice." Said Doctor Kureha, "But you should know, his heart is broken and no one can fix it."

Nami and Haku exchanged looked.

Meanwhile Luffy and Sanji just saw Chopper transform into his one of his other forms, as he is a Zoan user he can do that…

They realized he was a monster ad of course Luffy decided something…

He needed that for his crew…

But the real question would be if he would join or not…

Next Time: Doctor Kureha tells Haku, Sanji and Nami about Chopper's past, while Luffy goes to try to recruit Chopper... not only that but Wapol shows up again! What ties does he have to Chopper! Find out next time!


	17. Chopper's Past

A/N: Another milestone for Red Sunrise! 100 reviews! Congrats to jonathanpmanrique for getting review 100, enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 17: Chopper's Past

Sanji decided it would be best stop chasing the human reindeer hybrid and make something for Nami and cook up some food for her, as well as Haku.

After all Haku did risk his life to save Nami, he also made some for Doctor Kureha.

He came in with food for all of them.

"Thank you so much Sanji!" said Nami.

"It was my pleasure." Said Sanji.

"So what did you mean about how Chopper's heart can't be fixed." Said Haku, "Or something like that…"

"Why? Are you going to recruit him?" asked Doctor Kureha.

"No, but considering Chopper is a reindeer who ate a devil fruit, I know for a fact Luffy will want him to join." Said Haku.

"If you say so." Said doctor Kureha.

As it turns out Luffy was chasing Chopper through out the castle begging him to join.

"IF you must know, I'll tell you." Said Doctor Kureha.

Doctor Kureha began to tell them about Chopper's past. He was just a normal reindeer, however due to his blue nose, he was ostracized from the herd and it became worse when he ate the Human Human Fruit.

Because of that he was kicked out of the herd, so he decided to befriend humans but they attacked him thinking he was an abominable snowman.

One day he was found by a man named Doctor Hiriluk who treated his wounds.

Doctor Hiriluk was a quack, everything he tried to do would always go wrong. Which was even worse due to the fact that Wapol controlled all of the doctors.

However he loved Chopper like a son and the two bonded.

Doctor Hiriluk even told Chopper a story about a sick thief who once saw Cherry Blossoms that mystically cured him and now he wants to share that with the whole island.

However eventually Chopper's wounds completely healed. So Doctor Hiriluk told him to leave. Chopper didn't want to, but Doctor Hiriluk forced him to, even shooting at him.

The reason for this was that the doctor was dying.

He didn't want Chopper to know this, but he found out anyways. He once heard about a special kind of mushroom that can cure anything.

Doctor Hiriluk also told him about pirates, because of that when he saw a mushroom in a book that had a skull and cross bones, he thought it was the mushroom.

He made a medicine and Doctor Hiriluk took it, it was only later he learned the truth.

As it turned out Wapol claimed that the doctors were sick.

But in reality it was just a trap to get him.

With the poison slowly killing him and Wapol's men about to kill him, Doctor Hiriluk took his own life instead.

Doctor Kureha knew Doctor Hiriluk and before he died he asked her to train Chopper into becoming a great doctor and she reluctantly agreed…

"And that's his life story." Finished doctor Kureha.

"Yeah, Luffy won't are about that…" said Haku.

"What?" asked doctor Kureha with a small sweat drop.

"Except for me and my brothers and sister, Luffy will chaise down the person he wants to join for his crew until they finally give in." said Nami.

"Usopp's wasn't like that." Said Nami.

"Really? I didn't know that." Said Haku.

That was when Chopper ran into the room breathing heavily.

"Wapol is back!" yelled Chopper.

Doctor Kureha suddenly turned dark.

"I see…" she muttered.

Both of them left to face off against the former king.

"Wait isn't Wapol supposed to be that pirate Luffy beat earlier?" asked Haku.

Sanji began to think, "I think he was." He responded.

"Nami you rest, I'm going to find Luffy." Said Haku.

"I'll come to." Said Sanji.

Haku nodded.

Nami nodded, she did need to sleep.

Haku and Sanji went to get their coats then to look for Luffy. After all chances were the fight was going to be outside.

Meanwhile back in village they managed to finally dig out Dalton.

"So who is he?" asked Zoro.

"Seriously?" asked Gaara.

"It looks like he dead!" yelled one of the town's people.

Well he was shot by many arrows and buried in the snow.

"Seriously… who is he…" muttered Zoro.

Gaara just rolled his eyes.

Back in the castle, Luffy was searching for Chopper when Haku and Sanji found him.

"Hey have you seen the weird Reindeer guy?" asked Luffy.

"Actually that's what we wanted to talk you about…" said Haku.

Haku explained that Wapol was there which only made Luffy extremely angry, after all Wapol did attack them on the way up the mountain.

"Let's go fight him!" yelled Luffy ran off to the front of the castle but Haku stopped him.

"Wait… don't you want a coat first?" asked Haku.

"No thanks I don't need one." Said Luffy.

"I would have let you barrow mine…" said Haku.

"Nah… you need it more…" said Luffy.

Haku sweat dropped, "Seriously?" he asked.

"Let's go!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy continued his run to the entrance.

"He's going to need it, isn't he?" asked Sanji.

"He is." Said Haku.

Both of them followed their captain.

Back outside Chopper and Doctor Kureha were standing up to Wapol and his men.

When suddenly Luffy showed up and punched Wapol in the face using Gum Pistol. This did send Wapol over the edge but he started climbing back up.

Both Doctor Kureha and Chopper were surprised by this.

"You dare strike the king?" asked Wapol.

"What?" asked Luffy, "King?"

"What? Don't you know I'm the king of this island!" yelled Wapol.

"I don't care." Said Luffy.

Wapol glared at Luffy.

"Do you want me to eat you again?" asked Wapol.

"OH MAN IT'S SO COLD OUTSIDE!" yelled Luffy.

"I told you take a coat…" said Haku taking his off and giving it to Luffy.

"Hey…" said Chopper to Haku.

"Yeah…" said Haku.

"How was he able to stretch like that?" asked Chopper.

"He unique… like us." Said Haku.

"Really?" asked Chopper.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to give him your coat?" asked Doctor Kureha.

"I can create and control ice… I'll be fine." Said Haku.

Doctor Kureha laughed at that one.

Luffy zipped up his coat and got ready to fight…

"All right! Let's do this!" yelled Luffy.

And so the fight for Drum Island was about to get under way… but who knew who would win…

Then again Luffy already beat this guy once and it wasn't that much a threat… so… yeah…

Next Time: The fight for Drum Island begins! Will Luffy and the others be able to defeat Wapol... or will Wapol eat him... Find out next time!


End file.
